


Tye ëa Nillënya

by TakahashiYuri



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal feels, Death, F/M, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Saving a Life, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Young Boromir, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hraničář chce pouze někde složit hlavu na noc. Mladý Boromir se po hádce s otcem chce pouze opít. Oba dva zavítají do stejného hostince a kola osudu se roztočí. Protože osud, ten nikdy nespí. A nikdy nikdo neví, co si pro nás nachystal.<br/>×<br/>"To je on?" zeptal se Elrond tiše. Gandalf přikývl. V tu chvíli se kola příběhu roztočila.<br/>Elrond se zahleděl na muže, který právě zbavoval svého koně zbytečné zátěže v podobě zavazadel. Tiše k němu mluvil a hladil ho po nozdrách.<br/>"Pamatuje si..." zamumlal Elrond.<br/>"Jsi si jist?" optal se Gandalf, který na hosta hleděl s nedůvěrou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celá povídka je napsána ve spolupráci s Bee

Minas Tirith, Bílé město, obehnané devíti prstenci hradeb. Krásné, nedobytné, vznešené, věčná stráž před vším, co by mohlo přijít z Černé země, pokladnice moudrosti předků i nadějí potomků. Město, které stále čeká, že jednou se vrátí král…

 

Osamělý jezdec se na pláni objevil z té strany, kde ležela Jízdmarka, území Pánů koní. Ale jeho kůň jistě nebyl z těch stád. Na jeho srsti i na jezdcově plášti bylo znát, že spolu putují už dlouho a zdaleka. Cizinec neměl ani žádné odznaky, byl tedy svobodným člověkem, nebo svou příslušnost skrýval.

Jel pomalu, s hlavou schýlenou na prsa a zdálo se, že snad podřimuje. Kůň šel sám, jakoby znal přání svého pána. Když se však objevilo Bílé město, cizinec rázem ožil. Sevřel pevněji uzdu a v očích mu blesklo potěšení.

 

Cíl je velice blízko!

 

Pobídl svého přítele, aby stihl být uvnitř hradeb ještě dříve, než strážní uzavřou brány. Nechtělo se mu trávit další noc pod širým nebem. Listí už začínalo žloutnout a od země šel ráno nesnesitelný chlad, který ani oheň moc nezahnal. Kdepak, vidina postele a něčeho teplého na zahřátí byla mnohem lepší.

 

×

 

Do sálu pronikalo tlumené řinčení mečů, dokud se dveře nerozrazily a dovnitř nevtrhli dva mladíci, soustředěně bojující jeden proti druhému.

„No tak, bratříčku, snaž se trochu víc,“ zasmál se tmavovlasý a udělal mečem další výpad, který jeho bratr vykryl až na poslední chvíli a ještě se tvářil nasupeně. Nikdo si jich moc nevšímal, protože obyvatelé na ně byli zvyklí. Hašteřili se každou chvilku a jejich otec je nechal, dokud mu něco nerozbili.

"Já ti jednou doopravdy něco udělám, Boromire!" zvolal, když se jen tak, tak vyhnul ráně mířené na jeho nohu.

"Ale to se budeš muset napřed zlepšit, bratříčku." Faramir cosi zabručel, ale příležitost k odpovědi už nedostal. Zato se musel důkladně snažit, aby jeho bratr nedostal příležitost zpráskat ho tak důkladně, jako se mu povedlo minule.

A zatímco Faramir usilovně přemýšlel, kde má jeho bratr slabinu, či jak se mu bránit, aby ho čepel nezasáhla, Boromir s ním opatrně manipuloval ke stolu u stěny sálu. Potom výpady zesílil, a když se jeho bratr neudržel, zakopnul o nohu lavice a zády drcnul do stolu, začal se smát.

„A mám tě!“ zvolal vítězně, ale ani jeden z nich si nevšiml převrhnutého poháru vína na druhé straně, jehož obsah pomalu stékal k hromadě papírů.

"No, to vidím," povzdechl si Faramir a ukázal mu dlaně na znamení, že se vzdává. Alespoň pro tentokrát. "Ale příště ti to vrátím, abys věděl!"

"Až povyrosteš, tak určitě," ušklíbl se Boromir a podal mu ruku, aby mohl bratr vstát. Ten se ho chytil, potom mu v očích blýsklo… Trhnul a Boromir ho přeletěl, jak to nečekal.

Heknul, když narazil zády o tvrdou, kamennou podlahu, a pak vstal. Velmi pomalu a ještě pomaleji se otočil k chechtajícímu se Faramirovi.

„To byla podpásovka!“ zavrčel a vrhnul se na něj.

"Ne, to byl regulérní manévr…“ Faramir ani nedořekl a už musel čelit náporu bratrova útoku. Bohužel pro něj byl Boromir pořád vyšší a silnější. Ale na druhou stranu, on to mohl vyrovnat mrštností… Proklouzl mu pod rukama, rychle ho oběhl a skočil mu na záda. "Mám tě!"

Starší jen něco zavrčel, hmátl si rukou na záda, a když se mu podařilo uchopit bratra za rameno, trochu se předklonil a v tu ránu ležel Faramir pod ním.

„Tak kdo tu koho má, hm?“ Musel uznat, že jeho mladší bráška se zlepšuje – ale nahlas by to neřekl.

"Au," odpověděl Faramir odevzdaně.

 

×

 

Jezdec dospěl až k jedné z menších bran, sesedl a posledních pár kroků koně vedl. Nechtěl strážné popudit tím, že by na ně shlížel jako pán z výšin. Proč si dělat nepřátele.

"Zdravím vás," pokynul těm, co stáli na hlídce.

"I my tebe, pane. Kam jdeš?"

"Rád bych do města, mám za sebou dlouhou cestu a už se blíží noc. Nechce se mi nocovat na holé zemi."

"Odkud jdeš?" Strážný si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě a bylo vidět, že moc důvěry v něj nemá. Cizinec se přátelsky pousmál.

"Odevšad a odnikud. Ale přijel jsem od Jízdmarky, pokud tě to upokojí." Povytáhl obočí.

"A ve městě chceš jen nocleh?"

"Našlo by se tu snad i něco jiného, pro unaveného cizince?"

"Jen se ptám…“

"Kdyby se tu našla i práce, rozhodně jí nepohrdnu. Peníze se vždycky hodí, i když trávím většinu času mimo lidská obydlí. Jsem lovec…“

"Dobrá, dobrá, jeď už. Ale pamatuj si, kdybys chtěl škodit, jsme tu my!"

"Budu si to pamatovat." Cizinec přikývl a potom vešel do bran Bílého města. V tu chvíli slunce zapadlo.

 

Pomalu procházel úzkými uličkami, klidnil Brega, kterému se tam moc nelíbilo, a snažil se najít nějakou přijatelnou hospodu, kde by se mohl vyspat, aniž by za to musel dát všechny úspory… Takže Vyšší prstence zavrhl ihned. Ale potom mu náhoda postavila do cesty hostinec U Koruny a žezla. Uvnitř to hlaholilo zpěvem a pivem, u vchodu se houpala lucerna s mile žlutým ohněm. Panstvo by nad takovým pajzlem nejspíš ohrnulo nos, ale cizinci se nadmíru zamlouval. A když zjistil, že i Brego by měl dnes kde hlavu složit, bylo rozhodnuto. Vešel dovnitř a po krátkém handrkování si najal pokoj pro sebe i stání pro svého koně. Všechno včetně jídla a dostatku pití pro oba. A ani to tolik nestálo. Kdyby byl marnivý, tak by to přičítal tomu, že se hostinské líbil.

 

Prásknul za sebou dveřmi od pokoje, a kdyby mohl, nadával by jako špaček. _To se toho stalo! Tak otec bude muset přepsat pár listin!_ Když totiž s bratrem opouštěli Hlavní síň, zastavil je naštvaný hlas otce. Jak se později dozvěděli, zjistil, že převrhnutý pohár mu zmáčel některé důležité listiny, které bude muset přepsat - celé. Boromir to vzal na sebe, on přece tlačil Faramira do kouta. Bratříček chtěl něco namítnout, ale nedostal příležitost. Otec pravděpodobně ani nepřepokládal, špatně, že by s tím mohl mít něco společného. Ale i tak řádil důkladně a nakonec prohlásil, že ještě jednou provede, Boromir, něco takového, bude všechny škody napravovat sám! Na což se mladík zašklebil, protože po přepisování po večerech opravdu netoužil.

Ani si nevšiml, že už není uvnitř domu, ale míří ke svému oblíbenému hostinci. Každému bylo jedno, jestli tam chodí, nebo ne. Pokud nevyvolával rvačky a nikoho neurážel, nikdo se ani slůvkem nezmínil, že chodí pít. Jeho oblíbený hostinec. U Koruny a žezla. Otevřel dřevěné dveře a okamžitě ho ovanula vůně pečeného masa a jeho tělo zalilo příjemné teplo.

 

"A hele, mladý pán," uvítala ho hostinská, sotva ho zahlédla. Dělala na něj oči, ale už to byl spíš zvyk. A tak trochu to i patřilo k folklóru těch zdí. "Co to bude?"

"Pivo," zabručel Boromir.

"Máte nějakou špatnou náladu, copak se stalo?"

„Otec,“ odpověděl jednoduše a zbytek odpovědi by nejradši utopil v prvním loku piva. Nikdo nepotřeboval vědět, co se stalo. I takhle to dost stačilo, jelikož Správce byl známý svými výkyvy nálad. Lokál vesele hlaholil dál, nikomu nepřišlo divné, že mezi nimi sedí Správcův syn a vlastně jejich budoucí pán… Pár lidí by se tomu pravděpodobně zasmálo a pak by prohlásili, že i mocní mají prostě své libůstky. Hostinská mu donesla pivo a s druhým korbelem zamířila na opačnou stranu, ke stolu, kde seděl jediný člověk. Cizinec kouřící dlouhou dýmku.

„Elenor, kdo to je?“ zeptal se potom, když se hostinská zase vrátila a hadrem utřela rozlité pivo jednoho opilce.

"Ten? Přijel dneska večer, chtěl nocleh… A uměl zatraceně dobře smlouvat!" Trochu se ušklíbla, ale nebylo to nepřátelské. Spíš obchodnické povzdechnutí. "Nepředstavil se."

Boromir se otočil jeho směrem, ale viděl jen překřížené nohy položené na židli a dým, který ho obklopoval. Sebral korbel, usmál se na Elenor a šel si sednout ke klidnějšímu stolu, kde se zhroutil na židli. Všichni seděli pohromadě, hlasitě se smáli, vyprávěli si příběhy a vtipy. Ale on se na to dnes necítil – ostatně jako vždycky.

"Nevzpomínám si, že byste se ptal, zda je tu volné místo," oznámil mu cizinec, jen co Boromir dosedl. Ani tohle neznělo nepřátelsky, spíš jako pouhé konstatování. A upozornění, že zapomněl na dobré vychování.

„Omlouvám se, pokud překážím, sednu si jinam. Navíc tady si nikdo na vychování nehraje,“ odpověděl a znovu se napil. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že zrovna tuhle větu řekne.

"A já v to tolik doufal," odtušil cizinec a potáhl ze své dýmky. Usmíval se.

„Vybral jste si špatný hostinec,“ zamumlal a projel si rukou tmavé vlasy. Dneska toho na něj bylo moc a otec mu náladu svým výlevem také nezlepšil.

"No, no, snad jsem zas toho tolik neřekl," opáčil cizinec pohotově. Pak zalovil kdesi u svého pasu a vytáhl druhou dýmku.

"Dobrý tabák prý patřičně uklidňuje."

"Proč myslíte, že potřebuju uklidnit?"

"I kdyby ne, pitím a kouřením se dá večer strávit víc než příjemně. Když už jste si přisedl…“

„Otec by ze mě měl vážně radost,“ podotkl kousavě, když kývnutím hlavy poděkoval a dýmku si od něj vzal. Potom zapálil tabák a párkrát potáhl. Byl silný, ale snesl ho. Začínalo se mu v cizincově přítomnosti docela líbit, i když si ho ještě pořádně neprohlédl, což ani nešlo, když měl kápi staženou do obličeje.

"Všichni občas děláme věci, které by se našim otcům nelíbily. Kouření dýmky bývá to nejmenší zlo," pokýval cizinec, zabafal a natáhl se pro svůj korbel. Ruka, která se vynořila z dýmu, byla ruka muže, který je zvyklý třímat zbraň, dobře s ní zacházet a neváhá ji použít, když je to třeba. Silná ruka s obratnými prsty někoho, kdo je zvyklý přežít, vždy a všude.

Boromir sledoval, jak si k sobě přitáhl pivo, napil se a pouze zvuk bouchnutí dokazoval, že korbel zase postavil na stůl. A jak tak čas plynul, mladík si objednával další piva, s cizincem vedl nenucenou, příjemnou konverzaci a sem tam se dokonce usmál. Musel uznat, že byl příjemná společnost. Ačkoliv se ve městě vyskytovalo hodně cizinců, kteří žádali o přijetí Správcem, sám u toho několikrát byl, tenhle byl zcela určitě nejzajímavější.

V jednu chvíli mladíka dokonce napadlo, že by mohl prozradit, kdo vlastně je a nabídnout mu, že se za něj přimluví. V tu chvíli se z dýmu vynořila cizincova tvář a v jeho očích se odrazil plamen svíčky i dohasínající uhlík v dýmce. Ty oči viděly mnoho… Jak lze zaujmout takového muže?

Připadal si, jakoby mu viděl do duše. Nebyl to nepříjemný pohled, ale spalující jako plamen ohně. Díval se mu do těch tmavých očí a prohlížel si jeho tvář. Byl pohledný - delší  vlasy, ostřeji řezané rysy a strniště. Líbil se mu. Když se pak podíval na korbel, zjistil, že je téměř prázdný. „A co tu dělá cizinec, jako vy?“ zeptal se a usmyslel si, že další pivo si už radši objednávat nebude.

"Chtěl jsem alespoň jednou za čas spát pod střechou. Žiju pořád v divočině, cestuju… Je to krásné, ale někdy přijde teplá postel a teplé jídlo víc než vhod. Co dělá mladík jako ty v nejnižším prstenci a v takové hospodě?" Cizinec se usmál a dopil pivo.

„Pije,“ odpověděl jednoduše Boromir a pokrčil rameny. Pravdou bylo, že sem nechodil pít často, jen jednou za čas. Otec na to nikdy nepřišel, a kdyby ano, on také v mladším věku nebyl svatoušek.

"Oh, ale každý pije z nějakého důvodu?" Cizinec se pousmál a nahnul se přes stůl takřka až k mladému muži, který z něj nespouštěl pohled. Napůl obdivný, napůl ještě ostražitý. Mlčel. "Nemám se ptát?"

"Asi tak nějak," zabručel Boromir.

"Dobrá, dobrá… Budeš pít dál? Nebo už jsi skončil?"

„Radši skončil. Nejsem zvyklý pít, zajdu sem jen občas na dvě tři piva a dneska jsem to po pátém přestal počítat. Asi se budu motat, ale chladný vzduch mě probere. Doufám, že otec bude spát,“ zamumlal a protáhl se.

Cizinec ho sledoval pobaveným pohledem, když se pokusil zdvihnout, zapotácel se a kecnul si zpátky na židli. "Hlavička se točí? Tak pojď, ukaž, pomůžu ti… Máš pravdu, vzduch by tě mohl probrat."

Boromir ještě stihl na stůl položit peníze za piva, a pak už ho zvedly a podepřely silné paže. Nikdo z hostince si jich nevšímal, jen hostinská na ně mávla s úsměvem. Jakmile za nimi práskly dveře, opřel se o zeď, zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal. Ignoroval, že je chladno, a že má rozepnutou halenu. Bylo mu dobře. Potřeboval vychladnout a probrat se natolik, aby se všechno nehoupalo.

Cizinec se jednou rukou opíral vedle jeho hlavy, druhou měl založenou za zády. Pozoroval ho tak zblízka, jak jen bylo možné, aby to ještě bylo slušné… Jenže ono už to nebylo slušné. Ten pohled po Boromirovi hladce klouzal odshora dolů a bylo zjevné, že cizinci se líbí, co vidí. "Myslíš, že v tomhle stavu dojdeš domů?" zeptal se ho potom tiše.

Oslovený se ani nenamáhal otevřít oči. „Pokusím se. Ještě tu budu chvíli postávat, možná se uklidím trochu stranou, abych nebyl tak na očích,“ odpověděl a znovu se zhluboka nadechl. Čerstvý vzduch potřeboval, hlava se už tolik nemotala a ani mu nebylo špatně. To bylo dobré znamení.

Cizinec to však vyřešil za něj, přehodil si jeho ruku přes ramena a sevřel ho v pase. "Kupředu levá." Lehce se ušklíbl. "Nechám tě u sebe přespat, snad tvůj otec neodhalí, když přijdeš domů až nad ránem."

„Neřekl bych, že je to dobrý nápad. Sice je zvyklý, že se občas vytratím a vrátím se pozdě, ale tohle by asi nezvládl,“ zamumlal a pokusil se mu vytrhnout. Moc se mu nelíbilo, že se má na někoho spoléhat.

"Vrátíš se ještě před úsvitem, taky bych se rád vyspal…“ ubezpečil ho cizinec a vedl ho kolem hostince dozadu na dvůr, ke schodišti, které vedlo pod střechu.

"Ani neznám tvoje jméno," pokusil se ještě namítnout Boromir.

"Říkej mi Telcontar."


	2. Chapter 2

"To je co za jazyk?" zeptal se Boromir, i když se mu ten vlastní ještě pořád trochu pletl.

"Starý jazyk, kterým se mluví daleko na Západě… Tak, a jsme tady."

Konečně otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po pokoji. V rohu místnosti postel, alespoň s čistým povlečením, o kousek dál stůl se svíčkou uprostřed a ušmudlané okno s výhledem do ulic. Musel se pousmát, v pokojích hostince nikdy nebyl. Ale přišlo mu to celkem útulné.

"Svlíkni to ze sebe a na chvíli si zdřímni, ono ti to udělá dobře," poradil mu Telcontar klidně a jeho kroky se pomalu přesouvaly po pokoji, jak se svlékal sám. "Pár hodin na té posteli snad vydržíme… Ne?"

„Hm,“ zamumlal odpověď Boromir a potácivým krokem došel k posteli, na kterou si rovnou lehl. Ruce si dal za hlavu a pozoroval cizince, jak pokládá oblečení na židli. Začalo to být zajímavé, protože neskončil u kabátce, jak by se slušelo, když si měl do postele lehnout ještě s někým. Ne. Docela klidně se svlékl až do spodků a teprve potom se vydal směrem k posteli. Měl rozložitý hrudník, silné ruce… A taky trochu upito, jak si Boromir uvědomil.

Jenže kolik piv měl on a kolik neznámý? To si nepamatoval. Každopádně si pomyslel, že on sám je opilý víc. Pousmál se při pohledu na jeho tělo, které se mu nepopiratelně líbilo, a pak zavřel oči. Možná usne, možná ne. Stejně potřeboval odejít dřív, ne za svítání, ale pokud možno za tmy. Otec se nebude ptát, kde byl, to už věděl jistě z dřívějška. Kdyby skutečně pátral po tom, kam se jeho nejstarší syn poděl, asi už by to tady prohledávaly strážní z Citadely. Cizinec lehce vylezl na postel, překročil ho a natáhl se vedle. Na někoho, kdo se dlouho toulal divočinou, jak tvrdil, byl překvapivě čistý… A kromě toho z něj sálalo teplo, za které možná mohlo to pivo, ale možná…

"Poslouchej, co vlastně chceš?" uslyšel znenadání tichou otázku. Cizinec ho pozoroval.

„Co bych podle tebe měl chtít?“ zeptal se nechápavě mladík a pohled mu oplatil. A nakonec se od něj trochu odsunul, aby měl dost místa. Nechápal jeho otázku, vždyť mu přece sám nabídl, že u něj může přespat. Byla to divná otázka.

"Vím já, proč sis přisedl k mému stolu?" oplatil mu cizinec klidně.

"Bylo tam volno…“ Boromir sám ucítil tu nejistotu své odpovědi. Cizinec, pořád to byl cizinec, i když se představil, se usmál. Jen trochu, ale zato prohnaně.

"Škoda," řekl potom.

„Proč škoda?“ zeptal se a lehce se zamračil. Tak nejdřív mu pokládá takové otázky a nakonec prohlásí “škoda“? Byl z něj zmatený, jako dlouho z nikoho nebyl. Vždy dokázal odhadnout charakter lidí hned z prvního rozhovoru, ale on byl pro něj hotovou záhadou.

"Protože jsi hezký," odtušil klidně cizinec, podepřel si hlavu a zadíval se na něj. "Vážně hezký… Skoro krásný."

A Boromir, kdyby mohl, tak by se začal červenat. Podle něj měl tuhle větu říkat chlapec své dívce. Ale nakonec se zmohl jen na překvapený pohled a trochu zamrzlý úsměv na rtech. „Utahuješ si ze mě, že ano?“ Nechtěl nahlas přiznat, že on se mu také líbí, protože na vyznávání citů byl vždycky poleno.

"Proč bych měl?" opáčil cizinec. "Umím lhát, proč by ne. Ale momentálně říkám pravdu. Jsi hezký a já byl potěšen, když sis sedl ke mně. Vůbec to byl příjemný večer… Byl by i pro někoho, kdo nestrávil posledních pár měsíců toulkami po Středozemi." Lehce se dotkl jeho tváře, pohladil ji konečky prstů. "Proto jsem řekl škoda, myslel jsem, že bys chtěl i něco víc."

Přivřel oči a naklonil hlavu trochu víc k jeho ruce. Takhle se ho ještě nikdo nikdy nedotýkal a přitom to bylo tak příjemné. Napadlo ho, jaké by to bylo ho políbit. Ty jeho lehce popraskané rty… A najednou se nad svými myšlenkami zastyděl.

Jenže ten zatracený chlap mu snad viděl až do hlavy i do žaludku. Postel tiše zavrzala, když se vzepřel a nahnul se nad něj. "Jsem vážně rád, že jsem potkal zrovna tebe," zašeptal tak tiše, že si Boromir klidně mohl myslet, že se mu to jen zdálo. Ale ten polibek, ten byl opravdový.

Potichu zasténal a rukou si ho přitáhl blíž. Tohle bylo tak příjemné, tak skutečné a ten cizinec neskutečně hřál. Jako kočka, napadlo ho nesmyslně, když se topil v dalším polibku. Ano, i on byl rád, že ho potkal, ale teprve teď. Předtím ho bral jako dobrého společníka, než odejde domů. Nenapadlo by ho, že skončí takhle.

Nebylo to zrovna morální, svádět tak mladého člověka, který je navíc ve stavu, kdy není moc schopný se nějak účinně bránit. Ale na druhou stranu… Život ho naučil jednomu, na čekání je vždycky pozdě.

„Co to děláme…“ pronesl potom Boromir, když rukama přejížděl po jeho těle a zastavil se nad každou jizvou, kterou ucítil. Fascinovalo ho to. Přestože měl Telcontar hrubé ruce, dotýkal se ho něžně, téměř jako dívky.

Hladil ho pomalu a klidně, jakoby mu snad chtěl dát ještě čas na pozdní útěk. Usmál se pro sebe, když dneska prošel branami města, nechtěl víc, než trochu teplého jídla a střechu nad hlavou. Ale tohle byl krásný nádavek… Na mladíkovu otázku neodpověděl. Místo toho ho políbil, aby mu zabránil ptát se znova a rukama se mu vkradl pod halenu.

Prohnul se pod tím dotekem, který ho na kůži přímo pálil a volnou rukou sevřel prostěradlo. Tohle na něj bylo moc. Moc pocitů, ten nával horka, který cítil. Přitisknul ho na sebe a absolutně kašlal na výchovu, která něco takového zakazovala. Nakonec přehodil jednu nohu přes jeho a přejel mu po lýtku. Kdo se staral o morálnost takového konání. Líbali se náruživě, skoro hladově. Mladík propletl své prsty v jeho vlasech, zatímco on se ho pokoušel políbit na krk… Halenu už mu vyhrnul takřka do podpaží, aby mohl víc prozkoumat, co se skrývá pod ní. Tvrdé svaly. A hladká kůže.

Na chvilku ho pustil, jen aby si svlékl vrchní díl oblečení a opřel se o lokty. Střízlivěl rychleji, než si myslel, ale to neznámý vědět nemusel. A tak se na něj prostě jen chvilku díval a nakonec mu přejel rukou po tváři a sjel až na krk. On byl vážně dokonalý… A pak přestal myslet docela, protože cizinec si ho přitáhl k sobě, postel námahou zaskřípěla a zaúpěla. Stěží se na ni vešli oba, ale v tom to bylo vyřešeno - najednou se Boromir ocitl na zádech a Telcontar se nad ním skláněl, občas ho políbil a zálibně si ho prohlížel ve světle lampy, které do pokoje dopadalo maličkým okénkem.

„Přestaň,“ zašeptal a přivřel oči. Začal se červenat, cítil to. Bylo to pro něj ponižující. Jeho pohled přímo pálil, doteky na kůži zanechávaly stopy a na rtech pořád cítil jeho chuť.

"Úplně?" zeptal se cizinec a zarazil se. Jen se na něj díval. To slovo ho zarazilo, i když by pokračoval rád.

„Přestaň s těmi pohledy,“ zamumlal a znachověl ještě víc. Ne, že by nebyly příjemné, ale cítil se nesvůj. A byl velmi, velmi nervózní.

"Proč? Já se rád dívám, když mám na co…“ Pousmál se a políbil ho. Trochu se jeho rozpaky bavil, přišly mu dokonce roztomilé. "Vážně jsi hezký, na muže snad až příliš."

„Prosím,“ zasténal, když cizincova ruka mu přejela po břiše a zastavila se u lemu kalhot. Tohle všechno bylo tak dokonalé, tak intenzivní a jemu se z toho pomalu motala hlava. Ne, tohle neměl na svědomí žádný alkohol. Maximálně byl opilý tím záhadným mužem, který ho líbal, hladil, přiváděl na okraj šílenství a loudil z něj steny.

"Tak mám přestat, nebo nemám?" Dlouhé prsty pomalu putovaly přes břicho na bok, zase zpátky, sem tam prozkoumaly, co se skrývá pod látkou a všechno to bylo naprosto nenásilné, nenápadné, žádný nátlak…

Mladík se pod jeho doteky zmítal, sténal a tiskl se k němu, jako se tonoucí chytá stébla. Nakonec nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou. „Nepřestávej,“ zamumlal a políbil ho na krk.

"Dobře," přikývl cizinec a sesoukal mu kalhoty k bokům. A když Boromir pochopil, co se po něm chce, ochotně se nechal svléknout… docela. Polibky se mu rozlétly po břiše a měly jeden neodvratný směr,

Položil mu ruku na hlavu a za vlasy si ho přitáhl k obličeji. Bylo mu jasné, že nebyl zrovna nejjemnější, ale v tuhle chvíli mu to bylo jedno. Byl až příliš chtivý, až příliš zaslepený touhou. Sám netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo. Líbal ho, volnou rukou mu občas zatínal nehty do ramenou a vzdychal.

„Chci víc,“ zašeptal a přivřel oči.

"To jsme už dva…“ Cizinec se usmál, jeho ruka dál bloudila směrem k mladíkovu klínu a zkoumala, jak si to "víc" asi tak může představovat. To mládě ho ani nenechalo dokončit myšlenku. Přitáhlo si ho k sobě a vrhlo se na jeho rty. Hladové a nedočkavé. "Co víc? Neznám ani tvoje jméno…“ poškádlil ho proto.

„To vědět nepotřebuješ,“ odpověděl mu Boromir a usmál se. Však on mu pravé jméno také neřekl. Víc to znělo jako přezdívka. A pak ho znovu políbil a kousnul do spodního rtu.

"Ale no tak… Opravdu mi ho neřekneš? Chtěl bych tě oslovovat… Šeptat tvé jméno do noci…“ Telcontar se usmíval, když to říkal. A když mladík zavrtěl hlavou, změnil taktiku. Lehce ho pohladil, přesně tam, kde to nikdo ještě neudělal, tím si byl jist.

„Ne-neřeknu,“ zasténal a stiskl mu rameno. Tohle bylo víc než úžasné. Nechtěl mu to říct. Co kdyby ho náhodou znal? Alespoň podle jména.

"Opravdu ne?" zašeptal mu cizinec do rtů a něžně ho kousnul. Přitom ho pořád hladil. "Chceš po mě víc a ani se nepředstavíš? To jsou všichni mladíci v Minas Tirith tak zkažení?"

„Promiň,“ usmál se na něj a přitiskl ho k sobě. Tuhle noc si chtěl vrýt do paměti, tak, jak jen to šlo. A chtěl si ji užít s ním. „A nikdo není tak zkažený. A pokud je, nemluví se o tom.“

"Och!" Odpovědí mu bylo jen vydechnutí a další z mnoha úsměvů. A potom přišla ta slova…

"Nech mě, ať tě zkazím ještě trochu víc," hlesl cizinec, políbil ho a polibky putoval přes jeho tvář, na ramena, na hruď a pořád dál, přiměl ho roztáhnout kolena a svezl se mezi ně, přitom ho pořád líbal a nevypadalo to, že by chtěl kdy přestat.

„S radostí,“ zasténal odpověď mladík, když ucítil jeho rty. Všechno bylo úplně nové a on po něm toužil. Po jeho těle, jeho drsných rukách a horkých polibcích. I když za sebou už nějaké zkušenosti měl, žádná dívka ho nikdy takhle nevzrušila, nelíbala. Teprve teď cítil, že přesně tohle chce. A také to dostane.

V tu chvíli se cizincovy vlasy otřely o jeho stehna a teplo jeho rtů dospělo tam dolů, na tu hranici, kdy se břicho stává klínem. Podíval se vzhůru, na jeho zčervenalou tvář a potom obratně chytil jeho ruce a přitiskl mu je k bokům. Chtěl ho potěšit, i tak trochu ovládnout. Vždy chceme ovládnout něco silného. A krásného. Jeho náhodný společník splňoval obě podmínky. Políbil ho na břicho a potom sklonil hlavu do jeho klína.

Zavrčel a pokusil se ruce vytrhnout. Nerad se nechával ovládat. A potom zalapal po dechu. Když ucítil to teplo, málem se propadl do mdlob. Nechat se ovládat nakonec nebylo až zas tak špatné. Hlavně ne jeho rukama a ústy. Ani nechtěl vědět, kde nasbíral všechny ty zkušenosti, když tvrdil, že cestuje. Na druhou stranu i na cestách se vždy naskytne příležitost ke krátkým známostem, které člověka leccos naučí.  Cizinec se učil zřejmě velice dobře... Jeho polibky pálily takřka k nesnesení a zanechávaly na kůži nesmazatelnou stopu. Po chvíli ho dokonce pustil a k polibkům ještě přidal něžné hlazení, které připravovalo o dech i o rozum.

Boromir využil volnosti, jednou rukou chytil prostěradlo a dlaň sevřel v pěst a druhou rukou ho chytil za svalnaté rameno. Přestával vnímat, ale začínal po jeho dotecích přímo šílet a chtěl víc. Mnohem víc, než jen hlazení, líbání a ten všivák to moc dobře věděl. A jen proto mu to nechtěl dopřát... Dělal takové okolky, líbal ho všude možně, jen ne tam, kde ho opravdu chtěl cítit.

"Ty...!" zavyl Boromir po chvíli.

"Co je? Něco se ti snad nelíbí?" zeptal se cizinec.

„Jo, že máš ještě spodky a protahuješ to,“ zavrčel na něj a přimhouřil oči. Ani v nejmenším se mu to protahování nelíbilo. Chtěl ho cítit, chtěl ho mít na svém těle. Až tak mu během jediného večera pobláznil hlavu.

"A co bys chtěl? Vědět, jak se to dělá, když jsou spolu dva muži? Chceš, abych to s tebou tak dělal?" Cizinec přestal se svým mučením a nahnul se nad něj. "Svlékni mě..." přikázal mu potom.

Boromir se usmál, když se neznámý zvedl, aby mu mohl spodky stáhnout z těla. Zaháknul prsty za okraj a pomalu je svlékal. To, co se pod nimi skrývalo, se rozhodně za malé označovat nedalo. A mladík zjistil, že se kupodivu nebojí, ani se mu to nehnusí. Od dětství vštěpovaná morální stránka výchovy v něm mlčela. „Kdybych nechtěl, tak s ničím z tohohle nezačínám, nemyslíš?“ Zase se projevovala jeho drzejší stránka.

"Pokud vím, svedl jsem tě já, ty jsi si chtěl jen přisednout." Telcontar do něj strčil, aby ho shodil zpátky, a pak si na něj lehl. Mladíkovy ruce ho objaly v pase, přitiskly na to mladé tělo... Polapit jeho ústa už nebylo nic těžkého. "Poslouchej, už vlastně víš, co chceš?" zeptal se ho po chvíli zadýchaně.

„Tebe,“ odpověděl prostě. Ptal se ho sice už podruhé, i když předtím odpověděl otázkou. Ale teď měl jasno.

"A víš vůbec, jak na to?" zasmál se mu tiše do ucha a rukou zabloudil zpátky do jeho klína. Mladík se napjal a z úst mu uniklo krátké zasténání, když ho polaskal.

„Víš, taky se prostě můžu sebrat a odejít, když se budeš posmívat,“ odpověděl mu a trochu se zamračil. Ruka v klíně ho nenechávala chladným a musel se kousnout do jazyka, aby nezasténal znovu a nahlas. Přirozeně, že nevěděl, co dělat, když zatím měl jen dívky. A pokud by se mu dál ten pan záhadný hodlal posmívat, asi by se naštval a opravdu odešel, nehledě na svoje vzrušení.

"Ale to neuděláš, že ne...?" pošimral ho Telcontarův hlas na uchu a polibek mu, jako už několikrát ten večer, zabránil protestovat. Jakkoliv, protože ruka byla odvážnější, opustila jeho klín a zamířila dolů, na zadek a tam...

„Donuť mě,“ zašeptal a vpil se mu do rtů. Všechno tohle bylo tak hříšné, tak zakázané a zakázané ovoce přeci chutná nejlépe, ne?

"Nebude třeba," zamumlal Telcontar, jeho dlouhý prst zatím putoval po mladíkově kůži na místa, která by měla být zapovězená, ale ne v ložnici, kterou spolu sdílejí dva muži. "Řekni, kdyby to bolelo..." dodal potom ještě tišeji.

„Sebevědomí ti rozhodně nechybí,“ zasmál se krátce, zatímco ho cizinec líbal na krku a nakonec sevřel pevněji prostěradlo, když do něj pomalu pronikl první prst. Rozhodně si to představoval hůř, tohle se dalo snést.

Druhý byl o něco horší, ale Telcontar ho pořád líbal a hladil. Dotýkal se ho opravdu něžně a opatrně, odváděl jeho pozornost.... Že se Boromir ani nepozastavil nad tím, jakým způsobem se s ním vlastně miluje. "V pořádku?" Polibky zlehka mapovaly jeho tvář.

„Hmm,“ zamručel spokojeně a přitiskl se k němu. Rukama ho objal kolem krku a nakonec se přiblížil ke rtům. Ale nepolíbil ho, jen do zubů uchopil spodní ret a lehce skousnul. A když v sobě ucítil třetí prst, zasténal a možná ho do rtu kousnul trochu víc, než měl v úmyslu.

Telcontar jen trochu zasyknul. A potom se docela odtáhnul a začal cosi hledat ve svém vaku vedle postele. "Co-co?" zdvihl se Boromir překvapen. "Jen něco potřebuju," zamumlal Telcontar od země. "Nechci, aby... tě to bolelo."

Mladík se posadil, jednu nohu přehodil přes okraj postele a druhou pokrčil. Potom se trochu předklonil a opřel o ruce. Možná to byla trochu laciná póza, při které bylo všechno vidět, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jen se usmíval, s hlavou trochu nakloněnou a pozoroval cizincova záda.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten se napůl zdvihl, když postel zavrzala, a měl přímo skvělý výhled na jeho klín. Přivřel oči a pousmál se. "Takhle nevím, jestli to kdy najdu..." Přesunul se na okamžik tak, aby ho mohl políbit alespoň na koleno. "A musíš to hledat?" Odpovědi se Boromir nedočkal, jen Telcontar se zase sklonil dolů.

Mladík vstal z postele, přešel k jeho zádům a rukama mu pomalu přejel po ramenou. Polibky začal zasypávat jeho šíji a přitom se usmíval. Hladil svalnaté paže a nemohl se ho nabažit.

"Nedočkavče," zamumlal Telcontar, ale té pozornosti se rozhodně nebránil. Už našel, co potřeboval. Otočil se mladému muži v náručí a zatlačil ho zpátky k posteli. "Ještě pořád to chceš?"

"Už bys mohl s těmi otázkami přestat."

"No dobrá, dobrá..." zamumlal mu Telcontar do rtů, sklonil se nad něj a kolenem mu roztáhl nohy.

„Hm?“ usmál se vyzývavě a podíval se mu do očí. Ano, byl nervózní, ale i přesto po tom toužil snad ještě víc, než na začátku. Sledoval, jak se na neznámém vlní svaly a prsty mu přejel po hrudi. Lehce, spíš to bylo pohlazení, ale čím níž byl, tím na síle přidával, až ho možná škrábnul. A na tváři měl stále ten nevinný výraz. Obdržel polibek a znovu do něj pomalu vklouznul jeden prst, druhý i třetí... Jen to teď šlo trochu snáz.

"Otoč se," přikázal mu potom Telcontar tiše, a když to mladík udělal, pod břicho mu vsunul svůj smotaný plášť. Pak se nad ním sklonil a políbil ho ze strany na krk. Cítil, jak se chvěje, už dávno nebyl opilý, aby to mohl svést na ne zcela jasnou mysl, tušil, že má strach. A on sám měl najednou potřebu ho ujistit, že se bát nemusí... Jeho ne. Políbil ho ještě jednou, pomalu polibky pokračoval na ramena a přitom do něj vniknul.

Boromir pevně stiskl čelisti, zavřel oči a sevřel polštář. Tohle bylo mnohem větší než tři prsty a také to trochu víc bolelo. Ale ani nesyknul. Na bolest byl zvyklý a prostě počkal, až to přejde. A cizinec jakoby to vycítil, se přestal hýbat, aby si zvykl. Jen ho dál líbal na širokých ramenou, když otočil hlavu, líbal ho i na ústa a teprve, když ucítil, že se uvolnil, pohnul se. Mladík vydechl, znělo to skoro jako zasténání. Pohnul se tedy víc.

„Ještě víc,“ zamumlal Boromir a prohnul se. Tohle totiž byla nepopsatelná slast. Ale chtěl se otočit, lehnout si na záda a vidět mu do obličeje, protože od toho stálého ohlížení přes rameno ho začínal bolet krk. A navíc zeď nebyla ten nejpřitažlivější partner, kterého toužil pozorovat. A když mu vyhověl a začal přirážet víc, tak se musel přidržet pelesti postele a drtil ji v dlaních. Sténal nahlas, dával mu najevo, jak moc se mu to líbí a nakonec se rozhodl posunout ještě o kousek dál, když rukou směřoval ke svému klínu.

Zarazila ho jiná, která ho sevřela kolem zápěstí. "Ale, ale, ale..." zamumlal mu Telcontar do ucha, lehce ho kousnul a "neposlušnou" ruku mu zkroutil za záda. "Nic takového," dodal ještě a zavřel mu ústa polibkem. Vypadalo to, jako jeho oblíbený způsob, jak mu zabránit v protestech.

„Ale no tak!“ zasténal frustrovaně a pokusil se rukou trhnout. Výsledkem byla akorát tak bolest, která mu vystřelila do ramene. A potom konejšivý dotek, který se ho pokusil uklidnit. Marně, protože to byl musel jenom opatrně hladit a ne laskat, klouzat po jeho kůži a svádět. "Pu-pusť mě!" zasténal naléhavě, protože se Telcontar pořád pohyboval. Ale skutečně ho pustil a jen se přitiskl k jeho zpoceným zádům. "Připravíš mě o rozum!" _Ne, to se ti vlastně už povedlo_ , pomyslel si a zhluboka oddechoval. Tohle, tohle všechno ho dovádělo k šílenství. Už ani nedokázal poznat, jestli je to realita, nebo ne.

„Prosím,“ zasténal potom tiše. Oč prosil sám nevěděl. Aby ho konečně vysvobodil? Aby přestal? Ale kdyby zastavil, asi by ho zabil a potom vzkřísil a donutil ho dokončit, co začal. S vyvrácenou hlavou se ho pokoušel líbat a takřka kňučel, když se mu to nedařilo. Pak mu konečně jeho náhodný milenec splnil přání, uchopil ho za ruku a přiměl ho otočit se na záda.

Boromirovy ruce téměř vystřelily rychlostí světla k jeho krku, za který ho přitáhl k sobě a zuřivě se vrhnul na jeho ústa. Nehty mu pod přívalem slasti zatínal do ramena a do polibků vzdychal. Z Telcontara sálalo teplo a energie, kterou si přál vybít. Aby po tomhle padnul na postel naprosto vyčerpaný, uspokojený. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, nevědomky se stáhl, na což cizinec zareagoval odtrhnutím od rtů a zalapáním po dechu. Pak něco zamumlal v jazyce, kterému Boromir docela nerozuměl. Ale odhadoval to na nadávku. Ale co na tom komu sešlo, byl to fantastický zvuk a on, Boromir, byl důvod, proč cizinec takhle sténal. Hlasitě, živočišně a nenasytně. Bral si ho s každým pohybem tvrději a rychleji, nedal mu šanci ani na vydechnutí. Byl jeho. Jenom jeho.

„Ještě víc,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a stiskl mezi zuby jeho lalůček. A pak ho musel pustit, protože to tempo se stalo neúnosným a on klesl hlavou do polštáře. Sám toužil po uvolnění, kterého se mu nedostávalo. Už chtěl k vrcholu, ale chtěl tam s ním. Tušil, že kdyby se pokusil znovu sáhnout si do bolestně vzrušeného klína, dopadlo by to jako předtím.

Potom se najednou intenzita přírazů změnila a dostavil se nový pocit. Telcontar se narovnal, posadil se na paty a vytáhl si ho k sobě, takže tam teď před ním ležel roztažený jako laciná holka, s bedry vysoko na jeho stehnech a... Telcontar ho oběma rukama laskal v klíně.

Pro Boromira to byla krajně nevhodná a ponižující poloha, ale za tu rozkoš mu to stálo. Možná, že byl rudý až za ušima, ale stud rozhodně necítil. Cítil pouze touhu. Spalující, jako oheň. Proudila mu v žilách, rozpalovala jeho kůži stejně jako polibky a doteky od cizince. Zažehla v něm něco, co nikdy nepocítil. Toužil to Telcontarovi nějak oplatit, ale netušil jak. Navíc pasivní role se mu více než zamlouvala. Mohl ho konečně nerušeně pozorovat, ten rozložitý hrudník, posetý několika hlubokými jizvami, tvář zbrázděnou vráskami, oči, které mhouřil jako kočka, slastný výraz a kapky potu stékající mu po čele na krk a prsa. Vypadal, že je cele soustředěný na to, dostat z něj i poslední zbytky rozumu a utopit je ve slasti... Ale náhle ho přestal dráždit, místo toho ho chytl za boky a zase se nad něj nahnul. Rytmus milování se opět změnil.

„Ty... chceš abych se zbláznil, že ano?“ zachraptěl a přejel si jazykem po vyprahlých rtech.

"Spíš se dřív zblázním já z tebe..." odpověděl mu Telcontar tlumeně, zatímco se pokoušel nesténat. Moc mu to nešlo. Ten mladík byl tak těsný, horký, nedotčený, alespoň mužem. Nádherný.

„Zatím ses neprojevoval tak-,“ musel zasténat, když do něj cizinec prudce pronikl a silně mu sevřel rameno, “hlasitě,“ dořekl potom. Ale Boromirovi se líbilo, když se přestal kontrolovat, když ho chtěl ovládnout a unikl mu přitom nějaký ten sten.

"Možná jsi mě jen dostatečně nevnímal," poškádlil ho cizinec, zatímco mu okusoval krk.

Vjel rukou do havraních vlasů a zaklonil mu hlavu. „Copak to při tomhle jde?“ Vážně z něj byl úplně mimo. Cítil tlukot vlastního srdce v hlavě a soustředil se pouze na ty nejprimitivnější pudy.

A stejně tak i Telcontar, který už mu neodpověděl, jen se nechal líbat a hladit a pracovat své nejnižší pudy. Kýžená slast byla blízko, tak zatraceně blízko!

Když nakonec všechny pohyby dosáhly snad maximální rychlosti, mladík se k němu pevně přitiskl. „Už... to ne-vydržím,“ téměř to zavzlykal, když se čelem opíral o svalnaté rameno a nehty mu zatínal do zad.

"Poddej se tomu," zašeptal mu Telcontar do rtů, kousnul ho a přesunul se na jeho krk. Sám už se moc neovládal, ale chtěl ho potěšit, chtěl, aby pod ním sténal, křičel... Aby křičel kvůli němu.

„Prosím!“ zasténal a potom už neodolal a sjel volnou rukou mezi jejich těla. To napětí ve svalech bylo až bolestivé a touha po vrcholu neúnosná. Nechával se líbat, kousat do rtu a na oplátku sténal, škrábal, stahoval se, jen aby dal najevo, jak moc z něj šílí.

A najednou Telcontar přestal... Nazdvihl se, nepatrnou chvilku pozoroval, jak si snaží ulevit, a potom mu trhnutím natáhl obě ruce za hlavu a vtiskl do pokrývek. "Já sám..." usmál se potom jeho ublíženému výrazu. Jednou rukou mu držel obě zápěstí a přivřenýma očima sledoval, jak mladík zasténal a kousl do rtu, když se ho poprvé po delší době dotkl a sevřel ho v dlani. Rozhodně se neměl za co stydět. Víc než osmnáct mu netipoval. I tak byl ale rozkošný. A jemu se jen z toho pohledu vařila krev v žilách. Líbal ho tak naléhavě, jako už naléhavě potřeboval dosáhnout uvolnění. Stačilo tak málo!

A když potom mladík zalapal po dechu a jeho tělo sebou začalo škubat, přitiskl se k Telcontarovým rtům, aby se utišil. Aby nebyl tak hlasitý. Pak mu břicho pokropila lepkavá tekutina a on se schválně stáhl, jak nejvíce mohl. A Telcontar naposled prudce přirazil a on se cítil plný, uspokojený a příjemně unavený. Když se od něj potom starší muž trochu odtáhl a přerušil tak spojení rtů, omámeně jej pozoroval a konečky prstů přejížděl po jeho tvářích a zastavil se na naběhlých ústech a prokousnutém rtu.

"Mláďata mívají ostré zoubky," pousmál se Telcontar, přejel mu dlaní po břiše a zálibně se na ni zadíval. "Byl bych se zeptal, jestli sem chodíš často..."

„Občas sem zajdu,“ usmál se vyčerpaně a pokoušel se uklidnit. „Proč se ptáš?“

"Jen tak..." odtušil cizinec a natáhl se pro polibek. Klidný a uvolněný, jen malá pozornost, než se rozejdou. Aby se už pravděpodobně nikdy nepotkali.

 

×

 

V noci se Boromir z cizincova objetí opatrně vyprostil a jal se sbírat po pokoji své oblečení. Upřímně doufal, že ho nevzbudí, ale nevypadal na to. A pokud už byl vzhůru, zatraceně dobře to maskoval. Potichu se oblékl, ale mezi dveřmi se ještě otočil a věnoval muži v posteli poslední pohled s povzdechem. Už se neuvidí. Byla to krásná známost na jednu noc. Ale takový byl život. Cizinci tímto městem proplouvali a mizeli. Neviděl důvod, proč by to teď mělo být jinak.

Telcontar pootevřel jedno oko, až když byl pryč. Nespal, ale loučit se nechtěl, protože loučení k smrti nesnášel. A navíc věděl o kousek víc, než ten mladík. Hodlal totiž ve městě zůstat, alespoň nějaký čas. Měl prozatím dost toulání, spaní na studené zemi a podobných věcí. A Minas Tirith mu šťastnou náhodou přišlo velice vhod do cesty.

 

Boromir se u sebe v pokoji svlékl z šatů, které pak odhodil na zem a u umyvadla se pečlivě omyl. Celé tělo ho příšerně bolelo a byl rád, když si lehl do své vlastní postele. Jediná vada, kterou zpozoroval byla, že v ní ležel sám. Ale usnul spánkem milosrdných, jakmile zavřel oči. A zdálo se mu o záhadném cizinci, o jeho horkých polibcích a mapujících dotecích. O tom, jak ho cítil hluboko uvnitř sebe a jak Telcontar sténal.

Ráno ho vzbudila služebná s tím, že pan milostivý Správce chce, aby u přijímání cizinců seděl po jeho boku. A tak mu nezbylo nic jiného, než se obléknout do čistého oblečení a sejít do hlavního sálu. Denethor už seděl v čele a probíral se listinami. Ani nevzhlédl, když do místnosti vešel jeho prvorozený syn. Pouze rukou ukázal na místo vedle sebe a mladík si tam sedl. Loktem se opřel o dřevěné opěradlo a podepřel si bradu. Tohle ho nezajímalo. Stále byl myšlenkami u minulé noci. A jeho pohled se stával stále méně a méně přítomným. Ani si nevšiml, že lidé už začali žádat o navštívení Správce.

 

Když si přes ramena přehodil plášť, naposledy se zadíval do napůl slepého zrcadla, které viselo na stěně pokoje. Pousmál se na svůj odraz, ale ten úsměv nebyl moc veselý…Takhle už se na sebe díval nejednou. A dokonce už takhle stál i zde, v Minas Tirith, jen v jiném pokoji, ale zrcadlo bylo osleplé naprosto stejně… a jeho odraz v něm býval mladší. I když se na svět díval pořád s tímtéž smutným vědoucím pousmáním. Minulost se vrací ve spirále, pomyslel si, podobá se, ale stejná nikdy není. Věděl, že ho správce nepozná, i na něm čas nechal svoje stopy a lidé také. „Jmenuji se Aragorn. A říká se mi také Telcontar,“ pronesl svému obrazu v zrcadle. Pak si přes hlavu natáhl kapuci a vyrazil. Správce čekal.

 

„Otče, proč tu musím být?“ zeptal se Boromir znuděně, když další návštěvník odešel a oni zůstali pouze v přítomnosti služebnictva. Nechápal, čím toho Správce dosáhne. Akorát se tu nudil a tváře neznámých ho nezajímaly. Nejraději by ještě zůstal ležet. Bolel ho celý člověk a ta dřevěná židle tomu moc na pohodlnosti nepřidávala. Tak se jen mírně sesunul, aby neseděl tak zpříma, pravou nohu si v kotníku opřel o levé koleno a čekal na otcovu odpověď.

„Protože jsi můj prvorozený syn. Až zemřu, je tvojí povinností zasednout na moje místo. Musíš vědět, jak se má Správce v takovýchto chvílích chovat. Musíš tady být,“ odpověděl Denethor klidným hlasem a pokynul na služebnou, aby přivedla dalšího cizince, pokud za dveřmi nějaký byl. A Boromir si povzdechl a znovu se zadíval stranou, od všeho toho dění. Nezajímalo ho to - do chvíle, než se dveře znovu otevřely a dovnitř vešel další. Plášť, který mu visel z rozložitých ramenou, byl Boromirovi víc, než povědomý. Stejně tak ta sebejistá chůze. Pohled planoucích očí. Rozhodně mu byl víc, než povědomý. Protože měl svého nočního milence spatřit ještě jednou.... Na tom nejnevhodnějším místě ze všech. A na útěk bylo pozdě.

A protože byl mladík víc, než překvapený, před otcem a služkami se zmohl jen na hluboké nadechnutí, sevření ruky v pěst a přimhouření očí. Ano, Boromir překvapení přímo nenáviděl. Rád by onoho neznámého muže viděl třeba v hostinci, na ulici, ve stáji – jen ne tady. V hlavním sále, u Správce.

Telcontar v tu chvíli poklekl na pravé koleno a zdvihl hlavu. "Aragorn, syn Aratho..." V tu chvíli se jeho oči střetly s Boromirovýma a slova se mu zasekla v krku. "...nův... žádá o slyšení..." dořekl potom o mnoho slabším hlasem.

„Povstaň a povídej,“ vybídl ho unaveně Denethor. Boromirovi mezitím před očima proběhly vzpomínky z minulé noci a při střetnutí jejich pohledů zbledl. Hodně zbledl. Aragornovi bylo jistě jasné, kdo je, když sedí po Správcově pravici. Ale jak si mohl všimnout, tohle setkání nepříjemně překvapilo oba. Aragorn - Telcontar zblednul taky a jakoby mu slova nechtěla přes rty. Nečekal ho. Tedy čekal, ale ne tady. Ne po boku Správce. Hádal, že jeho náhodný milenec bude z vyšších vrstev... Ale nehádal na syna vládce Bílého města. "Chtěl bych vstoupit do tvých služeb, Správce. Jsem lovec a už moc dlouho se toulám po Středozemi, viděl jsem mnohé a mnohé jsem zažil. Chci dát svou sílu i zkušenosti do služeb Bílému městu."

„A jakou práci si zde představuješ? Strážného? Řekni,“ zeptal se a znovu sklonil svůj pohled k listinám. A Boromir zalapal po dechu. Měl chuť, opravdu velkou chuť, se zvednout a odejít, ať to bylo jakkoliv nevychované.

"Kde uznáš za vhodné, že by mé schopnosti našly uplatnění. Můžeš se sám přesvědčit, co všechno ti mohu nabídnout..." zamumlal Aragorn a snažil se nedívat na toho mladíka.

"Říkáš, že jsi lovec a zcestovalý?" Správce náhle ožil, jakoby ho napadla výborná myšlenka.

"Ano. A nejen to..."

"Dobrá, měl bych pro tebe službu. Je těžká a nebezpečná... Můj nejstarší syn potřebuje někoho, kdo by na něj dohlédl."

„Otče!“ ozval se rozzuřeně Boromir a prudce se postavil. Sevřel obě ruce v pěst, jak ho zabolelo pozadí, ale ani nepípnul. Nikdy nepochopil tohle jeho chování. Shazoval ho? Proč ale před někým, koho neznal?

„Sedni si,“ přikázal a sjel ho autoritativním pohledem. A mladík mu vzdoroval.

"Já si nejsem jistý..." ozval se v tu chvíli Aragorn a zbledl ještě citelněji.

"Myslíš, že podceňuji tvé zkušenosti a tvou zcestovalost?"

"Ne, to jsem  nemyslel ani v nejmenším," sklopil hlavu a zabodl pohled do podlahy. To bude peklo, napadlo ho vzápětí.

„To mi chceš pořídit další chůvu?“ povzdechl si Boromir, ale jakoby mluvil do dubu. Otec ho ignoroval. Ani nebral na vědomí jeho přítomnost. „Už mě zde nepotřebuješ, když rozhoduješ za mě,“ řekl potom směrem ke Správci, když se alespoň trochu uklidnil. A pak sešel těch pět schodů a odešel. Nepotřeboval poslouchat rýpaní otce. Po Aragornovi vrhnul krátký pohled a zčervenal. Připadal si tak trapně. Ze síně skoro utekl.

„Boromire!“ zahřměl místností Správcův hlas, ale mladík byl už pryč.

"Správce... Je tohle, skutečně tohle, co po mě žádáš?"

"Ano, jistě. Můj syn potřebuje dohled, společníka, nazvi to jak chceš. Jsem si jistý, že s tvými zkušenostmi se snad i něco přiučí a trochu zkrotne." Aragorn znovu sklopil pohled. S tímhle nepočítal. Ale na druhou stranu - přístup do Citadely mu tím spadl sám do klína. Kývnul. Co jiného mu ostatně zbývalo.


	4. Chapter 4

Seděl na kameni a pozoroval oblohu. Kdysi takhle seděli i s otcem. Jen tak, čas se zastavil, oni si povídali a nikdo je nerušil. Chybělo mu to. Ale často sem chodil sám, miloval samotu. Byl tam klid na přemýšlení. Povzdechl si. Momentálně se mu myšlenky stáčely jen k jednomu jedinému člověku. A náhle mu došlo, že takhle se opravdu potkat neměli. Otec do něj rýpal a on se znemožnil. A připadal si tak..., tak poníženě, až to nebylo možné. Takhle by se vůbec neměl cítit Správcův následník.

"Takže Správcův syn, jo?" ozvalo se v tu chvíli za ním. Krajně rozzlobeným hlasem.

Neodpověděl mu to na to. Ani se neotočil. Jen sklonil hlavu a vlasy mu padly do čela. „Já se neprosil o to být jeho synem. Někdy Faramirovi závidím. Překvapující, že? Někdo jako já a zrovna jeho potomek - prvorozený,“ řekl potom potichu a uchechtnul se. Sice nechápal jeho rozhořčení, ale kdyby se na potkání ve městě představoval každému, otec by hned věděl, kam chodí, s kým, co dělá.

„Řeči, řeči, řeči…“ odfrknul si Telcontar a přešel k němu. „Tohohle jsi mě mohl ušetřit.“ Boromir se otočil. „Měl jsem tušit, že půjdeš zrovna za mým otcem?!“

„Nejradši bych ti jich pár vrazil!“ zavrčel.

„Tak to udělej, jestli si tím ulevíš!“

„A strážní mě zatknou, že jsem tě napadl. A až se dozví, že jsem s tebou spal, rovnou mě na místě popraví.“

„Když to nikomu neřekneš, nikdo tě popravovat nebude. Vážně mě mrzí, že jsem se ti nepředstavil. Jsem Boromir, syn Denethorův a chci se s tebou vyspat. Moc vtipné,“ odpověděl kousavě, ale zůstával stát. Začínal tu noc považovat za chybu. Obrovskou chybu.

"Jsem Aragorn, syn Arathornův, a vyspím se s tebou rád," povzdechl si. "Neříkal jsi včera náhodou něco jiného?"

"Nepředstavuju se na potkání, není to moc bezpečné." Jen to dořekl, uvědomil si, jak to asi zní. No, co už. „Chápeš? Omlouvám se, pokud jsem ti tím způsobil problémy. Radši půjdu,“ dořekl, co měl na srdci a otočil se k němu zády. Měl pravdu. Kdyby se tohle někdo dozvěděl, nebyly by z toho příjemnosti. A proto se to už nesmělo opakovat.

"No, stalo se, stalo... Co naděláme. Momentálně ti mám dělat chůvu a ochránce v jednom. Takže bych tě asi měl doprovodit."

"Já se o to otce neprosil."

"Ale já to nehodlám odmítnout, promiň..." Pokrčil rameny.

Jen se zamračil a rázným krokem zamířil k hlavní bráně. Nepoznával ho. Kam se poděl ten muž ze včerejší noci? Pozorný, milý, něžný. I když na jeho místě by asi nereagoval jinak. Povzdechl si. Jeho jako chůvu rozhodně nechtěl. Co na tom, že za odchod Aragornova předchůdce mohl on. Jeho otec poprosil přítele, aby na Boromira dohlédl a dával mu lekce šermířství. A Boromir ho hned v prvním zkušebním zápase porazil. A ten až příliš hrdý muž to nemohl přenést přes srdce. Jenže jak se zbavit Aragorna? _Snadno_ , napověděl mu zlomyslný hlásek, _stačí jen otci říct, co dělal dole v krčmě a zbavíš se ho nadobro... Tedy pokud vynecháš tu skutečnost, že to dělal s tebou._

"Boromire, stůj," uslyšel za sebou. Rozum se vzepřel, ale nohy samy zastavily. Počkal, až ho Aragorn došel. Vysoký muž vypadal trochu rozpačitě, pokud to u něj vůbec bylo možné. "Poslouchej, omlouvám se. Jen to bylo poněkud nepříjemné překvapení. Asi i pro oba. Byl jsem nespravedlivý, odpusť."

„Nemáš důvod se omlouvat,“ odpověděl mu mladík stroze. Ne, otci to říci nemohl. Ani kdyby vynechal fakt, že spal s ním. Každý si může dělat, co chce. Nikdo nemá právo rozhodovat, kdo s kým bude spát. Ani Správce. Ne, musí se ho zbavit jinak. V zápase, jako toho ješitu, by Aragorna neporazil určitě. Musí vymyslet jiný plán. Aragorn však zatím vypadal zamyšleně, rukou si pohrával s jílcem meče a vypadalo to, že ho vůbec nevnímá. Nejspíš to jen předstíral, v předstírání byl ostatně dobrý... Bylo dost těžké si ho představit, jak nad ním sténá, jak ho hladí... Tyhle myšlenky si musel zakázat.

"Co je vlastně úkolem tvého společníka?" zeptal se znenadání druhý muž.

„Dohlížet na rozmazleného spratka, který se o sebe, podle otce, neumí postarat a nezná pravidla etikety,“ odpověděl neosobním tónem Boromir. Držet si odstup, nesvlékat ho pohledem a ignorovat sebemenší narážky – přesně to si dal mladík za úkol.

Aragorn jen přikývl a potom se usilovně zadíval k černé hradbě skal a hor, za kterými ležela mrtvá země. Na svého svěřence se raději nedíval. Už měl překvapení až po krk, stačilo když ho uviděl sedět vedle správce, na okamžik se s ním zatočila síň... A kromě toho, vzpomínky na včerejšek byly živější, než cokoliv, co se odehrálo dneska. Bylo těžké se jim ubránit.

Když už byly skoro u brány, Boromir se zastavil. Dost blízko na to, aby stráže věděly, kdo je, ale dost daleko, aby neslyšely. S ním se zastavil i Aragorn. Nechápavě pozvedl obočí a díval se na mladíka, který vypadal, že přemýšlí. A pak promluvil. „Už znáš moje jméno. Můžeš mě oslovovat a šeptat ho do noci,“ použil proti němu potichu jeho slova a ušklíbl se. A potom ho obešel, pozdravil stráže a zmizel mezi lidmi.

Aragorn se na okamžik zarazil, potom mu ale přes rty přeběhl mírný úsměv. Mládě bylo navztekané a umíněné, ale mohl alespoň doufat, že mu to dlouho nevydrží. Už jen touhle malou pomstou... Kterou nehodlal nechat jen tak. Vyběhl za ním. A bylo to o něco složitější, než čekal. Boromir své město znal stejně dobře, jako on svou přírodu, a tak mu trvalo drahnou chvíli, než ho našel.

Kupodivu mířil zrovna do toho hostince, kde se včera... Aragorn ho dohnal několika dlouhými kroky, chytil ho za rameno a než se Boromir vůbec zmohl na nějakou obranu, přimáčkl ho ke zdi v jedné z postranních uliček. "A co kdybych řekl, že tě chci oslovovat a šeptat tvé jméno do noci?"

„Tak mě klidně oslovuj a jméno si šeptej při usínání,“ odsekl a pokusil se mu vytrhnout. Jenže Aragorn byl silnější a držel ho pevně.

"A ty chceš svému otci dokázat, že jsi samostatný? Tak začni u sebe. Omluvil jsem se, ale nemáme si co vyčítat. Ty ses nepředstavil, já smlčel, kdo jsem a co tu hledám. Nic více, nic méně."

„Já ti nic nevyčítám. Bylo to zpestření na jednu noc, ne? Tak mě prosím pusť,“ poslední slova skoro šeptal. Ne, nic mu nevyčítal. Vyčítal akorát tak sobě. Potřeboval zmizet z jeho dosahu, potřeboval se napít, na chvíli otupit smysly a umlčet svědomí.

Aragorn potřásl hlavou nad tou umíněností. "Na jednu noc? Kdybych tě nepotkal dneska v Citadele, tak bych se vyptal té hezké hostinské, co jsi zač a odkud chodíš..."

„Pravděpodobně by ti to neřekla,“ zamumlal odpověď a podíval se bokem. Jak ho tak držel, přitisknutého ke zdi, Boromirovi zase začaly myslí vířit vzpomínky na včerejšek.

"Myslím, že řekla," odpověděl Aragorn tiše a kradmo ho napadlo, že by ho asi měl pustit. Jenže se mu nějak nechtělo a Boromir se zatím ani nepokoušel bránit.

„Věř mi, že ne. Měla by… velké problémy,“ řekl potichu a čekal. Aragornovy ruce hřály, stejně jako v noci. A jemu zběsile bušilo srdce. Už se nečervenal, ale nechápal, co tohle znamená. Proč ho ještě držel? Byli sice lidem z očí, ulička byla vážně dost tmavá, ale stejně sem mohl kdokoliv přijít.

"Tak bych si tě našel jinak..." Sám se podivil, co se mu stalo s hlasem, protože ho najednou nepoznával. Tedy ten svůj hlas nepoznával. Ani sám sebe nějak nemohl poznat. Obvykle se choval a uvažoval rozumějí. Ale k tomu mladíkovi ho něco neodolatelně táhlo.

A Boromir se potichu zasmál a podíval se na něj. „A jak, prosím tě? Jsou tu tucty mladíků, jako já. Stačilo, abych dnes ráno nebyl po boku otce a nezjistil bys, kdo jsem.“

"Podceňuješ mě a to se mi nelíbí..." zamručel Aragorn.

„To bych si nedovolil,“ ušklíbl se na něj a v očích mu hrály plamínky. Kdyby mohl, vážně by se smál, ale radši ho nepokoušel.

"Ale dovolil a teď už dokonce podruhé..." pousmál se Aragorn nebezpečně.

„Jo, mě to hrozně mrzí,“ pronesl ironicky Boromir a naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu, “takže, co s tím uděláš?“

"Něco, zač by mě Správce opravdu nechal popravit." Nahnul se a políbil ho.

„Neblázni,“ zašeptal a snažil se si namlouvat, že to nechce, že to není příjemné, že po něm netouží. Uvnitř hrudníku cítil úzkost. Nevěděl z čeho, ale byla tam. Nahlodávala ho kousek po kousku. Co když je odhalí? Co když sem někdo přijde?

"Blázním," odpověděl mu tiše a věděl, že snad nikdy neřekl větší pravdu. Protože tohle bylo bláznovství. Měl se otočit na patě, hned jak ho uviděl v Citadele. Rozhodně se s ním teď neměl líbat. Jenže chtěl. Chtěl se ujistit... Jenže o čem? O čem.

„Proč mi tohle děláš?“ zeptal se ho Boromir. Znělo to docela zoufale, protože zoufalý byl. Chtěl někoho, koho mít nemohl. Alespoň ne veřejně. A potom sundal jednu Aragornovu ruku ze svého ramene a propletl s ním prsty. Palcem pomalu přejížděl po hřbetě, hladil tu zhrublou kůži, a pak jen pootevřel rty a čekal, až se zase nakloní. Vypadalo to docela nevinně. On byl takové neviňátko. Vlk v rouše beránčím. A kdo jiný to měl vědět, než právě Aragorn. Kdo jiný a kdo lépe? Ten mu právě druhou ruku položil na tvář a přitáhl si ho blíž. Blíž, aby ho mohl líbat ještě víc, pokud to vůbec šlo.„Proč tohle děláš ty mě?“ odpověděl mu potom otázkou, mezi polibky.

„Já přece nic nedělám,“ ušklíbnul a kousnul ho do rtu. Ne tolik, jako včera. Jen jemně. A potom zraněné místečko ošetřil jazykem. „To ty sis začal,“ dopověděl a volnou rukou mu zajel pod košili, aby přejel prsty po páteři a směřoval stále níž. Teď bylo na místě říct dost. Věděl to moc dobře, ale když se ho dotkl, nechal to být. Nikdo je tu nemohl vidět, zatím ne...

"Poslouchej, už vím, proč ti otec pořídil dohled," usmál se trochu.

„Jo, a proč?“ zeptal se a chňapnul mu po rtech. Vychutnával si tu blízkost, tisknul se k němu a dál ho hladil po zádech. Přišlo mu, že čím déle ho hladí, tím víc hřeje. Že by ho vzrušoval? Usmál se té myšlence. A potom rukou sjel na jeho zadek a přitiskl svůj klín k jeho. „Hm?“

"Protože jsi nezdárný syn, který potřebuje zkrotit. Důkladně a důsledně." Chytil tu nenechavou ruku a odtáhl ji ze svého pozadí. "A jak to hodláš udělat?" Boromir se jen lehce usmál. "To ještě uvidíme."

„No, tak až na to přijdeš, tak mi řekni,“ zasmál se krátce a vykroutil se mu. Teď stál od Aragorna asi tak metr, ale stále ve stínu uličky. To, co před chvílí udělal, to úplně odporovalo tomu, co si myslel. Co si usmyslel, že neudělá. Ale touha byla silnější.

"Přijdu," usmál se mnohoznačně Aragorn. Ale potom se otočil na patě a zamířil pryč. Nevěděl, jestli po něm skočí, spíš by hádal, že s ním uraženě nepromluví alespoň pár dní. Ale musel nastavit alespoň nějaké hranice. Když už ne jemu, tak sama sobě.

Ale Boromir se otočil, krátce se zasmál a zamířil na opačnou stranu. K Citadele, do svého pokoje, do postele. Schody do patra téměř vyběhl. A čekalo ho překvapení. Před dveřmi čekal jeho otec, aby mu oznámil, že jeho nový opatrovník od teď bude bydlet v tomto domě, aby ho měl stále na očích. A pak v klidu odešel. Mladík tam stál jako opařený. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si plně uvědomil, co mu vlastně bylo sděleno. Že bude mít Aragorna na dosah ruky. Jen pár kroků a mohl by se dotýkat jeho těla. A že by si jeho opatrovník dal říct, v té uličce se na něj přece vrhnul docela sám...

A potom zapadl do pokoje. Tenhle večer tu zřejmě Aragorn ještě ale spát nebude. Musely by ho hledat stráže, ale to otec jistě nenařídil. Až tak nadšený z nové chůvy, že by ho musel mít ještě ten den pod střechou, snad nebyl. Nebo byl? Docela závažná otázka, vzhledem k tomu, co se stalo v té postranní uličce... Někdo tiše zaklepal. Pak ani nepočkal na vyzvání, otevřel si a vklouznul dovnitř. Aragorn.

„Jen jsem vám chtěl oznámit, pane, že kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval, spím hned vedle. Jak se na správného společníka a ochránce sluší." Řekl to s mírným úsměvem a nevyzpytatelným pohledem v očích.

A Boromir, natažený na posteli s rukama za hlavou a zavřenýma očima jen něco zamumlal na odpověď. Vážně ho teď musel někdo otravovat? A pak mu došlo, že ten hlas je nějaký známý. Vymrštil se do sedu. „Teda, chci říct, cože?!“


	5. Chapter 5

"Váš otec mě požádal, abych se přestěhoval sem do paláce, abych vám mohl být nablízku, jak se sluší," usmál se Aragorn a zůstal stát u dveří, zdvořilý a nenápadný.

Boromir protočil panenky a znovu s sebou praštil do polštáře. Myšlenky se mu točily kolem jednoho slova. _Vražda._ Proč mu tohle otec dělal? A Aragorn tomu taky moc nepřidával. Provokoval ho každým pohybem. Opřený o futra, ruce složené na prsou a ten jeho vševědoucný úsměv! Provokoval už jen tím, jak dýchal a potom se pomalu vydal na obchůzku jeho pokoje. Jeho pohyby připomínaly v lecčem šelmu. Obratnou a nepolapitelnou. Prohlédl každý kout a ani se neobtěžoval říct proč.

  „Hledáš něco?“ zeptal se potom mladík podrážděně. Nesnášel, když se mu někdo hrabal ve věcech. Byť jen povrchově.

"Dívám se, kde jsou slabá místa tohoto pokoje. Nebo tě snad nemám chránit?" obrátil se na něj, zrovna když zkoumal velké dveře na balkon. Byl v podřepu a díval se přes rameno.

„Aha, takže skříň, stůl, židle, balkón. Pochybuju, že se někdo vyšplhá do nejvyšších míst, aby mě ve spánku zabil,“ zasmál se krátce a zadíval se na strop. „Hodláš zkoumat i slabiny postele?“ Když si uvědomil, jak to vyznělo, nejradši by si nafackoval. A tak se jen otočil čelem ke zdi a upřímně doufal, že si to nijak Aragorn nevyložil. Prostě to z něj vypadlo.

"Měl bych snad?" Aragorn se nad něj nahnul a zašeptal to tak blízko jeho ucha, že stačilo jen málo... A mohl by ho políbit na tvář. Na ústa. Kamkoliv.

Boromir sebou cuknul. Nečekal ho tak blízko. „Ne, postel je naprosto bezpečná,“ zamumlal a otočil se k němu. Stále měl zavřené oči. Nechtěl se na něj dívat, zase tomu jeho pohledu podlehnout.

"Když jsi v ní ty, není bezpečná ani náhodou." Aragornův hlas ho pohladil na krku. Ten prevít se ho ani nedotknul. Jen na něj mluvil a byl tak blízko, že teplo, které z něj šlo, bylo takřka hmatatelné. Mladíkovi začínalo být vedro. Odsunul se od něj a rychle z postele vstal. Ha! Teď jsem na tebe vyzrál! „Teď už bezpečná je,“ usmál se. Utíkal před ním. Mládě, které bylo nervózní, které nevědělo, co cítí. Zůstal stát kousek od postele a nervózně si za zády pohrával s prsty.

"Ale to zase není bezpečný tvůj pokoj." Aragorn zůstal stát, aby mezi nimi zůstávala postel. Neprovokoval ho vědomě, ale už jen jeho přítomnost byla krajně zneklidňující.

„Proč jsi přišel doopravdy?“ zeptal se a pomalu k němu se k němu přiblížil. Ne, vážně se na něj neměl dívat. Jakoby ho zhypnotizoval, neviditelnými pouty k sobě přitahoval. Nějak se mu nechtělo věřit, že přišel jen zkontrolovat pokoj.

"Protože jsem vzal službu u tvého otce, samozřejmě. Je to má povinnost," odpověděl Aragorn klidně a opřel se o stěnu vedle balkónu. Díval se na něj a v očích měl zase to, co Boromir zahlédl tu noc... Jen se ovládal. Dokonale. A to ovládání ho přímo přivádělo k šílenství. Proč se on neuměl tak perfektně ovládat? Proč v sobě měl nepořádek? Byl vystrašený z těch pocitů, které ho zaplavily. Jedna velká bouře citů, kterou nikdy necítil. Bylo mu dvacet a jediné, co znal, byla starost a hrátky na vojáky s bratrem, štvaní otce. V podstatě byl ještě dítě. A sám si to moc dobře uvědomoval, ale teď, když se díval jeho směrem, toužil po jediné věci. A tak k němu přešel, bez řečí mu rukama zajel pod košili a přisál se na jeho krk. Byli skoro stejně vysocí, Boromir možná o centimetr dva menší, ale to nevadilo.

"Co to děláš?" zeptal se Aragorn a jeho dech byl horký, když ho pošimral na kůži.

"Snažím se tě svést," zamumlal Boromir a něžně se dál propracovával k jeho rtům.

"Aha," hlesl Aragorn, nechal se políbit a potom si ho přitáhl blíž. To tělo se o něj opřelo snad až příliš ochotně, přitisklo se k němu tak dokonale, jakoby byli dva díly jedné skládanky... Ten kluk měl v sobě něco stěží postihnutelného, něco, co Aragorna nutilo dělat věci za hranicí zdravého rozumu. Věci, které se skládaly ze zadýchaných výkřiků, polibků a doteků, co zamotávaly hlavu.

„A koukám, že se mi to daří,“ vydechl do jeho horké kůže s stiskl ji mezi zuby. Rukama přejížděl po vypracovaném těle a nevědomky ho přinutil ruce zvednout, aby mu tu zatracenou košili svlékl. Jen překážela.

"Kdo by ti odolal..." Aragorn ho nechal, ať si dělá co chce. Bavilo ho, když ten kluk převzal iniciativu. Nechal se manipulovat, kam Boromir chtěl. Nakonec skončil na jeho posteli a to mládě mu sedělo obkročmo na stehnech a pokoušelo se mu dobýt do kalhot.

„Nevím, kdo by měl odolávat. Chci jen jednoho,“ usmál se pak vítězně, když se mu podařilo kalhoty Aragornovi i svléknout. A pak se nad ním sklonil, přejel si jazykem po rtech a přimhouřil oči. Prsty mapoval jeho krk, čelisti, bradu a nakonec mu ukazováčkem přejel po spodním rtu.

Aragornovy ruce se mu mezitím vkradly pod košili, pohladily ho a potom pokračovaly dolů a stáhly mu kalhoty z boků. Proti němu byl Boromir štíhlý, skoro útlý a zmizela ta tajemná aura z první noci. Tu ovšem nahradilo něco jiného, příchuť nebezpečí.

Boromir se usmál, a dravě se vrhnul na jeho rty. Nevědomky se začal pomalu pohybovat a třít tak svůj klín o Aragornův. „A co teď, pane opatrovníku?“ ušklíbnul se na něj a přejel mu jazykem od klíční kosti k bradě. A potom na vlhkou cestičku, kterou zanechal, lehce fouknul.

"Měl bych se zvednout a odejít,"zauvažoval Aragorn a čekal, jestli ho nechá. Ale Boromir byl příliš odhodlaný, jen ho vtisknul do matrace a zatvářil se zuřivě.

"Nikam!"

"Mohl bych se s tebou pomilovat," navrhl mu potom. "Třeba bych tě mohl i svléknout..."

„Hm, a jak mě hodláš svléknout, když jsem nahoře?“ zasmál se tiše a sjel rukama na jeho zápěstí a doslova Aragorna přišpendlil k posteli.

"Jak se se mnou hodláš milovat oblečený?" kontroval mu v klidu otázkou.

„Když mě nesvlékneš,“ nechal doznít do prázdna a vítězně se usmál. On bude mít poslední slovo.

"Držíš mě," Aragorn se pousmál a na oko se pokusil dostat z jeho sevření.

„Nehraj si na slabého,“ zamumlal mu do rtů a pustil jeho zápěstí. Místo toho mu jednou rukou zajel do vlasů a druhou mapoval břišní svaly. Nakonec si na něj lehl úplně, přestal se opírat o lokty a vzdychl, jak se jeho hrudník dotkl té horké kůže. Oproti němu si připadal jako led.

„A víš, jestli doopravdy nejsem slabý…?“ Znovu se pousmál, objal ho kolem pasu a stáhl pod sebe. „Třeba je moje užitečnost hlavně ve zkušenostech, znalostech,“ pokračoval, zatímco ho sem tam občas políbil.

  „Zkušený? To ano. Ale slabý? Nevěřím,“ zasmál se krátce Boromir a pohladil ho po vypracovaných pažích a ramenou. Ne, on slabý určitě nebyl, nejen, že tak nevypadal, ale těžko by jinak přežil v divočině.

Jen si z něj utahoval, to mu šlo dobře a zjevně se i královsky bavil. Ale taky se nad ním skláněl docela nahý, kolenem tlačil mezi jeho nohy... "Vážně to chceš? Teď už to není jen nevinně strávená noc s neznámým," zeptal se po chvíli.

„A co to bude? Nevinně strávená noc s někým, jehož jméno už znám?“ ušklíbnul se a opřel se o lokty, aby mu byl blíž. Pak se jen trochu natáhl a lehce ho políbil. A mladík si z něj začínal utahovat. Aragornovi se líbil ten jeho přidrzlý přístup, i to jeho popichování. „Hm?“ pobídl ho potom a trochu se pod ním zamrcasil. Boromir se začínal nudit a jen hltat očima jeho téměř nahé tělo ho také nemohlo zabavit do nekonečna. Ne, že by to nebyla nádherná podívaná.

"Mohl by ses svléknout a já bych chvíli pozoroval tebe," usmál se Aragorna a svalil se na stranu. Pak se posadil a tázavě se na Boromira podíval přes rameno. "Hm?" Ani nestihl doříct, mládě už bylo s postele a na nohou."Nebo víš co? Já sám," přitáhl si ho Aragorn k sobě.

„Stále jsi mi neodpověděl. A já nemám rád nezodpovězené otázky,“ zamumlal a nechal si stáhnout halenu. „A klidně bych se svlékl sám.“

"A na co jsi se konkrétně ptal?" Zkusmo olízl jeho kůži. Byla jemně slaná a voněla nějakým olejem. Správcův synek, pousmál se pro sebe a políbil ho. Boromir se trochu zachvěl, nepatrně.

„A co to bude? Nevinně strávená noc s někým, jehož jméno už znám? A potřetí se opakovat nehodlám,“ pověděl mu a nechal se znovu políbit. A pak strhnout na postel. „Budu se tě ptát tak dlouho, dokud mi neodpovíš. Dokážu být velmi vytrvalý, když něco chci, víš?"

"Už nemůžeš odejít a dělat, že se nic nestalo..." odpověděl mu Aragorn. "Víš?" Políbil ho na rty a rozšněroval tkanice na jeho kalhotách.

„Třeba už ani nechci, co ty víš?“ zasmál se a pozoroval jeho počínání. Jeho zkušené ruce a hbité prsty, kterak mu svlékají kalhoty ke kolenům, odkud ke kotníkům sklouzly samy. Aragornovy ruce silně kontrastovaly oproti jeho světlé kůži. Byl opálenější, než Boromir, ale jemu se to líbilo. Velké a hrubé ruce mu přejížděly po těle s nebývalou něžností. Přál si, aby to trvalo napořád. On, Aragorn a tenhle pokoj, tahle chvíle.

Odpovědi už se nedočkal, místo toho ho Aragorn položil zpátky na postel, začal ho líbat, ale nepřestával hladit. Chvílemi se ho skoro nedotýkal, mohl cítit jen to teplo z jeho ruky, chvílemi mu skoro hnětl svaly a dával mu tak zcela nečekané uvolnění.

„Třeba s tebou chci být, ale to se asi nedozvíš. Utíkat rozhodně nehodlám,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a objal ho. Potom políbil a musel uznat, že v posteli byl Aragorn vážně dobrý. Skoro se mu nechtělo věřit, že ho nepovažuje na jednorázovou záležitost. Co by na něm viděl? Pěknou tvářičku a vypracované tělo? Dost možná... Ale v tuhle chvíli mu taky zvládl spolehlivě vyhnat z hlavy veškeré pochybnosti, přání, myšlenky, cokoliv. Zůstala jen slast a divný pocit, kdesi u srdce, když se s ním miloval.

 _Být se mnou?,_ napadlo Aragorna ve chvíli, kdy Boromir polapil jeho ústa v hlubokém polibku. _Nemyslím si, že bys se mnou chtěl být, se stárnoucím lovcem a člověkem bez domova... Jestli jsi ovšem myslel na to, že se mnou chceš zůstat..._ Ten polibek byl horký a přehlušil všechny pochybnosti i jiné úvahy.

„Chci tě,“ zamumlal potom do polibku a doufal, že Aragorn nepoznal, co všechno tím myslel, protože to neznamenalo chtít jen fyzicky. Cítil jeho horoucí tělo a chtěl hořet s ním. Alespoň v tuhle chvíli. Chytil Aragorna za ramena a trhnul s ním pod sebe. A potom se tvrdě, žádostivě a zoufale přitiskl k jeho rtům a rukama jej tlačil do matrace.

 _Znáš mě sotva pár dní..._ Aragorn mlčel, jen trochu syknul, když mu Boromir zaryl nehty do zad. A když ho potom tisknul do matrace, jen zavřel oči. "Co to děláš, ty blázne?" hlesnul, jakmile se jeho ruce ocitly v tom sevření. "Boromire..."

  „Ano? Poslouchám,“ odpověděl a zarazil se. Asi bylo něco špatně. Něco udělal? A tak na něm jen zůstal sedět, ale rukama se stále opíral o jeho ramena. Najednou nevěděl, co čekat.

"Pojď sem." Objal ho, přitáhl si ho blíž a políbil. Zajel mu prsty do vlasů, nepoddajných, jako on sám, a líbal ho, jakoby nikdy nechtěl přestat. Nechtěl. Jen se nemohl ubránit tomu, aby si nespletl tělesné potěšení s něčím mnohem hlubším.

  „Tak co se stalo?“ zamumlal, když ho Aragorn nechal na chvilku vydechnout a on rozdýchal polibek. Cítil, jak ho Aragornova ruka vískala ve vlasech, občas sjela na krk, pohladila pod uchem a on akorát tak ztěžka dýchal a přivíral oči. Chtěl vědět, proč ho z ničeho nic oslovil a proč se na něj tak podíval.

"Jsi blázen, nádherný, pomilováníhodný blázen..." Znovu ho políbil, sklouzl na krk a přitom ho trochu nazdvihl. Boromir těžce vydechl, ale své otázky se nechtěl vzdát. Ale Aragornovi se nechtělo odpovídat, protože sám dost dobře nevěděl, co by mu odpověděl...

„Nechceš odpovědět, chápu,“ slabě se usmál a snažil se neukázat pokles nálady. Sklonil hlavu, až mu spadly vlasy do tváře a nahnul se nad něj, aby políbil jeho krk. Nejdřív se zadrhnul, ale nakonec jen vdechl jeho vůni a přejel rty po kůži.

"Nevím, co se stalo..." hlesl mu do ucha a pokusil se ho políbit, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Boromir mu hbitě uhnul a pokračoval ve svém zkoumání jeho krku. Aragorn cítil, jak nad sebou pomalu ztrácí vládu.

„Už se nebudu na nic ptát,“ zašeptal, rukou si přidržel jeho hlavu stranou a stiskl mezi zuby jeho ušní lalůček. Jen lehce, pak ho pustil a políbil na spánek. Volnou rukou mu přejel po břiše a nakonec se pousmál nad tím paradoxem. Mládě, které očekává od jedné noci vše, co život může nabídnout a starý zkušený vlk, který tuší, že z toho nic víc nebude.

"Jen se ptej," vydechl Aragorn, zmámený tou péčí. Objímal ho kolem krku, sklouzával po ramenou a nechal se hýčkat každým jeho dotekem. "Ale nevím, jestli ti odpovím... Odpusť."

„V tom případě se ptát nebudu,“ odvětil s mírným úsměvem a vpil se mu do rtů. Chtěl víc, mnohem víc, proto se posunul trochu níž a sedl si mu přesně na klín. Nehodlal přemýšlet o dalších otázkách, akorát by tím zabil tuhle chvíli, tuhle atmosféru. Sice by se rád zeptal, co to mělo znamenat, ale radši mlčel. Byla možnost, že by se mu odpověď nemusela líbit. Povzdechl si. Proč musel přemýšlet nad takovými věcmi, zrovna teď. Teď, když měl Aragorna jen pro sebe, rozechvělého touhou!

 _Neptej se_ , blesklo Aragornovi hlavou, ještě chvíli předtím, než ho Boromir stáhl zpátky do přikrývek a přiměl ho na všechno zapomenout. Na všechno, kromě jediného… Protože to on měl potíž s tím, že už jeho noční přízrak má jméno. Už věděl, jak ho oslovovat a to všechno ztěžovalo. Protože cítil a věděl, že se s ním děje něco, co by se dít nemělo… Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Hnědovlasý mladík se ze spánku otočil a pokrývka mu sklouzla k bokům. Jeho tělo pohladil první ranní chlad a on se lehce otřásl. Nakonec otevřel oči a povzdechl si. Noc byla krásná, ale bál se otočit. Co když tam Aragorn nebude? Přeci jen, mohl by někdo přijít, nemohl mu mít za zlé, kdyby se sebral a odešel. Nakonec se přece jen otočil a srdce mu vyskočilo do krku. Byl tam. Ležel na břiše, ruce složené pod hlavou a tváří od něj. Jestli předchozí noci nestačil prozkoumat každou píď jeho těla, měl teď jedinečnou příležitost to napravit. Neobjevil nic nového. Snad jen to, že má na zádech o trochu víc jizev, než si myslel, a černé vlasy už mu prokvétají stříbrem. Pomalu se ho bál dotknout, aby se nevzbudil, a tak jen ležel na boku, usmíval se a pozoroval ho. A představil si, jaké by bylo, kdyby se takhle probouzeli každé ráno. Ale nahlas to nevyslovil. Jen uchopil okraje deky a přikryl mu ramena. Rána zde nebyla nejteplejší. A jak ho přikrýval, všiml si ještě jedné jizvy, která rozhodně nepřipomínala náhodné zranění, nebo památku na souboj. Ne, byla jemná a tenká, aby ji viděl, musel se nahnout skoro až k jeho rameni. Jednoduchý ornament, vedený jediným tahem. Možná to byla runa, možná nějaký symbol. V tu chvíli Aragorn trochu zamručel.

Boromir se okamžitě oddálil. Nakonec natáhl ruku a přejel po každé jizvě, kterou uviděl na jeho zádech. I přes chlad pokoje, jeho tělo hřálo, ale Boromir měl chladné ruce. Asi ho musel vzbudit.

"Nemohl jsi dospat?" zeptal se Aragorn, když ho mladíkovy prsty zastudily na kříži. Znělo to napůl pobaveně, ale ten hlas hladil. Hladil ještě víc, než předchozí dvě noci a byl i o něco vřelejší.

Oslovený se jen pousmál a přitiskl se k jeho zádům. Nechtěl mu říct nic z toho, na co myslel zrovna teď, nebo včera v noci. Nemohl mu říct ani “Mám tě rád,“ ale mlčel. Jen si to pomyslel a o to víc se k němu přitiskl. Ne, tohle rozhodně nechtěl cítit. Aragorn je tu jen na čas, pak zmizí. Jako pára nad hrncem.

"Kolik je vlastně hodin?" Aragorn sevřel jeho ruce, přitáhl si ho blíž a zároveň se k němu přitisknul. Hřál, i když v pokoji bylo chladno. Ale dotýkala se vůbec tahle zima někoho, kdo byl zvyklý nocovat na holé zemi celé týdny? Možná proto hřál, byl zvyklý na zimu.

"Nevím, někdy ráno..." zabručel Boromir.

"Slunce ti to nepoví?"

„Nedíval jsem se celou dobu na slunce,“ odpověděl a políbil ho na lopatky. Tohle… Tohle bylo jejich první ráno. Bylo to něco nového, krásného a nepopsatelného. Boromir se už necítil tak sám. Prázdnotu, kterou cítil, na nějaký čas vyplní on. Jeho tajemný, teď ne bezejmenný, milenec.

Dneska neutekl. Aragorn napůl čekal, možná i napůl doufal, že se probudí sám.  Jenže Boromir zůstal a nevypadalo to, že se hodlá hnout. Když ho políbil na záda, ostře se nadechnul. Rozhodně by to měl zarazit, dokud má alespoň nějakou možnost. Jenže problém byl v tom, že nechtěl. Vůbec nechtěl.

„Vadí ti to?“ zeptal se Boromir, rty přejíždějíc po jeho kůži a dýchajíc na jeho páteř. Napadlo ho zapojit jazyk, ale nemohl. Zase by ho začal svádět. A tak ho bříšky prstů šimral na břiše, občas pohladil celou rukou a spokojeně se u toho usmíval.

"Já měl pocit, že ti to v noci stačilo? Asi jsem se mýlil... Rozhodně se mi to ale zamlouvá." Uvelebil se v polštářích pohodlněji, potom co se ujistil, že je ještě moc brzo ráno na to, aby je kdokoliv přišel budit. Jemu to slunce řeklo, jako už tolik dnů před tím.

„Jsem nenasytný,“ usmál se a lehce přejel po Aragornově podbřišku. Druhou rukou mu odhrnul vlasy na stranu a políbil krk. Potom toho nechal. Ne, že by to nebylo příjemné i jemu, ale začínal být vzrušený. Nakonec jen tak zůstal ležet s rukou kolem Aragornova pasu a čelem opřeným o jeho záda. Aragornovy ruce stále držely ty jeho, které měl položené na jeho břiše. Pak ho lehce pohladil a ještě na chvíli se k němu přitiskl.

Pořád měli čas, ale... Aragorn si uvědomil, že tu větu nedokáže dokončit. Jen se s ním teď nechtěl vyspat. Napotřetí zatím ne. Musel si napřed ujasnit, jestli je opravdu možné, aby takhle zblbnul a jen kvůli jedné hezké tváři.

"Co chceš dneska dělat? Nebude tě někdo shánět? Třeba tvůj bratr?"

„Asi ano, měl bych vstát,“ odpověděl a už se nadzvedával na lokti, aby se odsunul a nechal tam Aragorna ležet. Ano, měl by vstát. Měl by se obléknout a odejít z toho pokoje. Třeba se najíst, projít se.

"Oba bychom měli," poznamenal Aragorn a posadil se. Tohle ráno bylo strašně zvláštní, ale až do téhle chvíle si to nijak významně neuvědomil. A ani to, že je ještě pořád nahý. Což tedy... Když uvážil, co všechno spolu včera dělali...

Boromir se jen k němu otočil zády a nohy přehodil přes okraj postele. Na podlaze našel svoje kalhoty a oblékl si je, ale nezavázal, jen mu držely na bocích. Potom přešel k umyvadlu, kde si opláchl obličej a ze stolu sebral čistou halenu. Nevěděl, co říct, jestli se na něj měl otočit, usmát se. Nevěděl absolutně nic. A měl v sobě zmatek, i když menší, než včera.

Když se otočil, Aragorn už byl oblečený, jen košili si ještě nezapnul. Díval se z okna směrem k Černé zemi a zřejmě nad něčím přemýšlel... "Pořád nevím, co si s tebou mám počít, když jsem tvůj společník."

„Počít v jakém slova smyslu?“ zamumlal, když si zavazoval šněrování na kalhotách a po očku ho sledoval. Vysoký muž, jehož zkušenosti byly vepsány do tváře. Na druhé straně on, mladík, roztržitý, tvrdohlavý, který sotva ví, co chce. Zhluboka vydechl a zavřel oči. Ne, neměl nad tím přemýšlet.

Ohlédl se na něj a pak se zasmál. Od srdce a nahlas.

"Tak jinak, máš alespoň představu, co ode mě tvůj otec očekává? Mám tě brát ven a učit přežít? Mám tě učit bojovat? Nebo s tebou mám trávit čas v kultivovaných rozhovorech?"

„Na to se budeš muset zeptat jeho. Chůvu jsem měl jednou. Vlastně víckrát, ale nikdo nevydržel dlouho. Přiváděl jsem je k šílenství,“ pousmál se a rukama se opřel o kraje stolu. A potom se sebral a šel ke dveřím. Měl pocit, že konverzace byla u konce.

"Pak můžu konstatovat, že mě doháníš k šílenství taky. Jen trochu jiným způsobem, než bys asi čekal..." zaslechl za sebou jeho hlas. A potom taky rychlé kroky. "A nebylo by od věci, kdybych odešel první a ty až za nějakou dobu. Bude to méně nápadné."

Mladík se jen zády opřel o dveře a podíval se na něj s úsměvem. „A čím přesně tě doháním k šílenství?“

"Už jen tím, že existuješ, že jsi hezký a že mě zase svádíš. A teď uhni," lehce do něj žďuchnul, aby ho odsunul stranou.

„Cestu máš volnou,“ prohlásil s úšklebkem a odstoupil ode dveří, k posteli. Jestliže chtěl jít Aragorn jako první a on měl jít až chvíli po něm... Byl po domě známý tím, že dlouho vyspával. A tak se ještě natáhl na postel a rukama objal polštář a zabořil do něj obličej. Cítil jeho vůni, vdechoval ji a ona ho uspávala. Povlečení bylo stále cítit po milování a on pomalu usínal s rukou nataženou vedle sebe. Jako před chvílí, když se vzbudili.

Kroky u dveří na okamžik zaváhaly, ale potom se přesunuly na chodbu a ozvalo se tiché klapnutí. Aragorn došel k sobě a praštil sebou do postele. Tohle ne, tohle přece nemohl... Když už s ním strávil noc, neměl brát tu Správcovu nabídku. Do Citadely by se dostal i jinak. Tohle bylo krajně nezodpovědné a nečestné. Kdyby... Kdyby ho Mithrandir nepověřil tím úkolem... Povzdechl si. Bylo od osudu mimořádně škodolibé, že narazil zrovna na Boromira a že se ten chlapec nechal svést.

 

×

 

Když se vzbudil, stále ho cítil vedle sebe. Ale místo bylo prázdné. Povzdychl si. Musel na čerstvý vzduch, potřeboval z pokoje vypadnout. Pročistit si mysl a utřídit si myšlenky. Pomalu vstal z postele, naposledy jí přejel pohledem a vyšel z místnosti. Cestou k hlavním dveřím potkal služebnou a poprosil ji, zda by nepřevlékla jeho postel. Nechtěl zešílet z jeho vůně, kterou ještě cítil ze své kůže.

 

×

 

Aragorn byl v tu chvíli ve stájích a hřebelcoval Brega. U fyzické práce se mu vždycky nejlépe přemýšlelo. A teď přemýšlet potřeboval. Ačkoliv se vlastně už včera rozhodnul, musel se ujistit, že se rozhodnul správně. A čím déle nad tím uvažoval, tím víc se utvrzoval.

„Dobrá,“ zabručel sám k sobě a Brego se po něm tázavě podíval. Aragorn objal jeho velkou hlavu a usmál se. „Dobrá, co jsem si nadrobil, si taky sním. Přijal jsem místo společníka… vychovatele? Tak ať je má přítomnost k něčemu dobrá. Možná na mě potom bude vzpomínat s menší hořkostí. I když asi ne…“

Naučí Boromira, co sám zná.

 

Naučí ho bojovat, ne pro parádu a potěšení oka, ale pro zachování holého života.

„Říkal jsem ti, že můj poslední učitel neunesl, že jsem ho porazil…“

„Vím, ale přepokládám, že jsi bojoval čestně.“

„Právě že ne. Možná proto byl tak raněn.“ Boromir si natáhl rukavice.

Aragorn se pousmál. „To bych od tebe nečekal. A tvého učitele zřejmě zapomněli naučit, že když se bojuje o život, měla by někdy jít čest stranou…“

 

Předá mu něco ze svých zkušeností.

Naučí ho znát hvězdy, tu nejspolehlivější mapu, která ho vždycky zavede na správnou cestu.

Naučí ho přežít, aby trochu smazal ten urputný pocit viny sama ze sebe…

Naučí ho… všechno, co bude moci.

 

×

 

"Můj králi," pronesl sarkasticky Boromir, když ho konečně našel sedět v křesle, jak pokuřuje dýmku, čte si a hodil před něj svitek. Nebylo lehké ho propašovat z knihovny. Četl si historii svého rodu a z přihrádky vypadl jeden zaprášený svitek. A tehdy se mu rozsvítilo, když uviděl ten symbol. Došlo mu, že už ho viděl. A pak se mu zhroutil svět.

 

"Co prosím?" Aragorn zdvihl hlavu od knihy, podíval se na svitek a potom na něj. Tohle vypadalo na vtip, vždyť... Pohled, který na něj Boromir upřel, ale říkal něco jiného. Říkal něco o tom, že možná přece jen objevil pravdu... Tu nejnepravděpodobněji znějící pravdu. S rozmyslem odložil knihu a podíval se dovnitř, co to vlastně objevil. "Co čekáš, že ti na to řeknu?" zeptal se po chvíli.

Naklonil se nad něj a křivě se usmál. „Nečekám nic. Váš výraz mluví za vše, můj pane,“ prohlásil a lehce se uklonil. A tenhle člověk byl naštvaný, když se dozvěděl, že spal se synem Správce? „Koho by teď popravili, kdyby to vyšlo najevo?“ zeptal se spíš sám sebe, otočil se k němu zády a odešel. Lhal mu. Spal s ním, byl na něj naštvaný, když o něm zjistil pravdu, ale sám o svém původu lhal. Jak on byl naivní. Teď se jeho láska nebezpečně zhoupla ke hranici nenávisti.

"Boromire, pro bohy, ty tomu věříš?" Zavolal za ním, ale uslyšel jen prásknutí dveří. Tak tohle ne! Tohle ne! Nepodstupoval nebezpečí jen proto, aby to takhle zhatila hloupá chyba. Měsíce se snažil dostat do Citadelských archivů, každý den navíc byl mnohem větším nebezpečím... Každý den navíc bojoval sám se sebou, když se Boromir jen ocitl v jeho blízkosti. A každou noc, kterou ho držel v náručí se pokoušel sám sebe ujistit, že ho má rád, ale... Miluje ho. A proto mu tohle musel rozmluvit. Zaklepal na jeho dveře a vešel, i když se nedočkal vyzvání. "Boromire, prosím tě... Můžeš mi říct, co tě to popadlo?"

A mladík se na něj prudce otočil a z očí mu sršely blesky zuřivosti. Ne nadarmo se říkalo, že je po otci. Protože když se Správce rozčílil, celé Minas Tirith se otřásalo v základech. A jeho prvorozený mu mohl s klidem konkurovat. „To znamení nemá každý druhý. Vlastně – jen příslušníci královské rodiny. Takže ano, věřím. Neřeknu nikomu, co jste zač. Je mi už jedno, co tu děláte,“ zasyčel na něj a zhluboka oddechoval, jak se snažil uklidnit.

Zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle mu musí vymluvit, prostě musí... "Kde jsi to znamení viděl?" Chytil se záchranného stébla, které mu podala náhoda.

Boromirovi ruply nervy. Rychlým krokem k němu přešel, uchopil ho za límce košile, kterou na sobě měl a roztrhnul ji. Nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo. „A tohle je co?“ podíval se na jeho rameno, a pak mávnul rukou. Už to bylo jedno. Tohle mu prostě nevymluví, ani kdyby mu vnucoval sebelepší výmluvy. „Odejděte, prosím,“ zamumlal potom a odešel na balkon. Začínalo se mu dělat špatně. Nechtěl v jeho přítomnosti strávit ani minutu.

"Tohle mi udělali v dolech na severu, když mě chytili... Nevím, co to znamená, byl jsem stejně překvapený jako ty, když jsem to viděl v tom svitku." Podařilo se mu to pronést tak, jakoby tomu sám věřil. A na okamžik možná ano. Bylo by to tak jednoduché, kdyby to doopravdy byla pravda. "Udělali mi to skřeti, Boromire. Abych na ně nikdy nezapomněl."

„Nevěřím vám.“ Boromir se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu a ruce složil na prsou. Výchova mu nedovolila, po tomhle zjištění, Aragornovi tykat. Už nemohl. Nehodlal to nikomu říct, ale rozčilovalo ho to. Možná mu bylo dvacet, možná nikdy nikoho nezabil, možná nebyl tak zkušený lhář, ale rozhodně nebyl hloupý. A jeho teorii o tom, kdo Aragorn ve skutečnosti je, potvrdil Aragorn sám. Už jen tím pohledem, když se podíval na svitek. A ta výmluva se skřety. Už viděl jejich práci, když mučili jejich vojáky a oni se zohavení vrátili zpět, sotva se držíc v sedle. Nečekaně přepadené hlídky. Byl sice ještě dítě ale... Ne, skřeti tohle neudělali.

"A jak tě mám přesvědčit?"

"Tohle skřeti neudělali," zavrtěl Boromir hlavou. Aragorna až bodlo u srdce, když viděl ten odmítavý postoj, ale nemohl povolit. Nechtěl. Čert vezmi Mithrandira i s jeho úkolem, on ho musel přesvědčit už kvůli sobě. Ten odmítavý tón bolel, jakoby mu otevřel všechny staré rány. "Skřeti bývali kdysi dávno elfy, které Temnota mučila, až jim dočista zkřivila duše, těla i rozum. Ale ne ruce. Na severu si skřeti uchovali zručnost po svých předcích, jsou tím vyhlášení. Stejně jako svojí krutostí. Mám ti vyprávět, jak mě chytili? Jak mě mučili? Pamatuju si každou chvíli, když do mě řezali to znamení... Abych nezapomněl, nikdy nezapomněl."

„Vyprávějte, když si chcete zavzpomínat,“ odpověděl. Tak moc rád by tomu uvěřil, ale nemohl. Nešlo to. _Prosím, nech mě být_ , pomyslel si zoufale. „Ale nevyprávějte to mně. Nevěřím vám to. Pokud mi odpustíte moji drzost,“ uchechtnul se a zakroutil hlavou. Jak absurdní situace. Možná, že ho skřeti mučili, ale ten symbol rozhodně neudělali. Bylo mu jedno, co Aragorn vyprávěl o jejich historii, jak jsou zruční. Slyšel jen jednu velkou lež.

"Proč mi nevěříš?" Musel znít ještě zoufaleji, než si myslel. Ale tentokrát nevěděl jak dál. Nevěděl, jak ho přesvědčit, netušil...  "Proč mi nechceš věřit, Boromire? Jak tě mám přesvědčit, že mluvím pravdu?"

„Jelikož nemám právo vás o něco žádat, odejdu sám,“ povzdechl si a obešel ho se skloněnou hlavou. Nechtěl se na něj dívat a potřeboval být sám. A jakožto jeho leník neměl právo mu rozkazovat, rozhodl se stáhnout.

V tu chvíli ho Aragorn popadl za ruku a vší silou s ním udeřil o nejbližší zeď. Oči mu plály jakousi horečkou a servaná košile odhalovala, že v poslední době spíš zhubnul. "JAK TĚ MŮŽU PŘESVĚDČIT, ŽE MLUVÍM PRAVDU?! JAK?!"

Boromirovi ten náraz pomalu vyrazil dech. „Původ... si... nevybíráme, že?“ dostal po chvíli ze sebe a podíval se bokem. Tohle nebylo dobré. Musel pryč. Musel.

"Jak ti mám dokázat, že jsem mluvil pravdu?" opakoval Aragorn a pevně ho držel, i když se Boromir zmítal vší silou, co měl. Ale on ho tu musel udržet, prostě musel! Protože ho miloval, jako snad ještě nikoho a nikdy.

„Proč se tak snažíš?! PROČ?! Bojíš se, že synáček poběží za tatínkem a napráská tě? Mně je jedno, co tu děláš. A pusť mě, prosím.“

Na okamžik se zarazil. "Tebe nenapadá proč bych se měl snažit, abys mi věřil? Proč bych stál o to, abys nebyl navztekaný?" zeptal se potom tiše.

„Protože se bojíš,“ odvětil prostě. Nepřišlo mu nic logičtějšího, než strach. Bál se odhalení.

"A co by se mi mohlo stát? Tvůj otec tomu věřit nebude... Takové náhody se nedějí..."

"Pusť mě," opakoval Boromir tvrdě.

"Až mi odpovíš!" vykřikl Aragorn. "Nic lepšího tě nenapadá, než to, že bych byl tak zbabělý?!"

„Neříkám, že jsi zbabělý! Prosím, pusť mě...“ už nezněl naštvaně, ale zoufale, hodně zoufale. Nehodlal ustoupit od svojí teorie, ale takhle nemohl normálně přemýšlet. Když ho tak držel a propaloval pohledem.

"Udělali mi to skřeti v černých dolech... Nevím, jak tě přesvědčit, opravdu nevím. Ale prosím, věř mi. Boromire, prosím. Prosím."

Mladíkův pohled ztvrdl. Nedbal na to, že ho Aragorn drží a smetl ze sebe jeho ruce. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, zatlačil ho na postel a měřil si ho z výšky. Naštvaně, zoufale, zklamaně. „Skřeti tě možná mučili, ale tohle neudělali. Ke králi se nehodí prosit. A nehodí se ani to, aby leník ke svému pánu choval nějaké city. Možná umíš výborně lhát, ale tohle je jediná věc, kterou ti neuvěřím. Že ti to udělali skřeti.“ Zakroutil hlavou, pustil ho a zamířil ke dveřím, jak nejrychleji mohl.

"A proč ne?! Nezdá se ti to dost precizní? Nebo se ti to naopak zdá až moc precizní? Jen proto, že jsi tohle znamení našel v nějakém hloupém papíru, usoudíš, že já jsem... Co vlastně jsem?!"

„Král, který tají svůj původ. Chceš vědět, co si myslím? Proč jsem se ti já první noc nepředstavil? Nechtěl jsem, aby někdo věděl o mém původu. Ty ho tajíš i sám sobě. Ano, věřím tomu. Zabij mě, když se ti to nelíbí.“ Už sahal po klice.

"Věříš pár jizvám, že dokazují něco, co nechci... Ale neuvěříš mi, že tě miluju," hlesl Aragorn.

Ta slova v něm něco zlomila, ruka se zastavila v polovině pohybu. „Právě si mi potvrdil moji teorii o králi. Proč mi tohle děláš? Proč jsi mi lhal? Víš, jak lež bolí?“ zašeptal a zůstal stát. Kdyby mohl, klesl by na kolena, ale byl jako zmrazený.

"Jenže já ti nelžu... Ty jizvy dokazují... Nedokazují nic. Udělali mi je skřeti, nikdo jiný. Nevím, proč zrovna tenhle symbol, ale bylo to jedním tahem, krvácelo to tři dny... To je celá pravda. Dokazují něco, co nechci... Protože ty mi nevěříš."

„PROTOŽE MI LŽEŠ!“ obrátil se na něj prudce, až se mu zatočila hlava. „Možná si myslíš, jak jsi mi úžasně zalhal, ale asi se ti to až zas tak nepovedlo,“ dopověděl už klidněji.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nechme toho," Aragorn se zdvihl. Najednou vypadal unavený, zestárlý o deset let, vyhublý... "Co chceš slyšet?" mávnul rukou. "Budeš spokojenější, když ti teď řeknu, že mi to udělali elfové, aby si poznačili krále? Krále, který už hezkých pár staletí není? To chceš slyšet? Na elfy se ti to zdá dost precizní? Dobře, tak ano. Udělali to elfové, krvácelo to tři dny a byl jsem při vědomí, bylo mi deset, nebo dvanáct? Vím já? Jsi teď spokojený?!"

„Neměl jsi mi lhát. Jak ti mám věřit, že mě miluješ? Kvůli stráveným nocím?“ usmál se smutně a otočil se na něj. Bylo mu ho možná i líto, možná ho chtěl obejmout, ale zůstal stát. Nemohl se ani pohnout.

"A jsi si tak jistý, že teď ti nelžu?" Aragorn se hořce pousmál. "Zapomněl jsem... Ty dokážeš poznat pravdu z jediné jizvy a jednoho svitku. A nic tě od ní neodradí. Věř si čemu chceš, Boromire, jak vidím, ať řeknu cokoliv... Už je to jedno. Už nemám, jak bych tě přesvědčil, ty ani nechceš být přesvědčený. Řekni to otci, nebo komu chceš."

A pak se Boromirovo tělo pohnulo. „Nikomu... Nikomu to neřeknu,“ zašeptal s rukou nataženou nad jeho hlavou. Co vlastně chtěl udělat? Pohladit ho? Nejspíš o to Aragorn ani nestál. Ale on si uvědomil, že ho miluje. Měl mu to říct? Co by tím spravil?

Aragorn mlčel, nedíval se na něj, jen se trochu chvěl. Poslední týden špatně spal, trápily ho sny, a teď tělo chtělo svoji daň. Proto udělal, co udělal - řekl pravdu v domnění, že ji Boromir označí za lež, protože byla neuvěřitelnější, než sebelepší klam.

Mladíkova ruka nakonec pohladila Aragornovu unavenou tvář a přitiskla si ji na hrudník. „Také vás miluji, můj králi,“ zašeptal a druhou rukou mu přejel po zádech. Chtěl ho nějak uklidnit, dát mu najevo, že mu na něm záleží.

"Neříkej mi tak... Já nejsem král," vydechl a opřel se o něj. Nevěděl, jestli ho přesvědčil, jestli mu uvěřil, nevěděl nic a vědět to nechtěl. Mithrandir ho varoval, že k tomu může dojít. Že se to prostě jednou provalí, ale nebyla na to vhodnější doba, než teď.

Boromir si před něj kleknul a uchopil do dlaní jeho obličej. Chvíli pozoroval tu vyčerpanou tvář, která v okamžiku zestárla o několik let, a pak ho políbil. Něžně. S láskou. A doufal, že Aragorn pochopí, že je král. Jeho král. Že jím byl od první chvíle, kdy ho spatřil.

"A teď mi věříš?" zeptal se Aragorn, když ho mladík pustil a jen ho pozoroval. Věděl, co vidí, a moc se mu to nelíbilo. Celé roky byl on ten silný a neúnavný, neústupný a nezranitelný. Celé roky byl sám a bylo to tak nejbezpečnější. Jenže teď to už nešlo. Tohle byla jen poslední kapka.

Oslovený se usmál, vylezl na postel a stál si Aragorna do klína. Vískal ho ve vlasech, hladil po tváři, občas zajel prsty pod roztrhnutou halenu. „Spi, potřebuješ to,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a políbil na čelo. Pro klidnější sny. Hodlal s ním zůstat, objímat ho a líbat, kdyby měl noční můry. Udělal by cokoliv. Pro něj.

Neměl usnout, ne v tu chvíli, protože teď se všechno strašně zkomplikovalo. Ale tělo rozhodlo za něj. Únava se neptala, prostě mu zavřela oči a poslala ho do říše snů. Tentokrát bez žhavého pohledu ohnivého oka a strašlivých vizí. Potřeboval se prospat. A potom dát nějak zprávu Mithrandirovi, musel vědět, co se stalo... Musel přiznat, že selhal.

Jak Boromir sledoval jeho uvolněnou tvář, musel se usmát. Ten spánek potřeboval jako sůl. Nakonec mu trochu nadzvedl hlavu, odsunul se stranou a objal ho rukou kolem pasu. Aragorn sebou ze spánku trochu trhnul, ale Boromirova ruka ho uklidnila. Ne, nechtěl, aby se mu zdály špatné sny. Poslední dobou ho přímo pronásledovaly, teď by se to alespoň jednu noc mohlo obejít bez nich. Pak si uvědomil, že jak Aragorn leží, on má přímo dokonalý výhled na jeho poznamenanou kůži. To znamení ho najednou hyzdilo, vysmívalo se mu, krásné a strašlivé zároveň. Prsty po něm přejel a pomyslel si, kolik krve teklo, a jak dlouho Aragornovi trvalo, než se z toho dostal. Ale jeho král byl silný a tvář už měl uvolněnou spánkem, spokojeností – po dlouhé době. Lehce ho políbil na rty a přitom ruku lehce opíral o symbol. Miloval ho. Nehledě na to, kým byl, kým je.

 

Probudil se v jeho náručí. Boromir ještě tvrdě spal a pevně ho svíral kolem pasu, jakoby mu snad mohl utéct. Nemohl. A hlavně nechtěl. I když by měl utíkat. Co nejrychleji odsud. Opatrně jeho ruku odsunul stranou a vstal. Bolel ho celý člověk, ale bolest dává člověku vědět, že je ještě naživu. Ostatně, bylo to jen únavou a hloupými sny, nic vážného, nic co by se nedalo překonat. Otočil se, pohladil Boromira po tváři a vstal. Slunce teprve vycházelo, nehrozilo, že by ho někdo přišel vzbudit. Ještě nejméně hodinu ne. Musel se převléknout a musel poslat Mithrandirovi vzkaz. A konečně taky musel najít cestu, jak splnit svůj úkol, svou část práce. Otálel s tím dost dlouho, teď už nemohl Vklouzl do svého pokoje, našel si čistou košili a potom taky brk a papír. Vzkaz zněl jednoduše.

_Byl jsem odhalen, nevím, jak dlouho se mi ještě podaří klamat. Svitek jsem zatím nenalezl, dále pátrám. Už nebudu psát, sejdeme se na podzim u Elronda._

Na okamžik se zamyslel a potom, snad ze zoufalství, připojil doušku. _Bohové nechť mi odpustí. Ale lze lásku odpustit? Aragorn_

 

Boromir zašmátral rukou vedle sebe, ale nikoho nenahmatal, jen chladnoucí místo. Aragorn odešel nedávno. Neochotně otevřel oči a vystavil je dennímu světlu. Kam šel? Nakonec přece jen z postele vstal a vydal se do vedlejšího pokoje. Nikdo po chodbách ještě nechodil, bylo příliš brzy. Zaklepal na dveře a pomalu vešel dovnitř. Uvědomil si, že se ani nepřevlékl, ale chtěl ho vidět. Nebo to, co se včera stalo, byl jen sen? Byl zmatený. Ale on s ním přeci usínal. Nemohl to být sen.

Zrovna dopis zapečetil a přemýšlel, jak jej poslat, aby dorazil Mithrandirovi včas a vědělo něm co nejméně lidí. V tom ho někdo objal a políbil do vlasů. "Boromire... Co děláš vzhůru tak brzo?"

„Chlad. Bylo mi chladno, nemohl jsem už spát,“ usmál se a vtiskl mu polibek na krk. Vdechl spokojeně jeho vůni a rukou pohladil kůži, kterou nezakrývala halena. „Proč jsi odešel?“

"Musel jsem se převléknout... Asi by nebylo vhodné, kdyby mě u tebe našli s roztrhanou košilí," pousmál se Aragorn a opřel se o něj. Boromir trochu studil, ale bylo to jen příjemné ochlazení, protože jemu bylo horko.

„To asi ne. Krásně hřeješ, jako v noci,“ zašeptal a objal ho pevněji. Jeho unavený král. Ale i někdo tak významného postavení se někdy potřebuje o někoho opřít, být někým milován. On mu to chtěl dopřát, i když jen v takovéhle podobě.

"Ty zase hezky studíš, víš o tom? Jako vítr..." Vítr, blesklo mu hlavou. Vítr a ptáci. Čaroděj Radagast doručí jeho vzkaz! "Co by řekl tvůj otec, kdyby ses na pár dní sbalil a vyjel si se mnou do okolí? Chce z tebe mít vojáka, ne? Naučím tě ještě pár věcí..."

„Nechám mu vzkaz. Nechci za ním chodit,“ zamumlal a trochu zaskočeně ho pustil. On chce ven? S ním? „Kdy chceš... vyrážet?“

"Jen za ním hezky dojdi, nechci potom vysvětlovat jeho vzteku, jak to, že ses ani nezeptal a k čemu tě to vedu," uzemnil ho však Aragorn a pohladil ho po ruce. "Buď ještě dneska, nebo zítra ráno. Bude to jen na pár dní, dva týdny nejvýše."

„Dobře, dobře, zajdu za ním,“ odpověděl rychle a usmál se. Nakonec se k němu sklonil, políbil a v mžiku byl pryč. Vážně se těšil na ten výlet. Otec pravděpodobně nebude nadšený, ale snad ho přemluví. A k jeho velkému překvapení otec byl víc, než jen nadšený. Považoval to za výborný nápad a začal Aragorna vychvalovat, jak skvělý společník je a že pokud se chce na cestu vydat už dnes, co tam Boromir tak stojí a nebalí si věci. A prvorozený se uchechtnul. Tohle byla ironie života.

Aragorn uvažoval. Když pojedou dostatečně rychle, můžou se dostat k hranicím. A potom bude snadné... Tedy možná bude snadné, spojit se nějak s ptáky, s Radagastem a spojit se s Mithrandirem. A taky strávit s Boromirem pár nocí pod hvězdnou oblohou.

Boromir stál před skříní a balil si do vaku potřebné věci. Jen nějaké čisté oblečení, kdyby se ušpinil, deku, nůž si zastrčil za opasek a pokud si měl brát i meč, na to se potřeboval zeptat Aragorna.

"Ovšemže. A vezmi si taky luk. A ještě jeden plášť, od země jde ráno zima." Aragorn se usmál a házel věci do svého vaku. Spoustu věcí, skoro se zdálo, že si veze všechen svůj majetek. 

„A celý pokoj náhodou sbalit nemám?“ zeptal se Boromir, když pozoroval jeho počínání s pozdviženým obočím. Ale na druhou stranu, bylo lepší ho poslechnout, měl víc zkušeností a mladík venku nikdy nespal, necestoval. Otec neměl čas ho to naučit.

"Pokud ho zvládneš nacpat do jednoho vaku a neupadnout pod jeho tíhou, tak ano," odpověděl klidně Aragorn a usmál se. Zase to byl ten sebejistý, tajemný lovec, kterého Boromir kdysi potkal v hostinci a strávil s ním nezapomenutelnou noc, která tak ovlivnila jeho život. Měl na sobě temně zelený kabátec, přepásaný opaskem, na něm meč a dýku. Další měl v botě.

„Hmm,“ pousmál se mladík a přešel k Aragornovi. Byl nebezpečný, zkušený a rozhodně byl jeho. Objal ho zezadu kolem pasu a opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno.

"Noci venku opravdu nejsou z nejteplejších. A jedním z pravidel přežití je podělit se o svoje teplo s dalšími," zamumlal Aragorn, když ucítil lehký polibek na krku.

„A možná nejen o teplo, že?“ zašeptal a rukama začal přejíždět po Aragornově hrudníku a břiše. Vlastně mu tak teoreticky bránil udělat cokoliv, i když věděl, že kdyby se z jeho náruče chtěl dostat, tak to udělá.

"Hlavně o teplo," podotkl a opřel se o něj. Bylo příjemné ho cítit za sebou, jako pevnou a nezničitelnou oporu. A bylo víc než příjemné mít jeho ruce na svém těle. A nemělo to ani nic společného s fyzickou přitažlivostí jako s tím, že cítil tu lásku, kterou mu Boromir dával.

„A tělem bys nepohrdnul, že?“ Dál Aragorna hladil a líbal na krku, až mu to přišlo spíš jako svádění. Pomalé, nenápadné, ale ve většině případů účinné. Mohl by klidně na místě odpřísáhnout, že jeho milenec má právě zavřené oči a užívá si každý jeho dotek.

"Tvým?" zavrněl Aragorn jako spokojená kočka a pohledem se přesvědčil, zda jsou dveře zavřené.

„Samozřejmě, že mým. Nebo chceš, aby tě zahřívalo tělo někoho jiného?“ Ani nevěděl, jak se mu to povedlo, ale najednou hladil jeho horkou kůži pod oblečením a byl stále a stále drzejší. Neposedné ruce mláděte, které si dělají, co chtějí.

"To bych si dal líbit." Zavřel oči a nechal ho, ať si dělá co chce. Přinejhorším vyjedou večer, nebo zítra ráno. V takových chvílích rád zapomínal na čas, na své povinnosti, na cokoliv rozumného. A doufal, že si toho vlivu, který na něj má, Boromir není úplně vědom, nebo ho alespoň nezneužije.

„I kdybys chtěl tělo někoho jiného, já se nedělím. Nikomu tě nedám,“ zamumlal mu do krku a svižně začal rozvazovat a rozepínat všechno, co na sobě Aragorn měl. Zatím se nebránil, tak si to vyložil jako souhlas. Uvědomil si, že právě nazval Aragorna svým majetkem, ale nemohl si pomoct. Chtěl ho jen pro sebe.

"Nejsou to ani dvě hodiny, co jsem se oblékl," postěžoval si Aragorn na oko, ale usmíval se. Momentálně se cítil na to, aby nechal mláděti dost prostoru pro hraní. Dokonce mu ani nevadilo, že si ho Boromir tak nekompromisně přivlastňuje. Bylo to příjemné, cítit, že ho opravdu chce.

„A mám tě nechat se zase... ehm... doobléknout?“ zeptal a znovu mu začal oždibovat kůži na krku. Silné paže objaly Aragornův pas a přitiskli ho co nejtěsněji na tělo za ním. Cítil na krku mladíkův dech, občas rty a někdy zuby, stiskávajíc jeho kůži.

"Ne, ale až... skončíš," vydechl, když ty zuby stiskly trochu víc, "tak mě oblékneš sám," dokončil napůl slyšitelně. A přiškrceně vydechl, protože Boromirovy ruce rozhodně nezahálely.

„Myslíš, že bych měl? Víc se mi líbíš nahý,“ usmál se a sjel prsty k jeho kalhotám. Provokativně a pomalu je rozšněrovával, naschvál občas zabloudil prsty na podbřišek, ale jinak nedělal vlastně nic. Bylo to nevinné hlazení.

I když nevinné... Asi tak podle toho, co si kdo pod tím slovem představil. Aragornova představa vypadala poněkud jinak. Tohle bylo svádění se vším všudy. I s tím zrychleným tepem  a krví, která mu burácela ve spáncích. "Bohové, co chceš slyšet?" Pokusil se potlačit zasténání. Stal se asi nějak citlivým... "Chci tě," hlesl ještě.

Ano, buď se stal citlivým, nebo se Boromir přes společné noci opravdu zlepšil, což bylo pravděpodobnější. Správcův synek se učil velmi rychle. „Hm, a copak s tím uděláme?“ zeptal se jednoduše Boromir. Mohl mu říct, že on jeho taky, ale bavilo ho Aragorna trápit. Stejně jako on trápil jeho první noc. Přebytečná látka sklouzla z širokých ramen, mezi jejich těla a dopadla Boromirovi na nohy. Aragorn teď byl oblečený jen z půlky, opíral se o něj holými zády, s rozvázanými kalhotami a těžce oddechujíc. A ten pohled na něj se Boromirovi líbil. Moc líbil.

"Zač se mi mstíš, ty ďáble?" uslyšel rozklepanou otázku, protože pořád pokračoval v hlazení té horké kůže. Aragorn si položil hlavu na jeho rameno, měl zavřené oči a pootevřená ústa. Pořád se nebránil a nevypadalo to ani, že by s tím hodlal začít. Jen tam tak stál, možná se snažil přimět ke klidu, ale srdce mu tlouklo až v krku. Možná dokonce zalitoval, že ho tolik naučil i na poli milostném.

„Nemstím, pouze... experimentuji s tím, cos mě naučil,“ usmál se. Lichotil mu. On a ďábel? Vždycky si o Aragornovi myslel totéž. Nakonec mu jednou rukou přejel po tváři, palcem pohladil rty a druhou rukou pomalu, ale jistě mířil k jeho klínu. „Nebo se ti to nelíbí?“

"Kdyby se mi to nelíbilo, už dávno bys ležel na zemi a kňučel jak štěňátko..." Pokusil se mu to vrátit alespoň slovně, ale pak se dostavil pocit, že ho nohy už neunesou. A ta postel vypadala tak lákavě. Zvláštní, uvědomil si, nikdy to spolu nedělali u něj, vždycky se on vkradl k Boromirovi...

„Myslíš? V tuhle chvíli mám navrch a můžu ti říct, že se mi to líbí,“ zamumlal a pomalu s ním začal přemisťovat k posteli. „Že by se mi povedlo tě tak vzrušit, že se neudržíš na nohách?“ usmál se Boromir, když ho Aragorn chytil za ruku. Spíš to vypadalo, jakoby potřeboval oporu.

"Odmítám odpovídat," zasmál se krátce a znovu se o něj opřel. Ovinul mu zezadu ruku kolem krku a přiměl ho, aby ho políbil na rameno. Alespoň malý ústupek, protože se mu sice líbilo, že si s ním Boromir dělá, co se právě jemu zachce, ale všechno má své meze. A on měl svou hrdost. Jenže když ho postrčil až k posteli, do měkkého klesl až příliš ochotně.

„Takže odpověď zní ano,“ prohlásil po chvíli sám pro sebe, ale dostatečně nahlas, aby to slyšel i Aragorn. Vítězně si prohlédl udýchaného muže v posteli, který měl zřejmě v kalhotách menší problém – díky němu. „A jsem rád, že je to zrovna kvůli mojí péči,“ usmál se a naklonil se nad svého milence, aby ho políbil.

"Odmítám odpovídat," opakoval Aragorn zatvrzele, ale usmíval se a sám mu nastavil rty k polibkům. Najednou byl jako hezká hadrová panenka, Boromir si s ním opravdu mohl dělat co si zamanul. Nechal se přetočit na břicho. Ochotně se zdvihl na loktech. Ale když ucítil první polibek na své páteři, jen bezmocně vzdechl a svěsil hlavu.

"Boromire..."

"Nelíbí se ti to?"

"Pokračuj, u bohů!" vyjekl.


	8. Chapter 8

„Co bys dělal, kdybych přestal?“ škádlil ho dál a bříšky prstů hladil jeho páteř, zatímco druhou rukou mu přejel přes bok ke klínu a sevřel ho v ruce. Docela jemně a přitom ho líbal na ramenou.

"Serval bych z tebe kalhoty a nařezal ti jak malému klukovi," vydechl zmámeně, na okamžik zdvihl hlavu, upřel na něj zamlžený pohled a potom ji zase sklonil. "Nepřestávej, prosím..." zašeptal potom docela tiše. A jak tam tak ležel, opřený o lokty, na zádech se mu tvořily kapičky potu, Boromir si všiml, že se Aragorn chvěje. A usmál se pro sebe, že za ten stav může on. Že sténal jeho jméno, svíjel se pod jeho rukama, jeho tělem, lapal po dechu. „Nějak se chvěješ,“ poznamenal, jakoby mimochodem.

Neodpověděl, jen se pomalu položil do přikrývek a obrátil se na záda. Pak k němu vztáhl ruce a pohladil ho.

„Nádherný a jen můj,“ usmál se mladík a slezl z něj. Chvíli Aragorna jen tak pozoroval a přemýšlel, jestli se má svléknout, nebo ne.

"Snad nechceš vyjet ještě tuhle hodinu," usmál se znenadání Aragorn a posadil se, aby na něj lépe viděl. Pak si olízl rty, protože na tohle by se dokázal koukat pořád.

„Beru to jako prosbu ke svlečení,“ usmál se a čelem k němu se začal oblečení zbavovat. Nakonec přešel k posteli, aby Aragorn nemusel vstávat a přimhouřil oči. Ten pohled se mu líbil, když na něj v sedě čekal, dokud se ho nedotkne. „Pomůžeš mi?“ zašeptal potom.

Horké prsty mu přejely po břiše, potom mu Aragorn přetáhl halenu přes hlavu. Políbil ho tam, kde pod kůží tepalo srdce a na okamžik se k němu přitisknul. Rozšněroval mu kalhoty a nechal je spadnout ke kotníkům. Pomalu prozkoumal svaly na jeho stehnech. Potom ho objal kolem pasu a strhnul dolů.

Boromir chtěl pronést nějakou poznámku na jeho účet, ale jakmile dopadl na jeho tělo, jen se pousmál a políbil ho. Byl vzrušený už jen z toho, jak předtím Aragorna hladil a teď se to ještě znásobilo. A najednou ho napadlo, že dneska je Aragorn opravdu svolný ke všemu, že ho nechá, aby si hrál, aby ho měl... Se vším všudy.

„Ty... jsi... vážně... blázen,“ otituloval ho, když se konečně dostal ke stažení jeho kalhot a nakonec ho pevně uchopil za boky a stáhl ještě o něco blíž k sobě. Naprosto nahého.

"Proč bych jinak dělal tohle?" zněla odpověď, doprovázená mírným polibkem na čelo a hlubším polibkem na rty.

Na to se nedalo nic říct. Absolutně nic. A tak se nechal políbit a rukou se ho znovu dotkl, jako před chvíli, než se otočil. Akorát s tím rozdílem, že tentokrát s ní pohyboval, druhou ho hladil všude možně, kam dosáhl a jeho steny tišil svými ústy a polibky.

Aragorn mu dal nehlasný souhlas, stačil mu na to jediný pohled a mírný úsměv. "Víš, co děláš?" zeptal se ale po chvíli, kdy mu Boromirovy ruce ještě pořád bloudily po těle, jakoby se snad nemohly rozhodnout.

„Neměl bych snad?“ oplatil mu to a znovu se vrhnul na jeho rty. „Olej, nebo něco takového, tu zřejmě nemáš, že?“ zeptal se pak s úsměvem. Nepochyboval, že muž jako Aragorn je zvyklý snášet bolest, ale on se k němu poprvé také choval něžně a navíc – Boromir neměl potřebu být hrubý. Chtěl ho potěšit, jako on jeho.

Aragorn něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal a přitiskl se víc k jeho ruce, která ho opatrně laskala. Chvěl se, ještě pořád, tváře měl červené a oči skelné. "Co jsi říkal?" zeptal se Boromir mezi polibky. "Ve stole..." našel konečně ta správná slova.

„Dobře a mám tě teď pustit, nebo počkat a zrychlit?“ zašeptal mu do ucha, a aby dodal svým slovům tu pravou váhu, tak Aragorna nepatrně víc stiskl a pohyby rukou zrychlil.

"Nepřestávej," vydechl Aragorn. Pomalu pohnul boky proti jeho dotekům a potom mu uniklo tiché zasténání, spíš vzlyk. Boromir ho trápil, odpíral mu, po čem tolik toužil.

Mladík se pousmál a pustil ho. Ne, že by se vyžíval v tom jeho utrpení, ale sám chtěl víc. Ještě Aragorna políbil a vrhnul se ke stolu, kde se chvilku přehraboval v šupleti a nakonec v duchu zajásal. Skleněná lahvička. _To musí být ono_. Když ji otevřel, její obsah voněl velmi příjemně a byl mastný.

Otočit se zpátky ho přimělo tlumené zasténání. Aragorn měl ještě pořád lehce skelné oči, ale mírně se usmíval. Vyzývavě a svůdně. Jednou rukou se natahoval po polštáři a druhá pomalu dokončovala to, co Boromir začal.

„Zlobíš,“ zamumlalo mu mládě do rtů, když rychle přešlo k posteli a odsunulo jeho ruku. Boromir si na něj nakonec lehnul, nestoudně se mu nacpal mezi nohy a prsty namočil do lahvičky. A pak ho napadlo trochu oleje vylít na jeho břicho a volnou rukou jej pomalu roztírat. „Moc zlobíš,“ zašeptal potom a pomalu do něj proniknul jedním prstem.

Aragorn přivřel oči, vydechl a jeho tělo se trochu napjalo. "Boromire..." hlesl a sevřel jeho rameno. Nemiloval se s mužem poprvé, ale stejně se chvěl, jakoby to poprvé bylo.

„Ano?“ Oslovený zvedl hlavu od jeho vypracovaných břišních svalů a nevinně se usmál, když přidával už třetí prst. Ale Aragorn neodpovídal, jen ležel s rukou na Boromirově rameni a zrychleně oddechoval. Vypadal kouzelně s těmi načervenalými tvářemi a pootevřenými rty. Krásnější obraz před sebou Boromir snad nikdy neměl.

Chtěl ho nějak poškádlit, zcela určitě, alespoň ho trochu popíchnout, nedarovat mu to jen tak... Ale nějak nemohl dostat slova přes rty a myšlenky se mu pletly s každým dalším dotekem. Naučil Boromira snad až moc... Nebo ne? Líbilo se mu to, jak o něj pečuje, jak ho něžně kouše do krku, tiskne se mezi jeho nohy. Líbilo se mu dokonce i to, že se vůbec neobtěžoval zeptat se na jeho souhlas. "Boromire," zašeptal do úst, která ho políbila, a objal ho kolem krku.

Mladík mu však neodpověděl, jen se pousmál a opatrně prsty vytáhl, aby je nahradil něčím jiným. O něco větším, co rozhodně donutí Aragorna sténat hlasitěji. Nakonec si opřel čelo o jeho rameno a zalapal po dechu, když ho sevřelo to teplo. Bylo to poprvé, co byl nahoře a začínalo se mu to líbit. I když nevěděl, co je lepší. Být nahoře, nebo si užívat pasivní roli, protože oboje mělo své výhody.

Aragorn mu ovinul nohy kolem boků a pořádně ho stisknul. Dýchal trhavě a pokoušel se nesténat. Už skoro zapomněl, jaké to je... Jaký je to nádherný pocit. A s někým, kdo vás miluje. I ta chvilková bolest měla smysl, protože láska bolí. Občas.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se Boromir a s úsměvem pozoroval jeho potem se třpytící tělo a přivřené oči. Pak se zkusmo pohnul a musel zasténat on, protože tohle bylo tak jiné, ale stejně úžasné. Pohladil Aragorna po tváři a vsál jeho spodní ret.

Dostalo se mu horečného přikývnutí. Aragorn si ho přitáhl blíž a hlasitě zasténal do jeho úst. Najednou ho přešly všechny škodolibé myšlenky, obavy, protesty... Přecházely ho pokaždé, když se s ním miloval, ale tentokrát to bylo ještě o něco lepší. Bylo to správné.

„Zblázním se z tebe,“ zamumlal do polibku a začal se pohybovat pravidelně. Nejdřív mu to dělalo trochu problémy, ale už to šlo lépe. Cítil, jak mu po zádech začínal stékat pot, a když mu Aragorn nohama tisknul boky, musel sténat nahlas. „Už jsem ti říkal, že tě miluju?“ zašeptal mu zadýchaně do ucha a přejel mu rukou po boku.

Aragorn neodpověděl, jen se k němu přitisknul ještě těsněji, jakoby se snad chtěl stát jeho součástí. Nechal si natáhnout ruce za hlavu a vtisknout je do polštářů. Ochotně otevřel rty k dalším polibku, šeptal mu nesmyslná vyznání, zatímco mu srdce tlouklo jako splašené a chvěl se pod jeho přírazy.

Boromir se na chvíli zastavil a pousmál se nad neochotným zamručením milence. Svoje ruce vsunul pod Aragornova záda a posadil se s ním. Jeho společník byl skoro jako hadrová panenka. Ochotně sebou nechal manipulovat, a když byl Boromir opřený o chladnou zeď, upřel na něj zastřený pohled. Mladíkovy ruce ho hladily po bocích, ramenou, v jednu chvíli je cítil někde a hned zase jinde.

Nicméně to vypadalo, že smysluplnou větu z něj už dnes asi nedostane. Jen tiché zanaříkání, když se opřel rukama vedle jeho hlavy a sklonil se pro další polibky. Ale potom hlesl sotva slyšitelně: "Miluji tě..."

A Boromir vytřeštil oči a přísahal by, že mu srdce vynechalo několik bouchnutí. A potom se šťastně usmál, rukou mu přejel po krku a možná až přehnanou silou se přitiskl na jeho rty. „A já tebe,“ odpověděl vážně a díval se přitom do těch krásných očí.

 _Já vím_ , zformulovaly ty rty. Potom Aragorn zavřel víčka a jen se nechal hladit, laskat a opečovávat, protahovat tu slast a pomaličku se blížit k vrcholu.

„To je to na mně tak vidět?“ pousmál se a zaklonil hlavu. Zeď už přestávala chladit. Netušil, jestli to bylo tím, že ji zahřál, nebo to prostě nevnímal. A kdo je teď ďábel? Pousmál se sám pro sebe.

Aragornovy dlaně sklouzly dolů, pohladily ho po ramenou a pokračovaly dál. Díval se na něj, jakoby si nebyl úplně jist, co vidí. Zase mu šeptal slova, která nedávala smysl, ale zněla krásně. Hladil ho. A pohyboval se pořád rychleji.

Ale mladík mu nerozuměl. Mohl si jejich význam domyslet, ale zítra... Zítra se ho určitě zeptá. A najednou cítil jen Aragornovy polibky, jeho doteky, které začínaly pálit. Za zátylek si ho u sebe přidržel a pousmál se nad tím zalapáním po dechu, když ho rukou pohladil, a pak stisknul. Pokud si to zrychlování vyložil správně... Chtěl, aby cíle dosáhli společně. Aby jim svět vybouchnul najednou.

Po chvíli sebou Aragorn trhnul, přitiskl se k němu a takřka by ho strhnul zpátky, zatímco ho líbal. V tu chvíli najednou připomínal jen napůl zkrocenou, hladovou šelmu, která hledá jen patřičnou kořist. Objímal ho, zadýchaně sténal a líbal ho, jakoby to mělo být naposledy v životě.

" _Iquan_ 1... _Boromir,_ _iquan_ _._ _Iquan_ _._ "

A i když oslovený nerozuměl větě celé, svému jménu rozuměl naprosto. A to mu stačilo k tomu, aby pohyby rukou zrychlil a své i Aragornovy steny tlumil v polibcích. Vlastně ani nezáleželo na tom, co říkal, plně mu stačilo, že oslovoval jeho. Sténal jeho jméno a tisknul se k jeho tělu.

A potom už nezáleželo na ničem, protože se svět rozpil do nejrůznějších barev, rozum na okamžik odplul kamsi po moři blaženosti... A pak zbyl jen Aragorn, který se ho držel, potichu oddechoval, aby uklidnil rozbouřené srdce, a se zavřenýma očima ho nemotorně a trochu roztřeseně líbal.

Nakonec si na postel lehli ještě v objetí, ještě spojení a stále zadýchaní. „Co se takhle umýt?“ navrhnul Boromir a odhrnul Aragornovi z čela pramen vlasů.

"Ale každý sám," zasmál se ten po chvilce, kdy si jen vychutnával ten naprosto obyčejný dotek.

„Umyl bych ti záda,“ usmál se rozverně mladík a hřbetem ruky ho pohladil po tváři. Jak prosté, leč vystihující gesto. Navíc umýt se potřebovali. Oba byli ulepení, zpocení a od oleje.

"A znovu mě svedl. To tě pěkně vychovávám, převážně v posteli..."

„Jak znovu? Navíc, kdybys nechtěl, jsem si jistý, že bys odolal,“ zamumlal odpověď a zavřel oči. Svět se zdál být najednou tichý, jakoby se smrsknul jen do této chvíle. A on si to užíval. Byla nádhera mít vedle sebe někoho, koho miloval.

"Znám tě, za chvíli ti otrne..." Aragorn se k němu přitisknul a pohladil ho po zpocených zádech. Ticho kolem nich bylo přímo ohlušující, ale příjemné. "Nebo ne?"

„Třeba mě až tak dobře neznáš. Ale momentálně jsem mrtvý, vážně,“ zasmál se a nakonec ho chytil za pas a přetočil si ho nad sebe a políbil. I když na druhou stranu, dal by si říct… Ale ne, na to byl vážně moc unavený.

"Tak se pojď umýt, možná stihneme vyjet ještě dneska..." Aragorn se o něj opřel a pokusil se zvednout. "Boromire, no tak. Dávno jsme měli být pryč."

„Dobře, dobře, pouštím tě,“ zamumlal neochotně a propustil Hraničáře ze svého sevření. A pak sledoval to dokonalé tělo, jak se chystá umýt se. _Pohled pro bohy_ , pomyslel si a přivřenýma očima sledoval tu hru svalů. Dobře si vzpomínal, jak tenkrát po té první noci nemohl skoro chodit a každý pohyb pro něj byl utrpení. Ale na něm nebylo znát nic, kromě mírného úsměvu, když se otočil. "Jdeš? Nebo tu hodláš zůstávat?"

 

1 \- Rychleji


	9. Chapter 9

Tenhle zážitek se mu připomněl po třetím dne v sedle, kdy opravdu myslel, že spadne na zem a už se nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy nezvedne. Bolely ho nohy, bolela ho i jiná místa a nějak to nemínilo přestat. Hořce se sám pro sebe ušklíbl, že za ty měsíce ve městě zlenivěl a moc dlouho sváděl mladíky k nepravostem. A doufal, že se to zlepší...

„Cos mi to vlastně tehdy říkal? V tom cizím jazyce?“ zeptal se Boromir z ničeho nic. Chtěl se zeptat už dřív, ale byl úplně mimo. Znal kraje lesa kolem města, ale nikdy nebyl tak hluboko a bylo to fascinující. Přál si, aby tuhle krásu poznal s otcem, ale tušil, že by to nebylo tak zábavné. Navíc pozorovat temné, či hvězdné nebe skrze koruny stromů bylo nádherné a uklidňující. O to víc, když jej pozoroval s Aragornem.

"Kdy?" Aragorn zaměřil svou pozornost od bolavých svalů na otázku, ale dařilo se jen stěží. "No, než jsme odjížděli..." Bylo milé vidět, že se Boromir ještě umí červenat. Na něm to bylo přímo roztomilé. "Aha. Já jsem něco říkal?" Zamyslel se, ale v tomhle ohledu vzpomínky... Neměl.

„Ano, říkal. Nenaučil bys mě ho? Docela mě rozčiluje, když ti občas něco ujede a já tomu nerozumím,“ odpověděl zamyšleně. Od té doby se nemilovali, na to byli příliš unavení po celém dni v sedle. A možná po první noci spánku na zemi i rozlámaní.

"Chceš se učit elfsky? A já měl dodneška dojem, že učení nenávidíš..." ušklíbl se Aragorn a poposedl. Vážně zpohodlněl. Takhle by to nešlo. Až se vrátí, musí s tím něco udělat. Brego zařehtal.

„Ne, když jsi učitel ty,“ usmál se na půl pusy Boromir a naklonil se, aby pohladil koně po krku. Ten se na něj však otočil, upřel na mladíka své tmavé oči a šel dál. „Navíc se mi ten jazyk líbí.“

"Ale stejně si myslím, že ti to nepomůže rozklíčovat... co říkám," Aragorn se nevyzpytatelně usmál. "Taková slova tě totiž učit nehodlám."

„Ne?" Znělo to poněkud zklamaně.

„Ne. Nehodlám."

„Proč ne? Já se je chci naučit,“ prohlásil trucovitě Boromir a trochu koně popohnal, aby šel souměrně s Aragornem.

"Buď se hodláš naučit ten jazyk, nebo jen pár vybraných slov, která se stejně nedají použít mimo ložnici. Hodlám tě naučit jazyk, ale vyber si sám."

„Víš, naučit celý jazyk znamená naučit i slova, která se mimo ložnici použít nedají,“ zasmál se mladík. Teď ho dostal!

"Ano, ale ne přednostně," zmrazil Aragorn jeho úsměv.

„To mi nevadí, naučit mě je budeš muset tak jako tak,“ vyplázl na něj jazyk a zasmál se jeho výrazu. Těšil se, až bude noc a on mu bude ležet v náruči u ohně. Dnes říkal něco o hvězdách, takže byl Boromir přirozeně zvědavý, co tím myslel. A podle slunce, které se začínalo sklánět, se to měl dozvědět již brzy.

"To ano, ale dokud nepochopíš základy, nic nebude." Pak začaly jeho svaly protestovat docela hlasitě, slunce zapadlo za obzor... "Utáboříme se tady, široko daleko stejně nic lepšího není," povzdechl si a sesedl. Úleva veškerá žádná, ale hojivá mast by to mohla spravit. Alespoň na chvíli.

„Takže mě učit budeš?“ zeptal se nakonec, když sesedl a pořádně se protáhl. Nakonec stejně ještě poplácával koně po krku a hladil mu hřívu. Miloval koně. Většinu času trávil buď v knihovně, nebo ve stáji. Když nebylo co dělat, prostě si tam sedl a pozoroval ta čtyřnohá stvoření.

"Budu," přikývl Aragorn a začal s výukou na místě. " _Rocco 1_," ukázal na Brega, který natáhl hlavu v očekávání pamlsků.

„ _Rocco_ ,“ zopakoval Boromir a najednou se zasmál, když ukázkový exemplář olíznul Aragornovi dlaň a potom se nesouhlasně otočil, když zjistil, že z toho nic nebude. Dokonce uraženě zařehtal a zjevně přemýšlel, jestli se do páníčka nemá zakousnout na oplátku, když ten zalovil v kapse a nabídl mu kousek cukru, aby ho upokojil. Úplatek byl přijat a Brego si šel najít něco na dojedení.

Aragorn pokračoval ve výuce. Tráva, stromy, nebe. Já, ty. Jsem. Znělo to skoro směšně, ale ten jazyk Boromira naprosto uchvátil.

„Páni, mám toho plnou hlavu,“ zamumlal mladík, když si na zem rozložil kabát a natáhl se na něj. Aragorn zatím rozdělal oheň a Boromir se tak mohl kochat pohledem, kdy plameny osvětlovaly jeho tvář a odrážely se v šedých očích.

"Však už toho dneska víc nebude. A vsadím se, že zítra si budeš pamatovat sotva půlku," podíval se na něj a opatrně si sedl. Zem byla chladná, ale kupodivu mu to udělalo dobře. I když ne na dlouho.

 _A třeba víc, než půlku_ , pomyslel si a v duchu si slovíčka stále opakoval. Když přišlo na věc, dokázal se učit velmi rychle, ale jen pokud ho učení zaujalo. „Co jsi to říkal o hvězdách? Co mě chceš naučit s nimi?“ zeptal se nakonec a zadíval se na noční oblohu. Dnes je asi z Aragornovy náruče pozorovat nebude, když se očkem podíval na jmenovaného. Asi ho bolely svaly.

"Hvězdy jsou mapa, která ti ukáže, kudy dál, když už rozum selhává a není nikdo, koho by ses zeptal," odpověděl Aragorn. "Když se naučíš číst ve hvězdách, vždycky najdeš tu správnou cestu." Se syknutím se zdvihl a přemýšlel, kam se odklidí, aby mohl v klidu použít hojivou mast. Sice už nezbývalo moc míst, která by na něm Boromir neviděl, ale přesto se styděl.

A když si tak mladík sledoval jeho počínání a roztěkané pohledy... „Víš co? Já se prostě otočím a ty udělej, co potřebuješ,“ zadržel další příliv jeho slov a otočil se k němu zády, zírajíc na hvězdné nebe. Přišlo mu divné, jak by hvězdy mohly být mapou. Byla to světla. Sice některá větší, některá menší, ale nepřipadala mu jako mapa. Ale nejspíš se na to díval ze špatného úhlu.

"Poslední slovo..." zamumlal Aragorn za doprovodu šustění látky. „ _Hantan 2_."

Udělal to co nejrychleji, nebylo nejpříjemnější být do půl těla nahý, když se zima plíží kolem. Když se dotkl svých svalů na nohou a přitlačil, málem zaúpěl. A potom zanadával.

"Tohle taky patří k výuce?" zeptal se Boromir.

"Jestli si to budeš pamatovat..." zabručel a pomyslel si, že vážně stárne. Pomalu, ale jistě.

„Nepotřebuješ pomoct?“ položil další otázku starostlivě, ale neotočil se. Slíbil, že se nebude dívat a on sliby dodržoval.

 _A pomyslíš si něco o starých dědcích,_ povzdechl si v duchu, ale pak souhlasil. Kdyby ho tak nebolel celý člověk, přiznal by si, že mu Boromirovy doteky chybí. A to velice.

"Rád..." vydechl nakonec, protože si uvědomil, že přikývnutí Boromirovi asi moc nenapoví.

„Tak chvilku vydrž,“ usmál se a vstal. Potom k němu přešel, rozprostřel na zem jeho plášť a položil na něj ještě svůj cestovní. Když si na ně Aragorn lehl, podal mu mast, kterou si stehna potíral. A jelikož měl Boromir chladné ruce a lepší přístup, doufal, že to bude mít lepší efekt. Rozetřel si lehce mast po dlaních a pomalu ji vmasírovával do kůže. Věděl, jak stehna dokážou bolet po dlouhé době v sedle. Nedivil se, že s sebou nosí něco na zmírnění bolesti nebo hojení.

Aragorn se celou dobu zdržel jakýchkoliv poznámek, kromě jediného lakonického konstatování, že Boromir studí. Pak jen ležel, klopil hlavu a zahanbeně sykl pokaždé, když to zabolelo. A připadal si opravdu jako stařec.

„Omlouvám se, jestli to bolí,“ zamumlal Boromir a přemístil ruce na druhé stehno. Tentokrát však masíroval jemněji, spíš ho hladil. Alespoň už Aragorn nesykal.

"Má to bolet," zabručel potom. "Protože jsem si prostě odvykl. Takže to bude bolet. Bohužel. Ale dobře mi tak." Přesto se trochu zachvěl, když ho Boromir jen pohladil.

„Hotovo,“ usmál se a nechal ho, aby si natáhl kalhoty. Ruce si ani nepotřeboval do něčeho utírat. Voněly mu po bylinkách a stejně se ta mast za chvíli vstřebá. A zase tam najednou stál a ty hvězdy ho fascinovaly. Teď mnohem víc, než když je pozoroval ze svého pokoje. Když byl malý, matka mu vyprávěla, že na něj dávají pozor a osvětlují mu cestu, aby se nikdy neztratil. Vzpomněl si, jak marně natahoval ruce v domnění, že jednu z nich z nebe sundá.

Aragorn si smotal svůj plášť pod hlavu a natáhl se co možná nejpohodlněji.

"Pojď sem," vyzval ho potom a ukázal na místo vedle sebe. Když si Boromir lehnul, vztáhl ruku k obloze a začal jmenovat.

"Tam je Varda, odnepaměti vede poutníky správným směrem. Ukazuje severní stranu. Tam je Ëarendil, ten tě povede na západ. Ta jasná hvězda, ano... Světlonoš ze Západní říše."

„Jsou nádherné, nemyslíš?“ zamumlal nesmyslně, jakoby ho ani neposlouchal. Ale opak byl pravdou. Vnímal ho, jen se potřeboval zeptat. A pak si potichu, pro sebe, znovu vyjmenovával jména hvězd, které mu Aragorn ukazoval.

"Někdo tvrdí, že ve hvězdách vepsány příběhy od počátku světa. A možná má pravdu, hvězdy jsou takovou kronikou... Pojmenovávali je lidé, elfové i skřeti..."

"Matka mi o nich povídala."

"Mě taky..." Při vzpomínce na matku, Aragorna bodlo u srdce. Povinnost. Smutek. _Vše, co jsem měla, dala jsem Dúnadanům, už mi nezbylo nic..._ Poslední slova. _Všechno, co měla, dala jemu._ Tak to mělo znít.

„Ano, jsou nádherné. Rád se na ně divám,“ pronesl zasněně, s úsměvem a nevědomky pohladil Aragorna po tváři. Pak ruku natáhl a zase si na chvíli přál být tím malým klukem, co si myslel, že z nebes sundá hvězdu. Dnes si jen představil, jak mu září v dlani. Ale i to stačilo.

"Povedou tě," povzdechl si Aragorn, "když se v nich naučíš číst, tak tě povedou." Vzal tu ruku co ho hladila po tváři. "Dobrá, ještě jedno slovo pro dnešní den. _Nillë. 3“_

A potom Boromir řekl svoji první větu v elfštině. „ _Tye ëa Nillënya_. 4“ Usmál se. Věděl, že byla gramaticky správně, i výslovnost. A podíval se na Aragorna.

"Moc dobře, učíš se obdivuhodně rychle..." pousmál a pohladil ho po tváři. Slyšet ten jazyk z jeho úst bylo něco krásného.

„Myslel jsem to vážně,“ zašeptal a stulil se mu do náruče. Potěšila ho pochvala, tenhle jazyk se opravdu chtěl naučit. Zněl nádherně a on ho bral jako výzvu. Navíc Aragorn byl výborný učitel.

"Vím. A děkuji."

Ten se na něj jen podíval a potom s úsměvem kývnul. Nic víc ani nebylo potřeba, to kývnutí bylo dostatečnou odpovědí.

 

×

 

„Jak dlouho vlastně budeme ještě na cestě?“ zeptal se ospale mladík a položil mu hlavu na hrudník. Aragorn tvrdil něco o sdílení tepla, tak se podle toho hodlal chovat.

To už bylo další den, ohromný kus cesty ležel za nimi a před nimi ještě možná větší. Vypadalo to, že se jen tak toulají krajinou, ale Aragorn očividně sledoval nějaký cíl. Musel. Někdo jako on přece nejede jen tak zbůhdarma odnikud nikam.

"Nevím," odpověděl Aragorn klidně a přitáhl si ho blíž, protože Boromir studil ještě o něco víc, než obvykle. "Ještě pár dní, jsi moc unavený?"

Odpovědí mu bylo jen klidné oddechování a majetnický stisk ruky, která ho objímala kolem pasu, o trochu povolil. Boromir se ze spánku trochu usmíval, vypadal spokojeně. Ale jak by nebyl, když ležel v objetí milovaného. Aragorn se na něj podíval a potom si povzdechl. Klamal ho, už zase. Sice tentokrát jen trochu, ale klamal. A věděl, že jestli na to Boromir přijde, tak mu to neodpustí.

I když ho chtěl vzít ven a to, že potřeboval poslat ten vzkaz se prostě nachomýtlo k tomu

A mladík, jakoby vycítil, že něco není v pořádku, se zamračil a přitiskl ke hřejícímu tělu o něco víc. Potom spokojeně vydechl a ruku přemístil z Aragornova hrudníku na bok. Kolikrát s ním usínal, ale přesto to bylo pokaždé jiné. Kolikrát... Když to vzal kolem a kolem, zase tolikrát to nebylo. Jistě, pár měsíců. Ale noci, kdy u něj mohl usínat, jenom obyčejně usínat, by mohl spočítat... Když ne na prstech jedné ruky, tak velice snadno. Protože se zkrátka v noci častěji zabývali jinými věcmi, než spánkem.

„Aragorne,“ zašeptal plačtivě ze spánku a sevřel v ruce látku kabátce, jenž měl oslovený na sobě. Viděl ho tam v lese, zasaženého několika šípy... Jak umírá a on pro něj nemohl vůbec nic udělat. Někdo ho vzal na paži a táhnul dál, tvrdil, že musí jít. Ale on nechtěl. Nechtěl ho tam nechat, takhle ležet. Chtěl vykřiknout Aragornovo jméno, nebo jeho přezdívku, prostě něco, ale hlas se mu zadrhnul v krku. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než poslechnout a opustit to místo páchnoucí po krvi a smrti. Potom ho ale někdo sevřel, pevně sevřel v náručí, že skoro nemohl dýchat a vytáhl ho nahoru... Pryč z toho odporného snu.

"Boromire, Boromire!" Jeho jméno a hlas, který jej volal...

"Boromire, probuď se, to jsou jen zlé sny. Boromire..."

„Aragorne, odpusť, já nechtěl,“ opakoval stále dokola a otevřel oči, až když s ním Aragorn zatřásl. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde vlastně je, co se mu zdálo a že jeho král je naživu. A pak si úlevně oddychl.

"Už jsi vzhůru?" zašeptal ten hlas blízko jeho tváře a prsty ho něžně pohladily ve vlasech. "Byl to jen sen, Boromire, jen sen. Bude to dobré," ujistil ho potom Aragorn a přitiskl si ho k sobě blíž. "Sny s ránem mizí."

„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě vzbudil,“ zamumlal nesrozumitelně a chtěl se z toho sevření vymanit, ale nešlo to. Nebo se snad ani nepokusil?

"Ne, nespal jsem... Asi jsem toho dost naspal u vás v Citadele," poškádlil ho Aragorn trochu a zadíval se na hvězdy. "Přemýšlel jsem kudy dál, ony mi vyprávěly. Bylo to hezké. A mohl jsem tě rychle probudit, když jsi měl zlý sen."

„Vážně... se omlouvám, ale... Bylo to tak živé a...“ Nakonec se posadil a objal si rukama kolena. Hloupá noční můra. Teď už zaručeně neusne, ani kdyby mu Aragorn šeptal slova útěchy v elfštině.

 

1 \- Jezdecký kůň

2 \- Děkuji

3 \- Hvězda

4 \- Jsi moje hvězda.


	10. Chapter 10

Přítel mu položil ruce na ramena a opatrně je promnul, byla ztuhlá na kámen. Ale neříkal mu žádná slova útěchy. Místo toho mu začal pobrukovat tichou, konejšivou melodii... A Boromirovi se líbila. Uklidňovala a celkově se při ní dokázal uvolnit. Najednou se mu zdálo, že melodii slyší z velké dálky a dokonce i záře hvězd se zdála být rozostřená.

"Je to lepší?" zeptal se Aragorn znenadání a políbil ho na tvář.

"Je," přikývl Boromir zmámeně a napůl z polospánku.

"Tak pojď, opři se...Do rána je ještě daleko," nabídl mu svoje rameno a přehodil přes něj svůj plášť. Účinkovalo to.

Mladík ho ještě stihl políbit na krk, než se propadl do temnoty noci. A potom už doopravdy klidně oddechoval a žádný zlý sen se neobjevil. Akorát doufal, že Aragorn také usne. Přece nemohl být celou noc vzhůru.

I když evidentně mohl, protože se druhý den tvářil, že pozoroval hvězdy celou noc. A vůbec nevypadal unaveně. Bylo to vlastně těžko postřehnutelné, jaká změna se s ním udála. Jakoby víc splynul s okolím. Patřil sem. Víc, než do Bílého města. Byl tu šťastný, dalo by se říct, že je to skoro jeho domov. A Boromir se dokázal přizpůsobit, ale především byl šťastný, když byl šťastný on. Zatímco Aragorn vypadal čile, on v sedle pomalu usínal. Ten sen mu pořád vrtal myslí a ani nevnímal, když na něj jeho společník občas promluvil Stále byl mimo. Aragorn ho vzal znenadání za ruku.

"Boromire, co se ti zdálo?" zeptal se potom tiše, když na něj mladík upřel nepřítomný pohled.

„Nic důležitého,“ usmál se potom slabě a podíval se na jejich ruce. Zvláště na Aragornovu, po které ve snu stékala krev, vlastně ani neviděl, jakou měla dřív barvu. Byla špinavá, zakrvácená a poškrábaná.

"Boromire, jestli tě to užírá ještě teď, tak bys mi to měl říct," odporoval Aragorn, ale cítil, že volno u srdce mu není. Zlé sny byly špatné znamení.

„Byl to ostrůvek, plný skřetů... a tys tam ležel... Mrtvý...“ jeho pohled se stával stále méně a méně přítomným, až úplně zmizel. Ani nemrknul, prostě se díval. „Někdo mě táhl pryč, ale já nechtěl... Páchlo to tam po smrti a mrtvými těly se to jen hemžilo. Nechtěl... jsem tě tam nechat.“

"Byl to jen sen," zopakoval Aragorn po chvíli ticha, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo.

„To je jedno,“ vymanil svoji ruku z jeho sevření a pohled stočil jinam. Jen aby se zase mohl ztratit v myšlenkách. Jak mu měl vysvětlit, že to bylo tak skutečné, tak bolestné? Že každá rána na těle, kterou utržil, ho bolela, že opravdu cítil, jak mu po ruce stéká jeho vlastní krev, když ho zasáhl ten odporný skřet. Jak mu měl říct, že ho nechce ztratit?

"Není to jedno, pokud ti to otravuje srdce..." Aragorn ještě na zdůraznění svých slov potřásl hlavou. "Ale i tak to byl jen sen, který se nesplní. Nejsem prorok, ale... Ne, tohle se nesplní. Možná mi tak docela nevěříš, ale na tohle ti dávám své slovo."

„Dobře,“ přikývl nepřítomně Boromir a zase ho přestal vnímat. Nesplní? No tak tam bude ležet třeba Faramir, nebo on sám.

"Víš co? Dneska už nepojedeme dál..."

"Je teprve poledne."

"Pospícháme snad někam?" Aragorn se na něj široce usmál, ale u srdce mu volno nebylo. Špatné sny jsou zlé znamení. A jeden den zdržení už nic neohrozí.

„Ne, ale co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se nechápavě a podíval se na svého společníka.

"Jsem vetchý stařec, budu odpočívat. A dál tě učit elfštinu. Jestli se někdy dostaneš k Elrondovi do Imladris, jistě ho potěší, pokud ho pozdravíš v jeho jazyce."

„Pochybuju, že se tam někdy podívám a... vetchý stařec nejsi rozhodně,“ zasmál se potichu a zazíval. Možná by ten sen měl přeci jen vypustit z hlavy...

Aragorn sesedl a pustil Brega s tichými slovy se pást. Potom na zem rozprostřel svůj plášť a usedl. Gestem pozval Boromira vedle sebe.

"Každý má někdy zlé sny... Je jedno, jestli je pán, nebo kmán. Sny odhalí tvoje touhy i tvůj strach. Ale... jen některé sny se plní. Tenhle se nesplní, Boromire. Nechce se mi umírat. To bych se totiž nemohl vracet... Zpátky k do Bílého města. K tobě."

„A ty by ses vracet chtěl?“ zeptal se a natáhl se vedle něj. Byl unavený, chtělo se mu spát, ale musel ještě pár hodin vydržet, protože potom by nespal v noci. A náhle si uvědomil, co to Aragorn právě řekl, na co se ho on sám zeptal a překvapeně se podíval do šedých očí.

"Ano," přisvědčil klidně a zlehka ho pohladil po tváři, dotkl se rtů... "Chtěl bych se vracet. Skutečně bych se chtěl vracet."

„Jsi blázen,“ usmál se a zavřel oči. Třeba... Třeba nakonec Aragorn zůstane. S ním. Ve městě. Bylo krásné být naivní, zamilovaný a mladý. Na svůj věk dokázal z prvního pohledu člověka vyčíst ledacos, ale on pro něj byl záhadou. Nevěděl, co čekat, občas ani nedokázal přijít na to, co si myslí. Něco ho k němu táhlo, i když si myslel, že jeho největší tajemství odhalil. Jeho _král._

„To taky,“ přisvědčil klidně Aragorn a políbil ho do vlasů. _Zbláznil jsem se ve chvíli, kdy jsem se dotkl tvé kůže a políbil tvé rty. Napřed mi rozum zatemnila vášeň, jenže někde mezi těmi polibky, strávenými nocemi jsem se do tebe zamiloval a rozum mě opustil docela._ Nechal myšlenky volně plynout a prohrábnul mu vlasy. Boromir na jeho ramenou dřímal až potom usnul docela. Aragorn zadoufal, že tentokrát se mu zlé sny vyhnou a byl připraven je odehnat.

„Aragorne...“ zamumlal ze spánku mladík a přitiskl se k němu těsněji. Vážně byl hodně unavený, ale naštěstí žádný zlý sen se mu nezdál. Vnímal jen teplou náruč a vískání ve vlasech. Bylo to tak příjemné, že při tomhle se mu snad ani žádné noční můry zdát nemohly. Ani se mu nic nezdálo, prostě jen plul vzduchoprázdnem a užíval si poklidného spánku. Když se probudil, ležel sám, kolem byla už tma a něco poblíž strašlivě svůdně vonělo. Večeře... Aragorn klečel u malého ohně, na kterém se opékal králík.

"Už vzhůru? Je ti lépe?" zeptal se, když jeho citlivý sluch zachytil zašustění, jak se Boromir pohnul.

„Je mi skvěle, jen mám hlad,“ zamumlal a jako naschvál se ozval Boromirův žaludek. „Co ty? Zase jsem si z tebe udělal polštář. Pro příště budu radši spát kousek od tebe. Takhle se přeci v noci nemůžeš vyspat.“

"O to strach mít nemusíš, usnul jsi jak dítě a já mezitím stihl obstarat něco k jídlu. Dáš si?" Aragorn uřízl králíkovi zadní nohu a podal mu ji. "Snad je to propečené..."

„Proč jsi u nás nežádal místo kuchaře?“ zasmál se mladík, když spořádal svoji porci a spokojeně si olizoval prsty.

"No, dejme tomu, protože v kuchyni určitě neslouží někdo jako ty," usmál se Aragorn a uřízl si druhou nohu. "Není to špatné," zkonstatoval svůj výkon po prvním soustu. "Jsem rád, že ti to chutná."

„Bylo to výborné. A někdo jako já opravdu ne, ale prý tam jsou pěkné holky,“ mrknul na něj Boromir a byl zvědavý, co z něj vypadne. Vlastně si nebyl jistý Aragornovou orientací. Třeba upřednostňuje ženy, nebo je na oboje. Docela ho to zajímalo a překvapilo ho, že se tahle myšlenka dostala na povrch až teď.

"To je možné, ale ty jsi jenom jeden," vyvléknul se z toho elegantně jako úhoř a potom se na něj usmál. "Ale věřím, že jsi to prozkoumal opravdu důkladně."

„Věř tomu nebo ne, ale mě holky moc nezajímají,“ usmál se na něj. Byla to pravda. To, že se s pár líbal ještě neznamenalo, že by z toho něco měl. Že by si to nějak užíval, nebo aby se do nějaké zamiloval.

"A já tě zajímám?" Aragorn povytáhl obočí. Pravda, už několikrát slyšel to "miluju tě" a několikrát ho sám řekl. Ale pokaždé to bylo ve chvíli, kdy takřka nevěděl, co dělá. Naučil se být opatrný. Možná tomu ještě nechtěl věřit...

„Víc, než jen zajímáš,“ pousmál se záhadně. Byl s ním šťastný, spokojený, konečně měl pocit, že někomu na něm záleží, že je milován a toho se rozhodně nechtěl vzdát. Nechtěl se vzdát jeho. Svého tajuplného krále, ke kterému cítil tak hluboké city, až ho to občas děsilo.

"Tak to je dobře..." Pokýval jeho král hlavou, zahodil ohlodané kosti a natáhl se vedle ohně. Plameny se mu odrážely v očích, když se podíval na svého chráněnce. Usmíval se. Teď se pořád usmíval.

Boromir to nakonec nevydržel a přešel k němu.  Natáhl se vedle Aragorna a s rukou kolem jeho pasu mu vtiskl polibek rty. Pak si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a zavřel oči. Nechápal, proč se s ním vždy cítil tak bezpečně, tak v klidu. Tohle ještě s nikým nezažil. A oheň dál plápolal a hřál ho do zad. Opravdu si výlet do lesů představoval více... nebezpečné.

"Co tu vlastně děláme?" zeptal se po chvíli tiše, když Aragorn dál jen klidně ležel, s rukama za hlavou.

"Hledáme cestu a učím tě elfsky," odpověděl stejně tiše jeho společník.

„Aha,“ inteligentnější odpověď ze sebe momentálně nedostal. Dál Aragorna šimral na boku a nakonec se opřel o loket a nahnul se nad jeho obličej. S klidem mohl prohlásit, že jeho “chůva“ má krásné oči, ve který by se mohl utopit. Jenže Aragorn nebyl ženská, která by při vyřčené lichotce zčervenala, takže byl zticha, jen se usmál, a pak ho políbil.

"Neměl bys spát?" nadhodil Aragorn, když polibek skončil, ale jeho ruka mezi Boromirovými lopatkami naznačovala všechno možné, jen ne spánek.

"Spal jsem přes den, teď určitě neusnu."

"Že ne?" zase povytáhl obočí. "To přijímám jako výzvu!"

„Výzvu k čemu? Unudíš mě k smrti?“ zasmál se mladík a znovu ho políbil, než stihl něco odpovědět.

"To bych si taky mohl brát osobně. Ty se se mnou nudíš?"

„Copak to s tebou jde?“

"Právě jsi mě přiměl, abych o tom začal přemýšlet." Přitáhl si ho zpátky a polibek opětoval, hluboce a vroucně.

„Tak nepřemýšlej,“ zasmálo se krátce mládě a opřelo se bradou o jeho rameno. Měl na něj perfektní výhled z profilu. Kdyby se ovšem Aragorn neotočil jeho směrem.

"A co chceš dělat? Milovat se uprostřed divočiny?" Přejel mu palcem po rtech.

„A máš na to dost odvahy? Třeba se někde ve stínu někdo skrývá, aby nás nepozoroval,“ zašeptal rádoby vystrašeně Boromir a nakonec se usmál. Bavilo ho to škádlení, utahování – celkově oboje bylo příjemné zpestření.

"Jestli se dívá, tak uvidí něco krásného..." odtušil Aragorn a jeho ruka vklouzla za Boromirův kabátec. "Uvidí, jak tě líbám. Jak sténáš a vzdycháš. Jak mhouříš oči. Rozhodně to bude moc hezký pohled..."

„Nech toho, červenám se,“ zamumlal mladík a podíval se bokem. Cítil, jak mu tváře přímo hoří červení. Lichotky byly krásné, ale nesnášel, že pokaždé takhle zrudnul, přesně jako ženská.

"Bude se moc dívat, jak tě pomalu hladím," pokračoval však Aragorn se rty přitisknutými na jeho ucho. "Jak se tě opatrně dotýkám, aby to nebolelo. Jak se na tvojí kůži lesknou kapky potu." Jeho ruka se pomalu sunula k lemu kalhot a potom i dál.

„Ara-gorne,“ zalapal po dechu a nakonec se vzdal. Jen zavřel oči a nechal se ovládat, líbat a hladit. A šílel. „A co uvidí dál?“ zeptal se potom zadýchaně. Uvědomoval si, že musí být rudý až za ušima, ale tentokrát to bylo horkem, které se mu rozlévalo celým tělem.

"Jak mě líbáš, jak se mě zoufale snažíš políbit a já ti odpovídám. Škádlím tě. Ale nevydržím to dlouho... Na to jsi moc hezký. Nedá se ti odolat. Nedá se ti odmítnout." Sevřel zuby kůži na jeho krku a potom ho políbil. Boromir vzdychl.

„A jak šílím, že?“ zasténal a objal ho.

"Šílíš jen z pouhých slov?" Otočil se a dostal ho tak pod sebe.

„Ano, v tvé přítomnosti stačí i slova, víš?“ zadíval se na něj skrze přimhouřená víčka a prsty mu sjel ze tváře na krk. Konečky ho šimral po uchem, na zátylku a přitom se mu rty mírně zvlnily do úsměvu.

"Vážně?" Aragorn se vzepřel na jedné ruce a druhou začal pomalu rozepínat knoflíky na jeho oblečení. "To jsem netušil... Ale lichotí mi to... Opravdu."

„A je toho... mnohem... mnohem víc,“ zamumlal a na oplátku začal rozepínat jeho oblečení, což nebyl nejjednodušší úkol, jelikož se mu klepaly ruce a začínal být vzrušený.

"Mnohem víc," potvrdil mu Aragorn jen tak mimochodem, sklonil se a prudce ho políbil, že Boromirovi málem zaskočil dech v krku. Potom polibky pokračoval na jeho krk, na holou kůži v rozhalence košile - a přitom ho dál svlékal.

„Třeba tvoje oči,“ zasténal nesmyslně a pohladil Aragorna po zádech. Na víc se nezmohl a on ho ani nenechal. Svlékal si ho, hrál si s ním jako s hadrovou panenkou a Boromir se nechal. Cestička horkých polibků pokračovala na jeho břiše. Na hranici s klínem Aragorn poněkud zaváhal. Jen na nepatrný okamžik, ve kterém mu stáhl kalhoty i spodky. A potom mu vtiskl žhavý polibek na kyčel.

Boromira nikdy nenapadlo, že by se mohl milovat pod hvězdným nebem. Říkal si, že to mohla být nádhera a teď si mohl svoji teorii potvrdit.

„Zešílím z tebe... Vážně ano...“ Chtěl si sednout, ale Aragornova ruka ho popadla za rameno a přímo přinutila si lehnout zpátky na pláště. A on ho přitom chtěl jen svléknout!

"To snad ne, šíleného bych tě nechtěl..." zamumlal se rty přitisknutými pod jeho pupík a pak zlehka olízl jeho kůži, která začínala být slaná potem. Boromir si položil ruku přes oči. Jasná červeň se mu rozlévala po tvářích a jak tam ležel s kalhotami u kolen a rozhalenou košilí, byl dokonale k pomilování. Nic jiného ostatně Aragorn neměl v úmyslu.

„A jakého bys mě chtěl?“ zeptal se, když popadl dech. Aragorn mu dával zabrat a on vždycky šílel. Pod jeho doteky tál a přál si, aby to nikdy neskončilo. Pokaždé, co se milovali.

"Takového, jaký jsi..." odtušil a jazykem nakreslil na jeho kůží obrazec. Potom ho políbil a stáhl mu ty kalhoty docela, aby měl Boromir volné nohy.

„Kapitální blázen,“ zamumlal si pro sebe mladík a překryl si rukou ústa, aby nesténal nahlas. Přestože bylo chladno, jemu bylo horko. Obrovské horko a to se Aragorn jen dotýkal. Nedokázal si představit co se stane, až zajde dál. A pak opravdu zašel dál. Sklonil hlavu a jeho vlasy polechtaly Boromira na břiše. Potom přišel ten polibek. S nímž ho zároveň jeho ústa docela pohltila. To, co ze sebe mladík vydal by se dalo srovnat s kňučením štěněte. Chtěl prosit, ale hlas se mu zadrhnul v krku. Nemohl absolutně nic. Jen lapat po dechu a sténat, i když se to snažil tlumit rukou.

Aragorn ten zvuk slyšel a jen mu zrychlil tep. Miloval, když ho přiměl sténat, zbožňoval jeho hlas, který prosil o víc. A momentálně nebylo nic snazšího, než pokračovat dál.

„Prosím,“ mumlal tiše pořád dokola a kdyby mohl, nadával by mu a zároveň ho zahrnoval lichotkami. Jen nevěděl, s čím by měl začínat, tak jen prosil a propínal se slastí. A s každým dalším pohybem Aragornovy hlavy se dostával blíž k tomu, aby se vznesl a odplul pryč. Bylo to něco nepopsatelného. Cítit Aragornovy rty, svírat jeho vlasy, vědět… že je v jeho ústech. Najednou svět vybuchl a jemu se zatmělo před očima. Zhluboka dýchal, nedokázal ze sebe vydat ani hlásku a jeho tělo bylo napnuté jako luk. Byl unavený, příjemně unavený. Jednou rukou si stále zakrýval oči a byl si naprosto jist, že kdyby mohl, tak omdlí. Chvíli mu to tak i přišlo, protože absolutně nic neslyšel a neviděl.

"Opravdu je na tebe moc hezký pohled..." zašeptal mu Aragorn do ucha a něžně ho políbil na tvář.

"Co-že?" hlesl Boromir.

"Staral ses o to, co kdyby nás někdo viděl... Tak jestli se někdo skutečně díval, tak mu závidím. Pohled na tebe," další něžný polibek, potom ho Aragorn přikryl svým pláštěm.

„A to z jakého důvodu?“ zeptal se rozklepaným hlasem a zachumlal se do přikrývky pořádně. Stále byl trochu mimo, ale klidně by si to zopakoval.

"Protože jsi krásný a já se na tebe dívám rád. Vážně." Sevřel ho pevněji a přitiskl se k němu.

„Jednou tě to přestane bavit,“ zamumlal odpověď a užíval si tepla, které vycházelo z Aragorna. Nakonec ho pohladil po rukách, kterými ho svíral a usmál se. Bylo mu nádherně.

"Nějaký rozumný důvod, proč by mělo?" Dýchl mu na rty. Boromir se v oplátku víc přitulil a vypadalo to, jakoby se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se chce jen lísat, nebo i něco víc. Ale nebylo to nepříjemné.

„Všechno jednou končí, ne?“ Sice si nehodlal připustit, že by tohle někdy skončit mělo, protože si to nepřál, ale nic netrvalo věčně. Jednou odejde buď on, nebo Aragorn. Ať už dobrovolně či nedobrovolně, ale stane se to. A jeden z nich zůstane sám – zase.

"A proč na to myslíš už teď?" Aragorn se zdvihl na loktech a podíval se na něj. "Boromire?"

„Protože tohle je až moc krásný na to, aby to trvalo dlouho.“ Chtě nechtě musel přiznat, že se bál toho dne, kdy mu otec oznámí, že jeho opatrovník odjel z města za důležitější prací. Přímo se děsil a uvnitř hrudi ho svírala úzkost.


	11. Chapter 11

Boromir se ráno vzbudil stále v Aragornově objetí. Včerejší hovor mu stále zaplňoval myšlenky, obzvláště, když mu na jeho odpověď Aragorn nic neřekl. Mladík tušil, že jednou ten den prostě přijde. Ten den, kdy půjde za ním do pokoje a neuvidí nic, než ustlanou postel a uklizený pokoj bez sebemenšího náznaku, že tam kdy někdo bydlel. Povzdechl si a tak rád by ještě zavřel oči a celé tohle prospal, ale Aragorn by nejspíš už chtěl vyrazit. Jenže když to vzal kolem a kolem, stále ho objímal a nejevil sebemenší známky toho, že by se hodlal zvednout. Naopak, po chvíli se dokonce otočil, takže se zády opíral o jeho hrudník a už vůbec nevypadal, že by snad byl hodlal být alespoň částečně vzhůru. Ne, spal tak tvrdě, jako může spát člověk, který se zase po letech dostal domů... Do přírody.

Na rtech mu pohrával úsměv. Takže spokojeně políbil hřbet ruky, která si ho majetnicky přitáhla blíž a zavřel oči. I jemu bylo příjemné usínání venku, hlavně v jeho náruči. A znovu usnul.

Najednou ho napadlo, jaké by to bylo, kdyby byl Aragorn skutečně králem v Bílém městě. A on by byl jeho správcem, jeho milencem, jeho... Představa zvláštní, vzdálená a neskutečná. Ale vlastně krásná. Protože by byli spolu. Aragorn trochu zachrápal.

Boromir si v tu chvíli dodal odvahy, stáhl mu košili z ramene a důkladně se podíval na jizvu, která byla příčinou jejich hádky. Královské znamení, tvrdil mu pergamen. Památka na zajetí v černých dolech, tvrdil Aragorn. Komu věřit… Přál si být tak naivní, tak zaslepený láskou, že by mu bylo absolutně jedno, co o svém cizinci zjistí. Jenže pokud byla pravda to, co si myslel, nikdy nebudou moci být spolu. Král je král a ten musí mít nástupce. Povzdechl si a políbil tu prapodivnou jizvu.

"Zase zkoumáš něco, co není?" zamumlal Aragorn z polospánku a přitáhl si ho blíž. "Jsi příliš zvědavý, to se ti může vymstít, Boromire."

„Spi dál,“ zašeptal mladík odpověď a přejel mu dlaní po tváři. Jistě, že se mu to vymstí, to pro něj nebyla žádná novinka. Ale kdy? Ještě dnes, zítra, nebo až za několik let? Nevěděl, ale hodlal si užít každou společnou chvilku.

"Měli bychom dneska ještě pokračovat. Ještě pár mil... A pak bychom se asi měli vrátit, otec tě bude postrádat, nebudeme mu přidělávat vrásky." Otočil se mu v náručí, pak se od něj trochu odsunul a zdvihnul se na lokti. "Navrhuju ujet ještě pár mil do vnitrozemí… A zítra, nejpozději pozítří to můžeme otočit zpátky do Bílého města. Co ty na to?“

„Výlet byl tvůj nápad, takže kam chceš, tam pojedu s tebou,“ zamumlal, znovu si položil hlavu na ruku a přemýšlel nad tím, jak by byl rád, kdyby o Aragornovi tu pravdu nezjistil vůbec. _Ach, ta sladká nevědomost._ Jenže to by teď musel umět vrátit čas... Jinak bylo na podobné myšlenky pozdě. Pokud by se tedy nerozhodl, že bude věřit Aragornovým slovům o zajetí v severních dolech. Potom by mohl mít alespoň nějakou, bláhovou naději, že se mu podaří spoutat orla, zvyklého na volnost.

"Pořád uvažuješ nad tím, jestli by mi slušela královská koruna?" ušklíbl se Aragorn lehce.

„Ne, přemýšlím nad tím, jak si tě k sobě připoutat do konce života,“ odpověděl stejným úšklebkem, ale jen to dořekl, došla mu vážnost situace. Zamilovaný byl poprvé, Aragorn byl jeho první milenec, a i přes víceméně zdařené pokusy s dívkami teprve teď cítil, že je to správné.

"Rád bys mě k sobě připoutal?" Aragorn nepatrně pozdvihl obočí, ale potom mu jen přejel ukazováčkem přes čelo, nos, obkreslil konturu rtů a nakonec ho pohladil. "Měli bychom se obléknout a vyrazit. Jestli mě chceš mít u sebe do konce života, bylo by nemilé, kdyby mě tvůj otec vyhodil, protože bychom se zdrželi."

„Nedělej si ze mě srandu.“ Aragornovy argumenty nepovažoval za důležité, věděl, že by ho otec nevyhodil – na to se mu líbil až moc. Chtěl ještě chvilku zůstat ležet, vychutnat se tenhle klid.

"To by mě v životě nenapadlo," usmál se Aragorn a zdvihl se. Ztuha, ale šlo to přece jen lépe, než v posledních dnech. Až se vrátí, bude tak akorát zvyklý na sedlo, takže když bude potom jezdit každý den, už by ho podobné nepříjemnosti neměly potkat... Myšlenky mu přetrhly studené prsty, které se ovinuly kolem jeho kotníku. Shlédl na svého svěřence.

"Copak?"

„Já…Můžeme tu být ještě chvíli?“ zeptal se Boromir nejistě a zíral na svoji ruku.

"Mám si lehnout zpátky k tobě?" pronesl Aragorn tu otázku nahlas.

"Prosím," hlesl Boromir.

Jen se usmál a natáhl se zpátky k němu. "Tak dobrá, ještě chvíli tu zůstaneme. Koneckonců, ty tu velíš, já jsem jen tvůj společník."

 

×

 

Tu noc nemohl Boromir spát. Připočítal to na účet úplňku a také Aragornovi, který nebyl s ním. Tvrdil, že potřebuje něco zařídit. A on se ho neptal co. Takže se ráno vzbudil nevyspalý, lehce naštvaný a strádající. Už nejméně týden s Aragornem plánovali další výlet do lesů. Boromir se ve stopování zvířat, elfštině i určování místa pomocí hvězd velmi zlepšoval a odměnou mu byla milencova pozornost a milování pod nočním nebem. Už i jeho vlastní pokoj mu přišel stísněný, neprostorný, absolutně se lišil od světa tam venku, od spaní pod širým nebem, které trávil v náruči Aragorna, přitisknuti jeden na druhého.

Právě dnes se byl otce ptát na svolení, hned z rána, aby ho zastihl ještě v dobré náladě. Otec ho přivítal s lehce zdviženým obočím. Nezažil, aby se jeho ratolest někdy do nějakého úkolu tak vrhla. Ale jeho nápad schválil. Proto se teď Boromir hnal chodbami a zastavil se až u dveří Aragornova pokoje. Jemně zaklepal, co když se jeho milenec vrátil pozdě v noci a spí? Jenže když otevřel, uviděl jen prázdný pokoj a postel, ve které nikdo neležel. V tu chvíli se mu za zády ozval slabý ženský hlas a ptal se, jestli někoho hledá. Když se zeptal, zda neviděla jeho společníka, jen odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou a prohlásila, že dveřmi domu nikdo v noci ani ráno neprošel, alespoň co věděla ona. Takže služce poděkoval a zachmuřeně přešel k jedné z Aragornových skříní a prudce otevřel její dveře. Police byly… Prázdné. Úplně prázdné. Přesně jako v jeho nejčernějších nočních můrách. Nikde ani stopa, že by tu byl někdo někdy bydlel… V první chvíli to odmítl přijmout. Možná jen vešel do špatných dveří. Možná Aragorn jen odnesl své věci. Možná spal u koní, nebo se vrátil do hostince.

A možná to všechno byla pravda. Muž jako Aragorn nikdy nezůstane na jednom místě, jen si vezme, co chce, a když se nabaží, jde zase dál. Tady už dostal, co chtěl, už se nabažil… Proč by tu zůstával. Trhavě se nadechl. Byl v šoku. Přes všechny ty noci, které trávili společně, přes všechna ta slova ho dokázal opustit. Najednou mu vnitřnosti sevřela úzkost a udělalo se mu špatně. Dobelhal se k posteli a sedl si na ní. Tohle musel rozdýchat. Samozřejmě, že to jednou čekal, jenže nikdy nejsme připraveni na bolest, která nás zasáhne.

Ale nejvíc, nejvíc bolelo, že mu předtím ani slovem nenaznačil, že by snad chtěl, nebo musel odjet. A to musel vědět, že by stačilo jen říct... A on, Boromir, budoucí správce Bílého města, naděje svého lidu, by ho následoval třeba na konec světa. Klidně by všechno opustil, jen kdyby s ním mohl zůstat.

Aragorn to musel vědět. Zřejmě proto mu nic neřekl. Nechtěl... Nechtěl ho u sebe.

Chtělo se mu křičet i brečet najednou, a proto radši rychle zamrkal, aby potencionální slzy zahnal. Naletěl. Naletěl mu. Naletěl mu a ještě řekl, že ho miluje. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že to byla pravda. Ale co Aragorn? Také mu říkal pravdu? Nejspíš ne. Nejspíš pro něj mladík neznamenal nic jiného, než zpestření a nestál mu ani za pouhý dopis, ani za slůvko _Sbohem_. Naštvaně sebral svícen z nočního stolku a mrštil jím na opačnou stranu pokoje. Ozval se zvuk rozbitého skla a tiché vzlyky.

Byl jen mládě, roztomilé mládě, hladové po všem, co ho mohl naučit, krátkodobé potěšení a nic víc. Všechno, co mu říkal byla lež, musela být... Všechna ta krásná slova... Všechno na nic!

Že začal chaoticky ničit jeho pokoj, si uvědomil po chvíli. Ale nenechal toho. Naopak. Jakoby tím mohl vymazat každou vzpomínku na něj... Skříň, ve které hledal něco na sebe, stůl, ve kterém měl schované všechny ty olejíčky a masti a nakonec postel. Když skončil, pokoj nepřipomínal nic jiného než kůlničku na dříví. Bezvládně klesnul na kolena uprostřed všeho toho svinčíku a s pocitem zadostiučinění se rozhlížel po té katastrofě. Nebylo mu o nic líp, ale nebylo mu ani hůř. Dokud se nepodíval směrem k posteli. Něco pod ní bylo. Něco světlého. Nějaký hadr? Po čtyřech k ní dolezl a natáhl ruku. Prsty se sevřely kolem látky. Byla to jedna z Aragornových halen. V ten moment se rozvzlykal znovu. Jak on byl naivní. Nakonec usnul. Na zemi, svíraje halenu a se zasychajícími cestičkami slz…

 

×

 

Protáhl se dovnitř pootevřeným oknem a pokusil se šlápnout na místo, které nebylo pokryté troskami. _Vzpomínky nezničíš, když zapálíš dům, ke kterému se váží_ , napadlo ho hořce, když opatrně našlapoval troskami a blížil se k němu.

Nakonec nedokázal odejít. Ne tak, jak měl původně v úmyslu. Beze slova, bez dopisu na rozloučenou. Věděl, že by to tak bylo lepší, ale nedokázal to. Protože ne všechna jeho slova byla prázdnou lží.

Sklonil se k němu, ležel na zemi schoulený jako zvířátko, byl příšerně bledý... Aragorn si klekl vedle a opatrně ho pohladil po vlasech.

"Odpusť mi... Takhle jsem to nechtěl."

„Aragorne,“ zamumlal Boromir se spánku a tiše vzlykl, jako několikrát za tenhle den. Zdálo se mu o něm. Byli v lese na pěšině. V jednu chvíli si s ním Aragorn povídal, hladil ho po tváři a usmíval se. A potom viděl jen vzdalující se záda. _Neodcházej, nenechávej mě tu…_

Slyšet své jméno z těch úst, ten vyčítavý tón, ty potlačované slzy... To bylo i nad jeho sebeovládání. Ještě pořád mohl odejít nepozorován. Rozhodl se, že to neudělá.

Sklonil se a políbil ho. Hluboce.

  „Aragorne? To… Se mi zdá, že ano?“ prohlížel si ho nedůvěřivě mladík a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Zničený pokoj, v ruce stále svíral halenu, akorát skrze rozbité dveře na terasu nesvítilo do pokoje slunce, ale měsíc. Blouznil? Už byl vážně tak zoufalý? Sklonil hlavu a zavřel oči. Ne, až je znovu otevře, bude tu sám. Musí. Copak mu už nemohl dát pokoj? Odešel, nic neřekl, tak proč ho pronásleduje ve snech?

Políbil ho ještě jednou. "Nic se ti nezdá, Boromire. Nic, opravdu," hlesl potom, protože najednou neměl, co by řekl. Jen snad podvědomě čekal, že ho také udeří. Právo by na to měl.

„Co tu děláš? Odešel jsi. Tohle bylo to, co sis potřeboval zařídit? V klidu se sbalit a zmizet? Víš, jak mi bylo – ne, jak mi je? Nestál jsem ti za jediný vysvětlení, proč odcházíš? Cítil jsem se jako děvka, jako tvoje zpestření, které se do tebe bohužel zamilovalo. Tak co tu ještě sakra děláš?!“ Boromir se klepal. Jestli vzteky nebo pláčem nevěděl, ale snažil se ze všech sil nekřičet, aby nikoho z domu nevzbudil.

"Chtěl jsem odejít bez rozloučení," přiznal Aragorn po chvíli. "Jenže jsem to nedokázal..."

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Boromir kousavě, ale nepodíval se na něj. „A co tě donutilo změnit názor?“

"Ty, kdo jiný..." pousmál se trochu a natáhl ruku, aby ho pohladil. Boromirovo uhnutí ho bodlo u srdce, ale chápal ho.

„Proč mi tohle děláš…“ zašeptal zničeně a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Chtěl ho, tak moc ho chtěl, ale věděl, že s ránem zmizí. Co si měl uchovat jako poslední vzpomínku na člověka, kterého miluje – hádku, nebo milování? Bylo mu špatně, vážně ano. Od pláče ho bolela hlava a píchalo ho v hrudi. Co měl dělat? Pevněji sevřel látku haleny a uvědomil si, jak pateticky musel vypadat.

V tu chvíli ho Aragorn vzal do náručí a přitiskl k sobě.

"Odnesu tě do postele, tady nemůžeš spát... A celý jen hoříš. Nestojím za to, abys kvůli mně onemocněl, věř mi... A neodcházím proto, že bych chtěl, nebo že by ses mi snad omrzel."

„A proč tedy?“ zašeptal otázku a nechal se vést do svého pokoje. Byl jako hadrová panenka. Možná že hořel, ale horečku neměl… Občas to Aragornovi myslelo vážně pomalu. Boromir byl opilý svými emocemi – vztekem, nenávistí, ale i láskou. Skoro celý den strávil tím, že demoloval jeho pokoj a nadával na jeho účet. Kdo by po tomhle neměl zvýšenou teplotu? Z toho onemocnět nemohl…

"Musím," odtušil Aragorn sotva slyšitelně, kopnutím za sebou zavřel dveře a potom ho donesl až k posteli. Najednou se o něj staral, jako o malého chlapce. Opatrně ho položil, otevřel okno, aby k němu mohl čerstvý vzduch a potom namočil šátek, aby mu trochu ochladil rozpálenou kůži.

„Tak mě tu nech a běž, určitě pospícháš, akorát tě zdržuju.“ Teprve teď uvědomil, že halenu pustil. Klesla k Aragornovým nohám. _Prosím, nenechávej mě tu, potřebuju tě…_ Nemohl to říct nahlas. A tak se na něj jen díval a říkal si, jaký byl idiot, když si představoval budoucnost – společnou.

Aragorn neodpověděl, jen ho dál otíral, pokoušel se zchladit emoce, kterých byl sám příčinou. Věděl to, ale v tuhle chvíli neměl co říct. Neměl, jak se obhájit. A věděl, že ať by řekl cokoliv, Boromira to v tuhle chvíli neusmíří... Tak mlčel. I když ho bolelo srdce.

„Byl jsem naivní. Držel jsem jazyk za zuby, abych ochránil tvoje tajemství. Myslel jsem, že zůstaneš. Zřejmě jsem myslel špatně. Co z těch slov, která jsi mi říkal, byla pravda? Pravděpodobně jen to, že tě okouzlila pěkná tvářička Správcova synáčka, že? Jak já byl naivní…“ poslední slova už spíš šeptal. Pomalu se vytáhl do sedu a pokrčil jednu nohu, aby si o koleno následně opřel hlavu. Aragorn měl pravdu. Byl štěně. A co se dělá se štěňaty? Hraje.

"Okouzlila mě tvoje tvář, tu první noc. Stejně jako tvoje oči, tvoje doteky, tvoje polibky..." přiznal tiše Aragorn. Pak ho vzal za bradu a přiměl ho, ať se mu podívá do očí. "Potom jsem objevil, kdo jsi, byl jsem naštvaný, že ses nepředstavil, ale chápal jsem tě. Měl jsem svá tajemství a mám je doposud, kdo jsem, abych tě soudil. Neříkal jsem ti vždycky pravdu, nemohl jsem a bál jsem se... Ale nikdy jsem nelhal a nelžu ani teď. Zamiloval jsem se do tebe. Přes to přese všechno. Zamiloval. A to nic nezmění."

„S ránem zmizíš, možná dřív. Co ti po mně zbude? Vzpomínky. Co zbude mně po tobě? Taky vzpomínky. A ty blednou. Pak už nebudeme mít nic…“

"Zmizím," kývl Aragorn. "Ale jsem tulák, vzpomínáš. Když projdu celý svět, musím se zase vrátit."

„Nezůstane nic. I city vyblednou. Nenávidím tě, víš? Nenávidím tě stejně tak moc, jako tě miluju. Nechci, abys odešel,“ mumlal a znovu si opřel hlavu, tentokrát o Aragornovo rameno. Alespoň naposled.

"Nechtěl jsem, aby to skončilo takhle. Opravdu ne. Měl jsem odejít, ihned po té první noci... Neměl jsem to nechat dojít tak daleko..."

„Na výčitky je trochu pozdě, nemyslíš? Proč tu ještě vůbec jsi?“

"Krucinál, protože jsem velký zbabělec a nedokážu odejít, abych se alespoň nerozloučil. Protože se prostě nedokážu sebrat a zmizet, i když jsem to měl v plánu. Protože to prostě nejde. A protože tě prostě a jednoduše miluju." S tím se sklonil a políbil ho.

Boromir se od něj prudce odtrhnul, zatlačil na jeho ramena a tím ho donutil lehnout. Miluje? On že ho miluje? Ha, ha. Ta slova ho dokonale probrala. Chvíli vztekle hleděl do šedých očí, a pak mu jednu vrazil. A potom další. I přes to, jak sebou Aragorn škubnul, když dopadla první rána, toho nenechal. Už, už se napřahoval k další, ale v tom jeho zápěstí sevřela silnější ruka. Muž pod ním měl natržený ret a tekla z něj krev. Přesto se na něj díval až moc klidně, jakoby to čekal. A mladík nechtěl být čitelný. Tvrdě se přitiskl na Aragornovy rty a ucítil v ústech kovovou příchuť.

Když polibek skončil, jeho společník se jen trochu zachvěl, oči měl zavřené a na tváři už mu vyráželo strniště…

„Udělej, co musíš a cítíš, Boromire,“ hlesl potom, docela odevzdaný do jeho vůle.

Bylo to skoro až děsivé, uvědomoval si to, ale už bylo pozdě, aby cokoliv bral zpátky. Zaprodal se těm očím už ve chvíli, kdy je spatřil poprvé. A když necouvnul při zjištění, že je to Správcův syn, teď už couvnout nemohl.

Boromir si to možná ani neuvědomoval, ale držel jeho život v rukou.

„Chci, abys tu zůstal. Prosím,“ zamumlal a připadal si jako idiot. Věděl, že ho odmítne, ale musel to zkusit. „Prosím,“ zopakoval tiše se zavřenýma očima, když se opíral čelem o Aragornovo.

Aragorn pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. To gesto bylo dost výmluvné, nemusel to ani říkat nahlas. Nemohl, nesměl tady zůstat, ačkoliv tak moc chtěl... Ale ohrozil by ho tím. A to by raději zemřel sám.

"Tuhle noc..." zašeptal mu potom do rtů. "Odpusť."

„A nemůžu jet s tebou?“ Boromir to zkoušel dál. Nějaká možnost přeci existovat musí, kromě té, že se spolu vyspí a Aragorn potom zmizí.

Ale on znovu zavrtěl hlavou a jen ho k sobě pevněji přitiskl.

 _Je mi to líto_ , říkalo to objetí, pevné a bezpečné, jako kdy jindy, jakoby se vůbec nechystal zmizet z jeho života, jakoby ho nechtěl nadosmrti nechat samotného.

"Tuhle noc," zopakoval tiše a něžně ho políbil.

„Chci jít s tebou,“ odporoval mladík dál a nechával se líbat. Škemral, byl naštvaný, smutný a nechtěl zůstávat sám. Aragorn mu vtrhnul do života, překopal ho od základu a teď si odejde s tvrzením, jak je mu to líto, že ho s sebou vzít nemůže. Chtěl znát důvod. Chtěl sakra věděl, proč se to takhle zhroutilo. Bylo jim dobře, ne?

"Nemůžu... Chtěl bych, ale nemůžu," šeptal mu sotva slyšitelně mezi polibky a proklínal v duchu celý svět. Chtěl ho vzít s sebou, jenže... Boromir byl jeho slabost, pro něj by udělal cokoliv - a to by bylo zlé. Ne, prostě nemohl a ani mu nemohl vysvětlit proč. Mohl teď už jediné, dát mu poslední noc - a doufat.

„Proč ne? Prosím.“ Vtiskl mu polibek na bradu a nehty zaryl do ramenou. Nechtěl ho pustit, nechtěl ho nechat jít. Drtil jeho rty, zkoušel ho přesvědčit, i když věděl, že marně. Přesto mu něco dávalo malinkou naději, že by mohl změnit názor.

"Vrátím se," slíbil mu Aragorn s úsměvem. "Přísahám, že se vrátím." Zamkl mu ústa dalším polibkem, když viděl, jak se nadechuje, aby protestoval... Už žádné otázky, žádné vyptávání, které by musel nechat bez odpovědi. Už nic z toho.

„Ne, nevrátíš,“ odpověděl, jen co měl možnost se nadechnout. Aragorn ho jen chlácholil. „Budeš mi chybět.“ Pomalu přejel rukou kůži, která byla snad ještě teplejší než jeho a rty přitiskl na jeho krk. Voněl potem, trávou, jehličím a půdou. Na tohle by si dokázal zvyknout.

"Jednou ano..." hlesl tiše, když se k němu to mládě přitisklo snad vší silou, co v sobě našlo. Málem mu rozdrtil kosti, tu chvíli, co ho tak svíral. Aragorn si povzdechl a potom se nechal položit to peřin.

„Nikdy,“ pousmál se smutně mladík a najednou se s ním otočil. Dnes potřeboval cítit tíhu Aragornova těla, stejně jako potřeboval cítit jeho. Roztrhnul mu košili, hladově po odhalené pokožce drsně přejel dlaněmi a doufal, že noc nebude krátká.

"Věř mi, prosím," zamumlal mu Aragorn do rtů, zatímco polibky posel jeho tvář, krk i ramena. Boromir chutnal slaně a trochu se zachvěl, když olízl pár kapek, které mu stekly po kůži.

„Já-já rád bych,“ zasténal a prohnul se. „Dělej!“ zavrčel potom a přitáhl si Aragorna k ústům a nohy mu ovinul kolem boků. Tohle už byla čirá touha. Nic víc. Tak strašně si přál, aby mohl zase ležet pod hvězdami, Aragorn by mu šeptal slůvka v elfštině a celou noc by promilovali. Na tohle ale nebyl čas. Už ne. Netušil, kolik může být hodin, ale zcela určitě ne dost na to, aby mohli nepozorovaně zmizet a nepozorovaně se vrátit... Aby se mohl on, Boromir, nepozorovaně vrátit. Protože Aragorn už se nevrátí...

Pomalu ho vysvlékl z košile a zulíbal každý kousek odhalené kůže. S vášnivou naléhavostí, s vědomím, že tohle jsou poslední chvíle, které spolu tráví.

Nakonec se vytratil někdy před úsvitem. Nejspíš. Poslední vzpomínkou se Boromirovi stal jen lehký dotek rtů na čele. A prsten. Jednoduchý, kovový kroužek, který Aragorn nosil na pravé ruce. Byly na něm elfí runy.

Díky němu už si je mohl přečíst. To slovo znělo Estel – Naděje.

To jediné mu zbylo. A slib, že se jednou vrátí.


	12. Chapter 12

Jenže dny plynuly, měnily se v týdny a ty zase v měsíce, až z toho byly roky. Boromir se od toho dne změnil. Už si s Faramirem nehrál, radši se toulal na okraji lesa a vzpomínal. Večer se pak hned po večeři vytrácel k sobě do pokoje a pozoroval hvězdy – kolikrát na jídlo ani nepřišel, jak se zapomněl. Nikdo se ho ani nepokoušel ptát, co za tím je. Pořád byl ztracený někde v minulosti. A Aragorn se pořád nevracel.

 

Byl to tulák a obejít svět také trvá... A vzpomínky časem stejně blednou, ať chceme nebo ne. Jednou ta chvíle přijít musela. Podíval se na ten prsten a napadlo ho: proč ho vlastně ještě nosím? Patřil vůbec někomu? Nebo se mi to všechno jen zdálo? Krásný sen v letní noci?

 

Pak přišel Mordor. Otevřel své brány dokořán a vypustil všechna stvoření temnoty, aby otravovala vzduch i radost ze života.

 

Přešlo ještě pár let bojů, které střídala období příměří a zdánlivého klidu. Jenže potom Temný pán udeřil na samotné brány Bílého města.

 

Správce rozhodl, že je třeba vyhledat pomoc těch, kteří vládnou větší moudrostí, než on sám.

 

Vyslal svého nejstaršího syna k Elrondu Půlelfovi, mocnému pánu Imladris, aby ho poprosil o pomoc a radu.

 

Boromir byl na cestě několik dní. Zeměmi už se rozneslo, že zlo sílí a nikde není bezpečno. Štval svého koně pustinami, horami i lesy, jen aby dorazil včas. Zastavoval se jen, aby si mohl odpočinout a doplnit zásoby. Večery pod širou oblohou mu něco připomínaly - stejně jako když se díval do ohně. Plameny, odrážející se v něčích očích, hvězdy, ukazující vždy správný směr a zapisující osud všech, kteří jsou toho hodni. Občas, když se mu podařilo usnout, pronásledovaly ho ty oči a hlas. Nemohl si vzpomenout na jméno, jen si pokaždé přišel tak podivně prázdný a měl nutkání hrát si s prstenem. Skoro na něj zapomněl. Pořád nosil rukavice, neměl ho na očích. A potom konečně po tolika dnech spatřil Roklinku. Na vlastní oči spatřil Sličný lid, elfy.

 

Imladris na něj dýchla prastarým kouzlem i přívětivostí všech, kteří ji obývali. Uvítali ho srdečně, i když byl poslem nepříliš dobrých zpráv.

 

Ale tohoto místa jakoby se temná moc vůbec nemohla dotknout, jakoby je chránilo cosi mocnějšího...

 

Mnoho očí sledovalo jeho příjezd. Dolehly sem mnohé zprávy a sešlo se mnoho moudrých.

 

Ale některé pohledy na něm ulpívaly déle, než by se snad slušelo.

"To je on?" zeptal se Elrond tiše. Gandalf přikývl. V tu chvíli se kola příběhu roztočila.

Elrond se zahleděl na muže, který právě zbavoval svého koně zbytečné zátěže v podobě zavazadel. Tiše k němu mluvil a hladil ho po nozdrách.

"Pamatuje si..." zamumlal Elrond.

"Jsi si jist?" optal se Gandalf, který na hosta hleděl s nedůvěrou.

"Pamatuje," odpověděl Elrond s jistotou, když Boromira uslyšel hovořit. Zdravil elfy v jejich vlastním jazyce.

"Musíme to oznámit Aragornovi..."

 

Boromir se v chůzi na okamžik zastavil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Měl pocit, hned jakmile projel bránou, že jej někdo sleduje. To teplo v zádech. Byl si tím jistý, jeho instinkty nikdy nezklamaly. Nakonec je uviděl. Gandalfa Šedého ve společnosti tmavovlasého elfa. Musel to být elf, nikdo jiný by nenosil spletené vlasy a čelenku. A podle toho to musel být někdo významný. Že by sám Elrond?

Pokynuli mu oba na znamení uvítání. Potom se ten elf otočil zpět do místnosti, zatímco Mithrandir stále pozoroval nádvoří... Dlouze a zamyšleně.

Po chvíli ale náhle zmizel z Boromirova zorného pole. Zvláštní chování, u někoho jako byl čaroděj.

 

×

 

Gandalf zamyšleně procházel svým pokojem. To, že Denethor vybral Boromira k této misi mu usnadnilo práci – a pokud Elrond tvrdí, že si pamatuje, tak je to pravda. Když byl Správce navštívit, dlouho se divil Boromirovu podivnému chování, které nikdo nechápal a ani nedokázal vysvětlit. Až mladičký Faramir mu prozradil přijetí a zmizení bratrova společníka. Zamyšleně si promnul bradu a popadl svoji hůl. Jeho cíl byl jasný – Aragornův pokoj. Byl moc zvědavý, jak tu novinu vezme.

Aragorn si četl, ani hlavu nezvedl, když k němu čaroděj vešel. Když se potom dlouho nic nedělo, knihu sklapl a podíval se na něj.

Měl kruhy pod očima a na tváři strniště.

"Už jsem ho viděl, jestli mi přicházíš oznámit tohle...," zamumlal potom. "Jen se neptej, co cítím."

„Příteli,“ pousmál se Gandalf, “a proto nemůžeš spát? Protože jsi ho viděl?“ Nepochyboval o tom, byl si dokonce jistý, že i když Boromira viděl, on jej nezahlédl ani na vteřinu. Nebo ho možná nepoznal. Už to jsou léta, to byla pravda.

Odpovědí mu bylo mírné ušklíbnutí.

"To spíš kvůli Elladanovi s Elrohirem. Ti dva jsou jak z divokých vajec a to jsou desetkrát starší, než já... Neměli by už mít rozum?"

„Ani tě neviděl, že? Spíš ty bys měl mít rozum. Co se týče Elladana a Elrohira... Vždyť je znáš, pořád jako malí kluci.“

"Bojíš se, že udělám něco nepředloženého?" usmál se Aragorn hořce. "Dnes už ne, příteli. Dnes už opravdu ne."

„Ne, bojím se, co udělá Boromir, pokud tě uvidí, nebo pozná dřív, než bude zasedat Rada. Víš, jak na tom byl potom, co jsi odešel?“ Gandalf přešel ke stoličce u nohou postele a posadil se na ni. Tohle Aragorn musel slyšet a musel o tom s někým mluvit. Alespoň pro teď. Dělal si o něj starost.

Mlčel. Jen se na něj díval a potom se natáhl pro pohár s vínem.

"Odešel jsem, protože jsem musel. Získal jsem, co jsme nutně potřebovali... Bylo to důležité. A nic víc."

  „A přitom využil Boromira?“ Záměrně řekl slovo _využil,_ jen aby viděl reakci. Ani jemu se ta otázka nelíbila, ale musela být vyslovena.

Aragorn v tu chvíli vyletěl a vypadalo to, že po něm hodlá něco hodit.

"A můj vzkaz jsi samozřejmě nedostal, že?!" Jen tak tak se ovládl, aby nezačal křičet. Využít?! Valar, jak něco takového mohl Gandalf vůbec říct?!

  „Říkal jsi, že se nemám ptát, co cítíš. Musel jsem to tedy zjistit jinak,“ usmál se trochu smutně. „Ale obávám se, jak bude reagovat Boromir. Je tvrdohlavý. Elrond dnes po prvním pohledu na něj řekl, že si pamatuje. Přesto nedokážu odhadnout jeho reakci.“

"Gandalfe, proč jsi vlastně přišel? Oznámit mi, že se Boromir objevil v Roklince? Zjistit, jestli neudělám hloupost? Proč?"

  „Přišel jsem přesně z toho důvodu. Ale řekni, jak jsi se dozvěděl, že přijede Boromir? Denethor neposílal žádný dopis, ve kterém by upřesnil, kdo je poslán.“

"Koho jiného by měl Denethor poslat, když jim Mordor dýchá do tváře?" zamumlal Aragorn. Čaroděj věděl mnoho, ale on by si rád alespoň jedno tajemství nechal pro sebe. Jedno jediné.

 

×

 

Boromir ležel v posteli a nemohl zabrat. Netušil proč. Nahlas si povzdechl a vstal. Projde se. To vždy pomáhalo a možná ho přítomnost lesa uklidní. Ještě chvíli se rozhodoval, jestli si má brát meč, ale nakonec se spokojil s dýkou. Beze zbraně se totiž cítil nesvůj. Nakonec se potichu vykradl z pokoje do nočních zahrad, které byly vzdálenější, než čekal. Ale už od příjezdu si chtěl prohlédnout krajinu, takže teď k tomu měl perfektní příležitost. V noci bude všude ticho a prázdno – přesně jak měl rád.

Po chvíli dokonce narazil na skvěle provedené výjevy z dávných dob. Od Prvního věku... Velké skutky, hrdinství, války, léta míru, to všechno bylo před ním vymalováno tak živě, až by jeden měl pocit, že může vstoupit do obrazu a sám se stát svědkem.

Ty příběhy ho pomalu vedly zahradou, vyprávěly - stejně jako to kdysi dávno dělal někdo jiný. Ten, který mu nechal železný prstýnek s jediným slovem.

Omámeně zvedl ruku a dotkl se malby koně, jakoby ho snad opravdu pomohl pohladit. Usmál se a kráčel dál. Měsíc mu skvěle osvětloval cestu. Zde vypadal dokonce snad ještě o něco větší, než když jej pozoroval z lesa v domovské krajině.

A pak si najednou uvědomil, že není sám...

 

_Oh, Valar! Proč? Proč mě tak trestáte?!_

Aragorn si povzdechl, ale na útěk už bylo pozdě. Už nemohl utíkat a doufat, že čas jednou všechno zahojí. Protože ani čas není všemocný. Vytratil se sem po večeři, doufal, že bude mít alespoň chvíli klidu na přemýšlení a rozvažování svých činů... Nebylo mu dopřáno.

 

  Boromir sáhl na bok pro nůž a prudce se otočil. „Kdo je tam?“ Nechápal, jak mohl nechat svoje instinkty tak potlačit omámením z maleb, i když jak mu později došlo, to byl nejspíš jejich účel.

Aragorn polkl...

"Nejsem nepřítel," odpověděl potom tiše. "Odpusť, pane, že jsem tě vyrušil. Nevěděl jsem, že v tahle místa přijde ještě někdo jiný... V tuto dobu."

Oslovený se zarazil. Choval se ukázkově sobecky. Tohle přeci nebyly jeho zahrady, mohl jsem chodit každý v jakoukoliv denní dobu. „Ne, já se omlouvám. Nepatří mi to tu a každý si sem může chodit kdykoliv se mu zachce. Ani zbraň jsem neměl vytahovat.“ A připadal si trapně, když schovával nůž za opasek.

"Přesto jsem tě nerad vystrašil," pokýval Aragorn hlavou, strčil si knihu do podpaží a vystoupil ze stínů. Nemohl spát, už nějaký čas, a kdykoliv se ocitl v Imladris, chodíval si sem číst. Bylo to poslední klidné místo, kde se mohl schovat před světem. I Hraničář musí odpočívat.

„To byl reflex,“ odvětil s malým úsměvem a konečně uzřel tvář svého půlnočního přítele. A zasekl se. Byl to poměrně vysoký, tmavovlasý muž, což nebylo nic neobvyklé, ale ty oči. Boromirovi přišly povědomé – jejich barva, ten pohled. Kroužek na prstě ho jakoby pálil. Dál zíral na jeho tvář, než se mu rozsvítilo. „Aragorne?“ Sám byl překvapený, jak moc chraplavě jeho hlas zněl.

Hraničář v tu chvíli sklopil oči a pokusil se kolem něho prosmýknout.

"Je už dost pozdě," zamumlal, jakoby se snad chtěl hájit. A možná i chtěl. Bál se těch otázek, které se Boromirovi zračily v očích. Bál se sám sebe a pokoušel se ten strach potlačit. Ne, nebylo jeho zvykem utíkat z boje. Ale tohle byl příliš podivný boj.

  Automaticky ho chytil za paži a zastavil. Musel to být on. Ale co dělal na tomhle místě? Proč tu byl? Proč se k němu nevrátil, jak sliboval? Nevědomky zesílil stisk a dech se mu zrychlil. Na tohle připravený nebyl ani v nejmenším. Co měl dělat? Takovou bouři citů zažil naposledy, když ho v noci vzbudil, aby se s ním naposledy pomiloval a zmizel.

  A teď se na něj díval, skoro týmž pohledem, jako když mu oznamoval, že musí odejít a neví, kdy se vrátí... Mlčel. Jako už tolikrát předtím stačily jen oči, aby řekly, co bylo potřeba. Ty oči jediné zůstaly stejné.

  „Proč jsi se nevrátil? Ani o sobě nedal vědět? Já-“ _čekal jsem,_ chtěl říct, ale připadalo mu to... Tak osobní. Nebyl si jistý, jestli toho muže před sebou ještě vůbec zná. Třeba má někoho jiného. Například ženu a děti. Ušklíbnul se nad tou myšlenkou. Nehledě na léta, která uplynula, on nedokázal zapomenout nikdy. Ať měl kohokoliv, sex postrádal několik věcí.

            "Nemohl jsem," vydechl Aragorn, i když si uvědomoval, jak to zní. Výmluva ze všech nejhloupější. "Vím, že to neomlouvá nic, ale skutečně jsem nemohl..."

„Aha,“ ještě lepší odpověď. Boromir si uvědomil, že ho stále drží. Uvolnil stisk úplně a přišlo mu, jakoby něco postrádal. Jenže zároveň měl chuť ho praštit. _Co mám dělat, sakra?_ Začal si hrát s prstýnkem, jako vždy, když byl nervózní. Za tu dobu, co ho nosil, si na to navykl a zvyk je železná košile.

Aragornovy oči sklouzly na jeho ruku. To slovo vyražené do chladného kovu se mu vysmívalo. Estel... Estel! Když mu ho dával, skutečně věřil, že se vrátí.

"Chtěl jsem se vrátit." Rozhodl se v jednom okamžiku. Před lety kličkoval, vymlouval se, jen aby ho neztratil. Jak naivní. Teď byla chvíle říkat pravdu, teď a nikdy jindy. "Ale potom mě povolal Elrond a Mithrandir. Nemohl jsem odmítnout, jsem vázán slibem."

            „Kdybych se zeptal jakým, neřekneš mi to. Nevadí, stejně je to minulost, nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat. Dobrou noc, uvidíme se na setkání Rady. _Dnes jsou hvězdy krásné, užij si pohled na ně,_ “ pronesl pak potichu a toužebně se zadíval na noční oblohu.

            "Boromire," zašeptal Aragorn, ale věděl, že je to zbytečné. V tu chvíli proklel Valar, Mitrhandira, Elronda, proklel všechny sliby, které mu víc vzaly, než daly. Ze zoufalství proklel svoje dědictví, všechno, co mu svazovalo ústa a... Už zase ho nutilo, aby se vzdal toho, kterého miloval.

"Ano, jsou překrásné," dodal potom. "Vždy byly... Když jsem na ně nehleděl sám."

            „Určitě se někdo našel – za ty roky.“ Mohl snad Boromir přiznat, že vzpomínal pokaždé, co ležel pod nebem? _Jsi má hvězda –_ to řekl Aragornovi, když spolu leželi v lese. Jeho první věta v elfštině. A najednou se po tomhle všechny vzpomínky zdály mnohem jasnější. Milování u něj v pokoji, hádka kvůli znamení, cestování lesem...

            "Kdysi," odpověděl Aragorn po chvilce. "Tři dny cesty od Bílého města jsem na ně nehleděl sám."

            „Já je sledoval sám celou tu dobu,“ zašeptal Boromir a stále hleděl na měsíc. Nevyznal se v tom, co momentálně cítil a proto nedělal žádné závěry, dokud si to neujasní.

            Aragorn natáhl ruku a opatrně se dotkl prstenu.

"Stále ho nosíš," podotkl. Pak si uvědomil, jak blízko si stojí. Skoro se dotýkali. "Proč?"

"Památka na přítele, který mne hodně naučil," odtušil Boromir. "O hvězdách..."

" _Ty jsi moje hvězda_ ," zašeptal Aragorn slova, která Boromir tak dobře znal.


	13. Chapter 13

Něco uvnitř něj zasténalo a vybouchlo nepředstavitelnou silou.  Vážně na něj myslel? Celou tu dobu? Pomalu se k němu otočil a pousmál se. „Býval jsem.“

            "Jsi." Díval se mu do očí a toužil být ještě blíž. Ještě blíž, než teď, stejně jako kdysi. _Valar, proč mě tak trestáte!_

            Boromir se nechal ovládnout tím okamžikem, i když věděl, že by neměl. Že by mu měl nakopat zadek, odejít a nechat ho za sebou. Jenže když se na něj díval, nedokázal to. Alespoň ne v tenhle moment. Pomalu se levou rukou dotkl jeho tváře. Byla na dotek pořád stejná, jen v ní bylo víc starostí, zkušeností a vrásek. A potom ho políbil.

            Upustil na zem knihu, jeden ze vzácných Elrondových svazků, jen aby ho mohl obejmout. Cítit zase jeho tělo na svém. Už to nebyl ten šlachovitý, krásný mladík... Pod halenou ucítil pevné svaly. Muž. Nádherný muž. Pomalu putoval dlaněmi vzhůru a znovu ho poznával, jako kdysi. I když jeho tělo si pamatovalo. Ten dotyk, tu vůni... Všechno do posledního.

            A Boromir jeho objetí opětoval, i když jen jednou rukou, protože tou druhou si ho přidržoval a zároveň hladil ve vlasech. „Chyběl jsi mi,“ zašeptal potom a ani mu nedovolil se nadechnout a už ho zase líbal. Zuřivě, vášnivě, nemohl se ho nabažit. Bylo to moc dlouho a jeho tělo toužilo po Aragornovi stejně tak moc, jako on sám, akorát se snažil nedat to na sobě znát.

            Aragorn mu podlehl stejně rychle jako kdysi. Tolik let chodil po Středozemi, tolik podivuhodných bytostí potkal – ale vedle něj se bez příčiny stával… Kým vlastně? Kdyby to tak věděl, o mnoho lépe by se mu žilo. Snad. V takových chvílích nechtěl být králem, nechtěl rozhodovat, chtěl mít jen trochu klidu po jeho boku.

            "Nechceš jít raději jinam?" zašeptal nakonec, když se opíral čelem o Aragornovo a vydýchával se. Už dlouho nezažil něco tak intenzivního. A rád by navíc pokračoval v tom, co teď prováděli. Někde v soukromí.

            "Znovu se mám pod rouškou noci plížit do tvého pokoje, jako zloděj krásných chvil ve tvé společnosti?" pousmál se Aragorn a opatrně mu shrnul vlasy z čela. Boromir ho dorostl, skoro přerostl a už tehdy mu bylo jasné, že jednou bude mohutnější, než on. Stalo se. Najedou si vedle něj připadal zestárlý... Políbil ho. "Jestli mě zveš, byl bych blázen, abych odmítal."

            "Ke mně, nebo k tobě?" Poslední otázka za celý večer, kterou hodlal položit. Zbytek noci chtěl strávit něčím příjemnějším, než mrháním prázdných slov. Musel uznat, že Aragorn se za ta léta až zas tak moc nezměnil. Možná měl víc vrásek, trochu ustaranější pohled, ale když to vzal kolem a kolem, stále to byl ten stejný člověk, kterého znal. Nebo alespoň v to doufal, i když sám věděl, kam ho doufání a naděje dovedli.

            "Ke mně," usmál se jeho dávný učitel, jakoby to byla jen malá splátka za to, že převážně se plížíval on k němu. Pravděpodobně teď dělal další hloupost, možná neodčinitelnou... Ale jestli se svět řítil do záhuby chtěl alespoň jednu noc myslet na sebe. Sobecky. Nezodpovědně. Vzal ho za ruku, provedl tichými zahradami Imladris, chodbami posledního domáckého domu, až ke svým dveřím. Ani je nestihl zavřít a už k nim byl přiražen silnými pažemi a Boromirovy rty se mu přisály na krk. Takového jej neznal. Vlastně k tomu ani neměl možnost, tehdy byl Boromir mladík, neměl zkušenosti. Teď byl, silnější, vášnivější, _dobyvatel._ Vydechl a podvolil se mu. A věděl, že tak je to správné. Jemu se mohl podvolit, protože Boromir mu nechtěl ublížit. Jemu mohl důvěřovat... Věc, kterou si musel odpírat tak dlouho. Ta důvěra, kterou v něj choval, znamenala všechnu lásku, kterou by mu chtěl dát. A zatím nemohl.

            Mladší muž s ním trhnul, přitiskl ho na sebe a rychle pohledem prohlédl místnost, aby zjistil, kde je postel. Byla dost velká, aby se na ni vešli oba dva. Objal Aragorna kolem pasu a začal s ním k ní couvat. Neustále ho líbal, rozhrnoval halenu, až nakonec ten nápor nevydržela a Boromir ji roztrhnul.

            Aragornova ruka ho pohladil po vlasech a sklouzla na záda.

"Já ti neuteču," zamumlal potom, když ho Boromir znovu hluboce políbil a potom ho stáhl s sebou do měkkých přikrývek. Měly barvu holubího peří a právě teď chladily touhou rozpálená těla obou milenců.

            "Posledně jsem si to myslel taky. A jak to dopadlo?" zamumlal odpověď a polibky začal zasypávat každý kousek nově odhalené kůže, kterou objevil. Byla hladká, až na těch několik jizev. Co si pamatoval, bylo jich o něco méně, některé vypadaly docela čerstvě, ale zrovna teď nebyla správná doba ptát se na to, kde k nim přišel.

            Aragorn se prudce nadechl, ale nehájil se. Co také říct? Boromir měl pravdu a kdyby o tom začali diskutovat, mohlo by to taky skončit hádkou... Chtěl se s ním milovat, ne se hádat. Tolik let po něm marně toužil a vzpomínal, na hádku existují mnohem lepší chvíle. Přitiskl ho k sobě a místo slov ho začal svlékat.

            Boromir se nechal, dokonce se přitom usmíval, líbal každou jizvu, na kterou narazil, dokud se nedostal ke kalhotám a jejich vázání. Už jen při pohledu na ně je chtěl roztrhat na kousky, protože se nechtěl zdržovat. Ale rozmyslel si to a místo toho se znovu přisál na ty rty. A hladil jeho tělo, vypracované svaly, vystouplé jizvy, některé cítil víc, některé míň.

Pak ucítil ty ruce, které začaly provádět to, nač myslel před několika vteřinami. Jen netrhaly, bylo by to zbytečně pomalé. Zručnost, to bylo zaklínadlo, před kterým se muselo sklonit všechno. I vázání kalhot, byť sebesložitější. Aragorn se tiše zasmál, když zbavil oděvu, zlehka ho políbil na spánek.

            "Chci tě," zašeptal mu do ucha a přetočil se na záda, aby si Aragorna mohl posadit na boky. Donutit ho, aby se k němu sklonil a políbil ho. Každou vteřinou se zdálo, že je jeho kůže rozpálenější a rozpálenější, jakoby mohl začít hořet a oba by je spálil na prach.

            "Tak bych to být tebou neoddaloval," utrousil Aragorn jednu ze svých poznámek a na okamžik, jakoby se vrátili v čase. Asi tak o dvacet let. Aragorn si z něj zase utahoval, ačkoliv vzrušením sotva dýchal a toužil po tom stejně, ne-li více jak on. Sáhl do stolku pro nádobku s olejem. Pak ho začal líbat, zatímco ho roztíral po jeho kůži a klíně.

            A Boromir sténal a kroutil se pod jeho rukama, chtěl víc, mnohem víc. "Aragorne." Jenže ten občas uhýbal, jeho doteky měly jasný cíl, ale tomu se vyhýbaly, navíc všechno prodlužoval a tím ho rozčiloval. On chtěl Aragorna hned, nechtěl čekat, ale noc byla dlouhá.

Nakonec si uvědomil, že už není ten mladík, se kterým si jeho starší a zkušenější přítel může dělat co chce. Aragorn vypadal, že si to uvědomil také. Zrovna v tu chvíli, kdy Boromirovy ruce sevřely jeho zápěstí. Usmál se a v očích mu blýsklo.

            "A co teď, můj..." nedořekl, protože ho Boromir horce políbil.

            "Řekni, dokázal za ty roky někdo to, co já?" Byl majetnický, ale celou tu dobu mu něco chybělo. I přes tu počáteční nenávist ho víc miloval a teď se ho nehodlal jen tak vzdát. Konečně byl s ním, nenechá ho znovu utéct.

            "Nikdo. Jen jsem bral, když už na to došlo," zamumlal Aragorn omámeně.

            "Mám to brát jako lichotku? Nebo vyznání?"

            "To už nechceš dělat nic jiného?" zeptal se kousavě, ale ve skutečnosti dokázal myslet jen na to, až se s ním konečně pomiluje. "Pro bohy, jsi jediný, kdo mě kdy položil na lopatky!" zaúpěl, když se Boromir dlouho k ničemu neměl.

            "Tak rozkošný a jen můj." Přitáhl si ho k polibku, Aragorn si na něj lehnul a sjel trochu níž, jak byla Boromirova kůže potřená olejem. Voněl po bylinkách, ta vůně mu přišla známá. A potom si vzpomněl - pokoj v hostinci. Jejich první setkání, oba lehce přiopilí, oba vzrušení. A on a s ním mladík a jeho poprvé. Jen ta vzpomínka mu zrychlila tep a přiměla ho tlumeně zasténat. Kdyby stál, asi by mu změkla kolena i po těch letech. Och, Valar... Políbil Boromira na prsa a tiše zavrněl, když ucítil pohlazení. Políbil ho znovu a zuby sevřel bradavku.

                        "Boromire, prosím, prosím," zaškemral, než se vrhnul na druhou.

"Copak chceš?" pousmál se oslovený a sjel rukou po zádech trochu níž, jemně promnul bok, užíval si chvíli s ním, protože netušil, kdy bude další.

            "Pomilovat se s tebou, co jiného," zašeptal Aragorn, vytáhl se zpátky k němu a Boromir se mohl přesvědčit, že opravdu nelže. Byl vzrušený. Skoro až bolestně.

Ale nakonec... Nakonec oba dva dostali, po čem tak dlouhou dobu toužili...

 

×

 

            Ráno bylo... Jiné od těch ostatních, které zažívaly poslední roky. Nebylo studené, nebylo osamocené. Boromir měl hlavu položenou na Aragornově rameni, objímal jej kolem pasu a spokojeně oddechoval, dokonce se i usmíval. Nakonec se zavrtěl, víc se přitiskl k jeho boku a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal. Měl u sebe teplo, lidské teplo, které tak dlouho potřeboval.

 

            Aragorn nespal. Ale střežil se pohnout, aby snad Boromira neprobudil. Chtěl si ještě chvíli vychutnávat jeho blízkost. Jen malou chvíli, než bude muset vstát, jít na Radu a... veřejně prohlásit, že se Boromir před dvaceti lety nemýlil, ačkoliv se mu to snažil všemožně vyvrátit. Měl neodvratný pocit, že je to poslední příležitost, kdy může cítit jeho vůni, jeho teplo, kdy s ním může být.

 

            "Aragorne?" Tělo mladšího muže se pohnulo, ale spíš provokativně, navíc z polospánku a Boromir zasténal. Bylo to... Příjemné.

            "Dobré ráno?" zamumlal Hraničář a přitiskl ho k sobě. Boromir ho políbil na rameno a on mu polibek vrátil do vlasů.

            "Velmi příjemné," odpověděl potichu a znovu si položil hlavu zpátky. Byl opět vzrušený, jako dlouho ne. A musel přiznat, že tohle mu chybělo. Usínat vedle někoho a vedle toho samého se i probouzet. Povzdechl si. Jak dlouho tohle bude trvat?

            "To mě těší..." usmál se Aragorn a políbil ho na rty. Boromir se k němu přitiskl a polibek zběsile opětoval.

            "Proč mě provokuješ?" zasténal potom udýchaně a pomyslel si cosi o nenasytnosti. Ale to byli oba dva. Hladovějící po dotecích toho druhého.

            "Kdo tě provokuje?" odtrhl se od něj Aragorn, i když by rád z jeho úst pil navždycky. V tu chvíli si s jistým pobavením uvědomil, že kdyby to záleželo na něm, tak by z té postele nevylezli nejméně měsíc. A možná ani potom ne.

            "Ty. Tak dlouho... Bylo to celou věčnost, jedna noc mi vážně nestačí!" Vybavil se mu večer, kdy Aragorn odešel. Ne, kdy chtěl odejít, ale nedokázal to bez rozloučení. Jak mu bylo. Byl zahořklý, osamělý, stal se hrdým, ale před Aragornem padal na kolena.

            "A jedno ráno?" usmál se Aragorn, protože ta nenechavá ruka pod přikrývkou zpracovávala jeho klín a dařilo se jí. A tentokrát zatoužil položit na lopatky on Boromira. Přitiskl ho na sebe a zase se na okamžik přenesl v čase... Jenže jen z minulosti se žít nedá. Ne, ten muž v jeho náručí byl silný, krásný a jen jeho. Alespoň teď. Převalil ho na záda a svezl se mezi jeho nohy.

            "Stále zoufale málo, ale hádám, že mi to bude muset sta-" ani nedomluvil, když do něj Aragorn pronikl prsty. Jen zasténal, snažil se ho přitáhnout k sobě a políbit, ale on uhýbal.

Místo toho se jen mazaně usmál a dál hladil to citlivé místo uvnitř jeho těla. S potěšením sledoval, jak se pod tím dotekem svíjí, jak žadoní po jeho polibku... Chtěl ho stejně, ne-li víc, jako on chtěl v noci jeho. A na okamžik doufal, že by všechno nemuselo skončit jen tímhle ránem.


	14. Chapter 14

Byla to pozoruhodná společnost. Čaroděj, elfové, trpaslík, hobiti a oni dva, jako zástupci lidí. Sedělo se tiše, kolem kamenného podstavce, kde ležel Prsten. Nikdo nepromluvil, všichni zírali na ten Jeden. Boromira k sobě něčím táhnul, našeptával, odvrátit zrak od něj bylo nepředstavitelně těžké. A nejspíš na tom tak byli i ostatní. Jakoby kovový kroužek k sobě svazoval veškerou pozornost, žil svým vlastním životem a snažil se jim něco sdělit. Nahlodával mysl, nahlodával čistotu srdce, nahlodával vše, co mohl.

 

            Občas ucítil ještě jeden pohled. Ten Aragornův... Když se před úsvitem loučili, ani jeden nezmínil, co bude dál. Jestli vůbec něco bude. Aragorn se dokonce vyhýbal jeho očím, aby ho snad nenapadlo se na to vůbec ptát. Jen ho políbil. A potom se vypařil ven na zahradu...

            Boromir nemohl vědět, že tam na něj čekal Mithrandir s nevyslovenou výčitkou a i kdyby to věděl, čemu by to napomohlo?

           

            Povzdech.

 

            Nakonec se všichni začali hádat. Kdo ponese Prsten? Jak ho zničit? Kdo bude doprovázet? Nést ho nechtěl nikdo a zároveň všichni. Čas se neúprosně krátil. Dokud nepovstal Lesní elf. Legolas. A nevyřkl tu osudnou větu.

 

            Aragorn zavřel oči, když ta slova slyšel. Legolas... Někdy byl až příliš prudký. Zbytečně.

"Není to jen hraničář! Je to Isildurův dědic! Tvůj král! Jsi jeho leníkem!"

Slova, která nikdy neměla být řečena. Ne za takových okolností, ne v této společnosti, ne tomuto muži.

"Prosím, Legolasi, posaď se..." požádal přítele, když se rozhostilo ticho. A v duchu klel jako ten nejsprostší skřet.

 

            "Toho práva se vzdal, naše země nemá krále," odpověděl, možná až příliš horlivě. Ale potvrdilo se mu, co si myslel jako mladík. Aragorn je lhář a nikdy se nezmění. Bolelo to. Možná skoro stejně, jako když ho opustil. Prsten na ruce se mu vysmíval, že uvěřil a miloval. Pamatoval si úplně přesně jejich hádku, kdy mu hraničář tvrdil, že znamení má od zajetí. Jeho teorii o králi vyvracel, seč mohl. Chtěl tomu věřit, tak moc si to přál, ale teď mu to elf řekl. Přímo jemu. Srdce vynechalo několik úderů. _Je to lhář, lhal ti ve všem._

            Chodec zdvihl hlavu, ale Boromir se jeho očím vyhnul. Bylo nad slunce jasné, co si teď myslí...  I Aragorn si na ten den vzpomínal. Na svoje vehementní přesvědčování, na všechna svá slova, která mu tehdy napovídal. Na všechny své lži. Bodlo ho u srdce, když si uvědomil, že dnešní ráno ho držel v náručí naposledy.

Ignoroval skutečnost, že se na něj upírají oči všech členů Rady v domnění, že snad něco řekne. Mlčel. Všechno už přece bylo řečeno.

 

            Bylo mu zle. Posadil se zpátky na svoje místo a přislíbil účast na výpravě. A mlčel. Měl chuť servat prsten z ruky a mrštit jím někam do dálky. Falešný příslib čehosi, kvůli kterému jej nosil. Už nemusel. Při první příležitosti prsten vrátí. Nebyl důvod pokračovat v nošení.

            Nebyl vlastně důvod tady dál zůstávat, bylo jasné, že elfové Bílému městu na pomoc nepřijdou... Všechno to bylo zbytečné.

Kolem něj propukla hádka, ale pokoušel se ji ignorovat. Až po chvíli zjistil, že tělo jedná za něj a on je ten nejhlasitější, kterého se všichni ostatní snaží překřičet. A potom se ozval ten odhodlaný hlásek.

            "Já ho vezmu!" opakoval Frodo umanutě. "Odnesu Prsten do Mordoru!" To už se na něj upíraly oči všech. "I když neznám cestu..." dodal a sklopil oči.

Elfové, trpaslíci i lidé překvapeně zmlkli.

            Pak si Aragorn uvědomil, že všechna jeho naděje na šťastný život leží v troskách a i to málo, co zbývá, může zhynout rukou Temného pána. Jeho úkolem teď bylo ochránit tohohle človíčka, aby nebylo všechno ztraceno.

 

            "Budu tvým mečem."

 

×

 

            Měsíc svítil tak jasně, až z toho bolely oči. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že tohle byla poslední noc na pohodlné posteli, poslední pořádné jídlo. A on nemohl, ani nechtěl, ani jedno z toho. Rozhodl se, že zahrada je to poslední místo, které by mohl zkusit, když nic jiného nezabralo. Stromy, malby, třeba ho přivedou na jiné myšlenky. Na druhou stranu, tam ho potkal poprvé po letech.

 

            "Chci ti něco dát," usmála se na něj Elrondova dcera a opatrně ho pohladila. Aragorn tolik zestárl. Měnil se jí před očima a to bolelo.

Teď se ale klukovsky usmál a vyčkávavě se na ni zadíval. Sňala z krku náhrdelník.

"Chci, aby tě provázel, ta cesta nebude jednoduchá..."

"Arwen... To nemohu přijmout," zašeptal překvapeně.

"Co je mé, mohu darovat podle libosti, chci, abys jej měl. Aragorne, prosím."

 

            Slyšel hlasy. Blízko toho osudného místa. Velmi blízko a jeden z nich se mu zdál povědomý. Našlapoval potichu, aby je nevyrušil. A možná, když nad tím tak přemýšlel, je vyrušit měl. Byl to Aragorn a nějaká žena. _Loučení před odchodem,_ napadlo jej. Podle uší poznal, že patří mezi Sličný lid, elfy. Nikdy předtím ji neviděl. Ale zapínala mu něco kolem krku, hladila a políbila ho na čelo. _A dokonce si našel ženu, v tom ti taky lhal._ Připomnělo mu to dárek, který dostal a měl tušení, že kdyby si tehdy v zahradě s prstenem nehrál, Aragorn by si možná ani nevšiml, že jej na ruce má. Odvrátil od těch dvou pohled, byli až moc dokonalý pár. Už ho nástěnné malby nezajímaly, nic nedokázalo uchvátit jeho pozornost. Rozhodl se, že to ukončí.

            Dveře hraničářova pokoje se najednou zdály být těžké, nechtěly se otevřít. Rozhlédl se kolem, ale všechno zůstalo stejné, jako ráno. Neustlaná postel - na které se mazlili, hladili a šeptali různá slůvka, byla cítit po milování, i když už vychladla. Vzpomínky byly tolik živé. Poslední polibek, dotek. Na chvilku, jen kratičkou, se posadil, přejel rukou po prostěradle a zatnul do něj prsty. Už se to opakovat nebude, nikdy.

            Když odcházel, jediná stopa po jeho návštěvě byl kovový kroužek na polštáři. A bílá stopa na prsteníčku Boromirovy levé ruky. Mapa po prstýnku na místě, kde jej nosil.

 

            Zaklepal u něj v předvečer odjezdu. Než se ozvalo pozvání dál, uplynula hodná doba. Chápal, že Boromir nechce s nikým mluvit. Také by nejraději předstíral, že neexistuje. Jenže už se stalo a tak museli nést důsledky. Aragorn v dlani sevřel svůj, jeho, prsten a stiskl kliku.

            I když sám dobře nedokázal odpovědět na otázku, proč sem vlastně přišel. Nebylo to logické, taktické, ani nijak odůvodnitelné. Spíš by se měl Boromirovi klidit z cesty... V jeho případě měl už tolikrát udělat tolik věcí.

            "Jen jsem ti chtěl něco vrátit," odpověděl tomu nasupenému výrazu a položil prsten na stolek. "Hned zase jdu."

            Boromir na něj hleděl, unaveně, zklamaně, ale především naštvaně. Byl vyčerpaný, chtěl spát, ale kruhy pod očima značily pravý opak. Viděl trochu rozmazaně a víčka se mu chvílemi zavírala, ale nikdy neusnul. A potom si všiml toho přívěsku. Jakoby zářil do noci, osvětloval cestu. "Proč ho nedáš jí?" Sám se potom podíval na stopu, která po něm zbyla. Kůže byla hladká, světlá a to, co ji krylo, bývalo důkazem, že se jednoho dne Hraničář vrátí, že nezapomene.

            Ve chvíli, kdy zmínil Ji, už Aragorn věděl, která bije. Tohle už bylo něco, s čím nemohl hnout. Hořce se pousmál, chtěl se usmířit... Pozdě.

            "Dal jsem ho ale tobě," odpověděl tiše a otočil se k odchodu. Dost bylo doprošování. Tentokrát už ano.

            "Jaký má teď význam? Tehdy to byl slib." Vstal a pomalu přešel ke stolu. Zlatý kroužek opět měl jeho veškerou pozornost.

            "Vzpomínky nezničíš, když zapálíš dům, ke kterému se váží," zamumlal Aragorn přes rameno. "Nezrušil jsem svůj slib, i když jsem ho zatím ani nedodržel."

            Boromir natáhl po prstenu ruce a pohladil ho. Kov chladil a začínaly ho svrbět prsty pod tím známým dotekem. Ano, ten kroužek byl jeho, nikdo kromě něj, nebo Aragorna, neměl právo jej nosit. "Ne, ale časem vyblednou," odpověděl potichu. Byla pravda, že Hraničář svůj slib zatím nedodržel, jenže mohlo by se stát, že jej nedodrží ani Boromir. Protože tam, kam se chystali, se nemuseli dožít rána.

            "Boromire, měl bys vědět jedno... Neříkal jsem ti vždycky pravdu. Ale ve chvílích, kdy jsi byl v mém náručí, jsem ti ani jednou nelhal." Aragorn mu naposledy pokynul a potom odešel.

 

×

 

            Když vyráželi, bylo chladné ráno. Boromir byl nevyspalý, mlčenlivý, nejraději by zůstal v pokoji, pokusil se spát, ale Gandalf je hnal kupředu, aby nikdo nezjistil, kam mají namířeno. Moment překvapení. Chvílemi odpočívali, chvílemi spěchali a málo spali. Saruman je pronásledoval, nedovolil jim projít jedinou bezpečnou cestou, kterou tedy Gandalf za bezpečnou považoval. Zlý hlas našeptával horám, a ony se nechaly.

            Bylo to jako špatný sen a oni příliš pozdě pochopili, že se z něj jen tak neprobudí. Frodo asi nejdříve z nich, protože dost často spával tak tvrdě, jakoby se ani probudit nechtěl... On vlekl to nejtěžší břímě ze všech.

            Ale každý ze Společenstva s sebou táhl něco v okovech minulosti.

A Frodo nakonec rozhodl, že se půjde přes doly Morie. Že to byla nemoudrá volba pochopili, až když se východ do dolů sesypal společně s chobotnicí, která jej střežila. Následovala dlouhá cesta přes Morii. Temná, velmi tichá a našeptávající. Prsten nahlodával mysl všem. Využíval jejich slabostí, jejich přání, promlouval k nim skrze sny, obluzoval.

            Vybavoval si pověsti o Morii. Bájná, krásná a nedostižná. Vrchol trpasličího bohatství, nádherné město Trpasluj, jak se mu kdysi říkalo. Dnes z něj zbyly jen trosky, chamtivost probudila dávné zlo, které mělo navěky spát a vyhnala trpaslíky z jejich království.

            Dnes ta prastará, kdysi tak nádherná místa obývali jen skřeti. Jen skřeti se mohli chodit klanět Balinovu náhrobku, který byl výmluvným znamením, že trpaslíci své město jen tak nezískají.

 

            Gimli oplakával, ozvěna jeho nářku se nesla doly, Gandalf překládal poslední zápisky deníku trpaslíků. _Bubny... Bubny... Dobyli druhý můstek... Už je neudržíme..._ Jeden z hobitů to ticho přetrhnul. Mrtvola padala hluboko, tloukla o stěny dolů a dávala vědět, že je někdo uvnitř. Frodův meč zářil modře. _Skřeti..._ A když se Boromir přiblížil k vratům, stačil uhnout šípům. "A přivedli si s sebou jeskynního obra!" Bylo ironií, že měli padnout zde. Rychle přibouchl dveře a hledal něco, co by mohl použít jako závoru.

            Jenže na jednu věc je vždycky moc brzo: vzdát se. Bylo jich devět. Skřetů tisíce rozlezlých všude kolem. Ale vždycky je brzy na to, vzdát se bez boje.

Rozhodli se postavit samotnému Sauronovi! Co je proti němu pár skřetů, byť se skalním obrem.

            Zatarasit dveře bylo otázkou několika málo vteřin.

Ale stejně se Aragornovi chvěla ruka, když napínal tětivu svého luku.

Dovnitř pronikl jako první obr. Legolas měl na práci střílení po skřetech, než  aby zbytečně plýtval šípy na obra. A potom se na něj vrhnul Boromir. S mečem, snažil se mu zranit nohy, na zemi by bylo jednodušší jej dorazit. Ale zatím se nedařilo. Když uříznul hlavu skřetovi, co držel řetěz od obra a táhnul ho alespoň směrem ke dveřím, aby blokoval proud  dalších a dalších skřetů, monstrum si to nenechalo líbit, škublo za řetěz a odhodilo Boromira na protější stěnu. Na chvilku ztratil vědomí. Nic neviděl, neslyšel. Když přišel k sobě, skláněl se nad ním ohavný skřet a z huby mu tekla krev.

            Vzápětí na něj padl a bylo to, jako kdyby ho zavalil neskutečně páchnoucí balvan. Ze zad mu trčel dýka, kterou Boromir poznal. Ta vyřezávaná rukojeť...

            Aragorn mu jen pokynul. Neměl svůj meč, ani svůj luk. Jen nějaké zbraně, které sebral zabitým. Boromir si uvědomil, že ho vlastně nikdy neviděl bojovat. Nikdy.

Pak mu Aragorn zmizel z očí, jak ho skřeti odhodili přímo obrovi do rány. Ozval se výkřik. Frodo. Potom ještě jeden, to vykřikl Sam.

Frodo jen tiše zasténal a svezl se na zem.

 

×

 

            Boromir zatroubil na roh a přitom stíhal odrážet skřety pobíhající kolem. Šlo jim hlavně o hobity. Jenže nevěděli, který z nich nese prsten, tak chtěli zajmout všechny. A on... Bože, chtěl sebrat Prsten! Chtěl sebrat Prsten Frodovi! Tak mu zatemnil mozek, využil jeho smutku a zlosti, že se jej pokusil získat pro sebe. Znovu zatroubil. Na cestě se objevila nová skupina skřetů, mířících přímo na něj. Byl to účel, přilákat na sebe pozornost, aby Aragorn a ostatní mohli utéct. A pak se tam ukázal jeden skřet. Nepospíchal, šel pomalu, přímo za svým cílem a v ruce držel luk. Byl větší, než ostatní.  První šíp mu zabořil hrot do ramene, ale stále se mohl hýbat. Druhý přišel do boku. Pohyb už byl těžší, dýchal trhaně a nezvedl ruku. Třetí šíp byl poslední. Přesně mezi ty dva. To už klesnul na kolena. Skřeti jej míjeli, jakoby neexistoval. Jen ten jeden jediný se před ním zastavil, luk natažený... Poslední rána z bezprostřední blízkosti. Nevystřelil ji.

 

            Aragorn uslyšel jeho volání. A přišel mu na pomoc.

Ten blázen se přišel porvat o jeho život! O jeho život, který z něj pomalu unikal, jak si krev z ran razila cestičku mezi jehličím. Naprosto nepochopitelný, šílený čin někoho, kdo ztratil zdravý rozum... Nejspíše. Co jiného to mohlo být, bojovat o život umírajícího?

Uruk-haiova hlava odletěla několik stop od jeho těla, protože když se Aragorn rozhodl zabít, jeho nepřítel neměl šanci.

 

Teď se však sklonil nad svým...

 

            "Boromire," zašeptal a něžně se dotkl jeho čela.

            "Aragorne, zklamal jsem. Pokusil jsem se vzít Prsten," mluvil trhaně, mezi jednotlivými nádechy. Teprve teď si vzpomínal, že má vlastní prsten, od něj, schovaný pod oblečením na krku, podobně jako Frodo. Jenže nebyl čas na dlouhé proslovy. Cítil, jak krev vytéká z ran, život se mu krátil...

            "Ne, nezklamal jsi..." ujistil ho ten krásný lhář a očistil mu trochu krve z tváří.

            "Zachraň mé město, prosím."

            "Zachráníme jej spolu. Bílé město nepadne, nedovolíme to."

            Boromir mu položil ruku na rameno, drtil jej a přitáhl si ho blíž. "Nenech Minas Tirith padnout," šeptal. Naposledy ho pohladil po tváři. Cítil, jak mu něco teče po tváři. S vypětím sil si sáhl na krk a na světlo vytáhl dlouhý řetízek s prstenem.

            "Ty se do Bílého města vrátíš," zašeptal Aragorn, i když tomu sám nevěřil. Ta zranění byla příliš těžká, to všechno... Uvnitř umíral s ním. Měl ho přece chránit! Kdysi mu slíbil, že nedovolí, aby mu ublížili. Chtěl strávit život po jeho boku, ještě pořád doufal, že alespoň bude moci pozorovat, jak našel štěstí, i když bez něj. Doufal, ale...

            "Byl to slib," zaskřehotal Boromir a položil mu prsten do dlaně. Slovo Estel se Aragornovi vysmívalo.

            "Je to slib," přikývl. "Slibuji, že Bílé město nepadne."

 _Bylo by to krásné,_ pomyslel si. Nakonec zavřel oči, umíral s obrazem Aragornova obličeje před sebou... Nebo si to alespoň myslel. Jako poslední slova chtěl říct něco jiného, protože si vybavoval úplně všechno, co s ním prožil, co si kdysi řekli. Povídalo se, že člověku se před smrtí promítne život před očima. Něco na tom bylo. " _Jsi moje hvězda, pamatuj si to,_ " to byla jeho poslední slova.

            " _A ty má,"_ odpověděl mu Aragorn, ale Boromir už ho neslyšel. Zavřel oči a dech se vytratil... Aragorn sklonil hlavu.

            "Valar! Čím se provinil? Jestli jste chtěli někoho potrestat, měli jste mne!" To už vykřikl směrem k obloze a potom ucítil, že pláče. Prsten, teď už zase jen jeho vlastní, studil jako uprostřed zimy.


	15. Chapter 15

Probudil se, spatřil světlo světa a ptal se sám sebe, jak je to možné. Chtěl vstát, ale někdo ho zatlačil zpět do postele a šeptal slůvka útěchy. Na čele ucítil něco studeného. Měl snad horečku? Klidný hlas dál mluvil a odváděl pozornost od bolesti, kterou najednou pocítil. Nic mu nebylo povědomé, nic si nepamatoval, ale ten jazyk už někde slyšel, znal ho. Nakonec znovu upadl do neklidného spánku.

 

            Zdálo se mu o podivných stvořeních s vyobrazením bílé ruky přes tvář. O dopadu těžkých bot do vlhké půdy, o řinčení kovové zbroje. Nakonec ho ale v každém snu pronásledovaly ty oči. Nejprve nedokázal určit ani barvu, ani čí jsou. Budil se zpocený, s tichým výkřikem do tmy, ale stále tu byl ten klidný hlas a ruka, která jej omývala.

           

            A takhle to šlo několik týdnů. Zranění se léčilo, ale muž stále zůstával více méně mimo tento svět. Snažil se si vzpomenout, kdo je, proč se mu zdají takové sny, ale stále nic. Stejně ještě nebyl vzhůru natolik, aby byl schopný se zeptat.

 

            Jednoho dne se na svého raněného hosta přišla podívat sama Paní lesa. Uplynulo příliš mnoho času, zranění vypadala o hodně lépe, i když byla hluboká. Ve světlých přikrývkách se už barvou pleti neztrácel, vypadal zdravěji, avšak jeho srdce bylo zraněné a zmatené. Galadriel přešla k čelu postele, kde stála nádoba se studenou vodou. Přes její okraj byl přehozený kus látky.  Namočila jej a položila Boromirovi na čelo. Ještě občas měl noční můry a křičel.

            " _Vzpomeneš si, protože on tě potřebuje,_ " promlouvala k němu v elfštině a jeho napjaté tělo se při té větě uvolnilo. Vědělo, že je v bezpečí. A sama Paní viděla mnohem víc, než jen rány a krev.

 

×

 

            Přišli o své druhy.

Gandalf padnul, ale znovu povstal, už ne jako Šedý, ale Bílý a mnohem mocnější.

Pipin se Smíškem byli ztraceni, ale znovu se nalezli v rukách nejpovolanějších, entů z Fangornu.

            Frodo se Samem odešli, ale byla to jejich vlastní volba, ve které jim nikdo bránit nemohl. Kdo jiný by měl rozhodovat o svém osudu, než ten, který si jde pro jistou smrt?

Jen Boromira nikdo vzkřísit ani nalézt nemohl. A neminul den, aby si to Aragorn alespoň v duchu nevyčetl.

            Ne, neměl oči pro paní Eowyn Rohanskou, byť byla tak krásná a tak smutná. Neměl oči pro žádnou z žen, které v Rohanu potkal... Rozhodl se, že za ten jeden zmařený život musí zachránit tisíce jiných. I když mu to Boromira nevrátí...

            A teď stál na hradbách Helmova žlebu, zadumaně si prohlížel širou pláň pod sebou a pokoušel se zahřát ten prstýnek. Nedařilo se, jakoby v něm pořád ulpíval ten stín smrti a smrtelného chladu.

            Přece si ale pamatoval ty chvíle, kdy mu žhnul na prstě živým ohněm. Zahřívaný v horkých nocích… Jenže už uplynulo dvacet let. Čas, který nikdo neovládne, nevrátí. Měl ho chránit, zklamal. A ten prsten s výsměšným slovem Estel, mu to bude navždy připomínat.

I když zachrání Bílé město, i když zachrání Rohiry... Zatlačil tu myšlenku co nejhlouběji do nitra srdce. Legolasovi vyčetl, že ztrácí naději a bere ji i ostatním. Tedy by měl jít ostatním příkladem. Minulost nezmění, ale budoucnost je příliš nejistá…

 

            Nakonec se ukázala neočekávaná návštěva. Elfové z Lothórienu. Sličný lid a s ním pomoc v nadcházejícím boji. Z řad vystoupil Haldir, aby jako velitel jednotky promluvil. Mluvil o cti, o dávném spojenectví, jehož účelem bylo si pomáhat, a proto se zde objevil. "Je nám ctí, že budeme opět bojovat po boku lidí."

 

            „A mně je ctí, opět bojovat po tvém boku, příteli.“ Aragorn sklonil hlavu na důkaz svých slov. Paní ze Zlatého lesa je přispěchala podpořit v hodině nejvyšší. Neměl slova, kterými by dostatečně vyjádřil, jak je za to vděčný.

Helmovým žlebem jakoby proběhla naděje. Už nebyli bezmocní.

 

 _"Aragorne, mám pro tebe vzkaz od Paní,"_ promluvil přímo k Hraničáři a položil mu ruku na rameno." _Radši bych ti jej předal v soukromí,_ " pousmál se a vyčkával, až oslovený udělá první krok. Neměl ponětí, proč Paní nechala zprávu poslat zrovna po něm, ale Aragorn by to měl vědět.

 

            "I já mám pro tebe zprávu," usmál se Aragorn znenadání, když opustili nádvoří a zastavili se na tichém místečku u hradeb. Neušel mu přítelův pohled, který vrhl po okolních vojácích, když se uvítali.

            "Eomér?" vydechl Haldir a potom se zahanbeně podíval stranou.

            "Ještě ho nenalezli, ale jistě není daleko. On by Rohan neopustil, ne v tak těžké době. Gandalf ho jistě najde." Aragorn sevřel přítelovo rameno. Alespoň někdo by měl dojít ke šťastnému konci...

            "Před týdny k nám zvědi donesli muže na pokraji smrti. Nic si nepamatoval, nepamatuje do teď. Má Paní ti vzkazuje, že žije."

            Aragorn na vteřinu zapomněl dýchat. Potom si však zakázal plané naděje, zázraky se přece nedějí... Ale proč by mu jinak Paní posílala takovou zprávu?

            "Kde jej našli?" otázal se potom tiše.

            "U Raurorských vodopádů. Když jsme ho začali léčit, dal se ještě zachránit. Sama Paní lesa se toho ujala. Celé týdny jen prospal, občas se probral, ale nepromluvil. Když byl vyléčený alespoň natolik, aby zůstal déle vzhůru, nic si nepamatoval. Nikoho nepoznával, dokonce ani nemluví obecnou řečí."

            "Je vysoký? Svalnatý? S modrýma očima a zrzavými vlasy? Jsou jeho zranění od šípů?" Aragorn div Haldirem nezatřásl.

            "Příteli, je to Boromir, i když si nic nepamatuje. Možná proto, že spal příliš dlouho. Když jsme na něj mluvili, nechtěl se uklidnit, ale sotva na něj někdo spustil elfsky, spal klidněji. Myslím, že to má co dočinění s tebou," pousmál se elf a pevně chytil zápěstí jeho rukou, kterými mu svíral ramena.

            Hraničář na něj jen vyjeveně zíral. Srdce mu tlouklo jako splašené, nejradši by mu vyskočilo z hrudi... Boromir. Boromir žije! Žije!

            "Haldire, příteli... Já... Já vůbec nevím, co říct." Cítil, že ho Haldir opřel o studené kameny hradeb. Snad aby se neskácel.

            "Čeká tam na tebe. Možná, že kdyby s tebou mluvil, vzpomněl by si. Ještě nemůže chodit na velké vzdálenosti, ale... Čeká a snaží se si vzpomenout." Haldir sám vzpomínal na jejich první setkání.

_Pršelo, déšť smýval stopy krve a truchlil nad ztracenými životy. Zvědi byli zpět neobvykle rychle a někoho s sebou nesli. Muže, zraněného, téměř mrtvého, ale stejně ho přinesli. Teprve až když ho umyli, vytáhli šípy a začali léčit, poznal v něm jednoho ze Společenstva._

_O to zvláštnější mu přišlo, že neprojevil ani náznak pochopení, když ho oslovili... A potom někdo něco pronesl v řeči Zlatého lesa._

_Haldir se pro sebe pousmál, protože byl jen jeden člověk, od kterého se Boromir mohl naučit elfsky._

 

            "Oh, Valar díky!" usmál se na něj právě Aragorn. "Haldire, nevím, nevím, jak poděkovat. I za Boromirova otce, jeho bratra, za nás všechny! Až se vrátíš k Paní, vyřiď jí prosím, že jsem navěky jejím dlužníkem a i kdyby žádala můj život, dostane jej."

            "Nemyslím, že by ti poděkoval, kdybys za něj položil život, sotva ten svůj dostal zpět," odpověděl mu přítel a žasl nad tím, jak se jeho strhaná tvář rozzářila.

 

×

 

            Helmův žleb nepadl. Minas Tirith nepadlo. Dodržel svůj slib.

Temný pán byl poražen. Protože jeden malý človíček také dodržel svůj slib, byť ho to stálo všechny síly.

Do Bílého města přišel král...

 

            Aragorn si pak uvědomil, že to všechno, všechen ten strach, bezmoc, příchod Tmy a beznaděje, i chvíle doufání a posledních nadějí, prožíval v jakémsi polosnu. Protože Boromir se stále zotavoval v péči Paní ze Zlatého lesa a bylo mu čím dál tím lépe.

 

×

 

            Boromir se probudil zpocený. Zdálo se mu o vlastní smrti, o skřetech, o Hobitovi, který nesl ten Jeden. Jak mu našeptával, snažil se mu dostat do mysli a povedlo se mu to. Viděl i muže, o němž světlovlasý elf prohlásil, že je král. Nepamatoval si jeho jméno, jeho tvář jakoby halila mlha. A hlas, jeho hlas, šeptající vyznání. Až ho rozbolela hlava, jak se snažil vybavit si víc.

 

×

 

 _Ruce krále jsou ruce uzdravitele_ , pomyslel si Aragorn, když ze sebe smýval krev dalšího raněného. Ale kdo uzdraví krále, to už nikdo neví...

Byl k smrti unavený, kdyby ho teď někdo požádal s radostí by mu přenechal trůn i se vším, co k tomu náleželo. Protože nikdo neuzdraví krále.

Mistr Idel mu podal ručník.

            "Už byste toho měl nechat, vaše výsosti."

            "Nechávám, nechávám..." Aragorn se trochu usmál.

            "To je dobře, protože vám Mithrandir vzkazuje, že před několika hodinami dorazili hosté z Lothlorienu."

Aragorn zahodil ručník, popadl svůj plášť a vyrazil vzhůru k Citadele. Ani se nerozloučil.

 

×

 

            Boromirovi bylo řečeno, že je na čase ukázat se u krále, projevit úctu padlým a oslavovat vítězství. A tak tam stál u koně, mezi mnohými, za čarodějem a čekal. Minas Tirith, Bílé město, bylo nádherné, dokonce krásnější, než si kdy představoval. A všude bylo plno lidí, kteří je přišli přivítat, ale on jim nerozuměl. Netušil, proč je vítají, paměť se mu vracela ve střípcích.

            A potom ze vstupních dveří vyběhl muž. Vysoký, tmavovlasý, s tmavě hnědýma očima. Podivil se nad chováním krále, neboť si myslel, že králové mají svoji hrdost, ale přesto mu někoho připomínal.

 

            "Boromire!" vykřikl radostí a objal ho. Další. Už předtím ho objímal zase jiný muž, který se mu až nápadně podobal, a prý to byl jeho bratr. Ale paměť odmítala spolupracovat, nevzpomínal si, že by kdy měl bratra. I tohle jméno mu znělo skoro vzdáleně...

 

            " _Hvězdo_ ," zašeptal potom král. Jazykem, který znal.

A oslovený přemýšlel. A přemýšlel tak horlivě, až ho opět rozbolela hlava. Slyšel to už. Bylo mu to povědomé, ale odkud... Odkud? " _Můj králi,_ " odstoupil od něj, alespoň na krok a uklonil se.

 

            " _Boromire, ne, ne, ty se neklaň..."_ Tomu muži zářily oči jako hvězdy. Vypadal opravdu upřímně nadšený, rozradostněný z toho, že ho vidí, že ho vidí naživu. Bylo to zvláštní, všichni, se kterými se dosud potkal, z něj byli nadšení.

 

            " _Já... Nechápu, můj pane,_ " zamumlal, ale narovnal se. Bylo to přání krále a toho nelze neuposlechnout. Navíc rána na břiše pořád trochu pobolívala a klanění nebyla právě nejvhodnější pozice, jak projevovat králi úctu, když nebyla provedena správně. Ale etiketa to vyžadovala.

 

            To si kupodivu pamatoval, co etiketa vyžaduje a co ne...

V tu chvíli ke králi přistoupil z jedné strany čaroděj a z druhé strany Faramir, jeho bratr. Ano, nejspíš opravdu byli bratři, ta podoba se nedala přehlédnout. Dobrá.

Něco králi pošeptali, nejspíš mu vysvětlovali, že jeho paměť se zarazila kdesi...

Král kývnul a potom přišel někdo s tím, že večeře je na stole a že u jídla se lépe debatuje.


	16. Chapter 16

Když seděli u stolu, Boromir by si nejraději sedl někam mimo. Nebyl zvyklý na tolik lidí a všichni mluvili. Snažili se jeden druhého překřičet a za chvíli bylo v sále k nevydržení - navíc jim nerozuměl a oni nerozuměli jemu, kromě elfů, čaroděje a krále. Oslava se strhla v něco většího, než všichni čekali. Muž si povzdechl, nějak ztratil chuť k jídlu. Potichu se omluvil a stejně tak se vytratil od stolu.

            Za několik málo minut se král omluvil a provázen několika souhlasnými pohledy, se vydal za ním.

            Našel ho na balkóně, jak se dívá do dálky. Kraj už byl přikrytý tmou, ale tentokrát to byla tma pro odpočinek a lásku, ne ten černý, dusivý příkrov.

 

            " _Pozoruješ hvězdy?"_ zeptal se Aragorn tiše.  


            " _Můj králi, ano, uklidňují mě,_ " odpověděl stejně tiše, ale dál se díval do dálky a na rtech mu pohrával mírný úsměv. Bylo mu dobře, samotnému. Přesto v sobě cítil jakousi prázdnotu - podivnou, kterou nedokázal sám zaplnit. Ale ta světélka na nebi... Když je pozoroval, byl klidný, zaplavil ho jakýsi pocit nostalgie.

 

            " _Vím, že tě to musí asi překvapovat a unavovat, ale jsem opravdu, opravdu rád, že jsi naživu... Boromire..."_ Král přistoupil blíž, skoro se ho dotýkal.

 

            " _Pane?_ "

_"Víš o tom, že jsi má hvězda, Boromie?_ "

 

            " _Oslovil jste mě Hvězdo, proč? Na nic si nevzpomínám, nikoho v tom sále neznám._ " Zavřel oči a nadechl se. Ta blízkost ho mátla, ale byl to jeho král, určitě měl důvod, proč stojí tak blízko.

_"A nač si vzpomínáš?"_ zeptal se Aragorn měkce a podepřel ho, protože se Boromir zapotácel. Zranění asi ještě nebyla úplně vyhojená. _"Můžeme si tady sednout, nemusíme se vracet."_

_"Ale král má.... povinnosti..."_

_"Král má přátele, kteří mu jeho povinnosti odpustí,"_ dovedl ho ke kamenné lavičce. _"Nač si vzpomínáš, Boromire?"_

_"Já nevím, můj pane. Vybavuji si hlas. Šeptal mi různé věci, vyznání, ale nepamatuji si tvář, ani jméno. Viděl jsem svou smrt, pamatuji si hobita a trpaslíka. A to našeptávání, snažilo se mě ovládnout a já podlehl. Víc ne. Nevybavuji si tvář bratra, otce, nikoho,"_ mluvil tiše, stále se díval na hvězdy a snažil se přinutit mysl, aby mu ukázala víc z jeho minulosti. Král jeho vyprávění naslouchal bez přerušení a vypadal, že rád poslouchá jeho hlas. " _Nerozumím slovům, která mi říkají. Nepatřím mezi Sličný lid, proč tedy rozumím jen jejich jazyku?_ "

Aragorn sklopil hlavu, ale potom na něj úkosem pohlédl.

_"Já jsem tě tomu jazyku naučil, kdysi dávno. Když jsi byl ještě mladík..._ " sdělil mu potom. A sám v sobě se nevyznal. Boromir měl v paměti mlžnou skvrnu, nepamatoval si křivdy, kterých se na něm dopustil, nepamatoval si svoji zášť, kterou vůči němu choval, nepamatoval si nic. Ani to, že ho někdo miloval.

 

            " _Ne, to bych... si pamatoval, kdyby mě učil-_ " náhle přestal. Před očima mu vyvstal obraz. On, mladík, a ještě někdo další. Jeli na koni. " _Hodlám tě naučit celý jazyk, ne jen několik frází, které mimo postel nemůžeš použít._ " Co se to s ním dělo? Za celou dobu mu hlavou běhaly útržky jen vzácně, ale s ním není ani hodinu a už si vzpomněl na tohle. Otázkou bylo proč? Kdo byl jeho společník?

_"Chtěl jsi se učit, abys mi porozuměl_ ," pokračoval Aragorn, ale díval se kamsi k Ithilienu, ne na něj. " _I když to s tebou bylo těžké. Ale potom..."_

 

            " _Ty jsi má hvězda,"_ zamumlal Boromir zničeho nic.

 

            " _Ano, to jsi mi řekl... Tvá první věta,"_ Aragorn přikývl. " _Bylo to jako učit mluvit dítě a bylo to krásné."_

 

            " _Kdo jsi? Co se to se mnou děje? Za celé týdny nic! Vůbec nic, ale objevíš se ty a ani nevím, co cítím! Jedna vzpomínka mi v hlavě běhá přes druhou! Já-"_ náhle si uvědomil, že klečí před králem, drží ho za ruce a třese s nimi. Pak ho pustil a udělal několik kroků dozadu - od něj. Kdyby ho někdo viděl, už by visel. Takhle se chovat k někomu z královské rodiny, netušil, co ho popadlo. " _Odpusť můj králi._ "

 

            " _Ne, ty odpusť,"_ zavrtěl Aragorn hlavou a rychle se ocitl u něj a zase tak blízko, že by se ho téměř dotknul. " _Odpusť, že jsem tě nechal v nevědomosti tak dlouho... Protože ty jsi má hvězda, Boromire. Pravdou je, že... tě miluji."_

_"Ne, král má povinnosti. Nemůžete..."_ Mohl by ses ním hádat do krve, ale králi se odmlouvat nemělo. Něco ho k něm táhlo, akorát ten pocit ještě nedokázal pojmenovat - jediné, co věděl bylo, že je to silné.

Aragorn sáhl za košili a vytáhl malý, jednoduchý prsten. Ten prsten, který už toho taky tolik zažil...

 _"Vzpomínáš si na něj?"_ ukázal mu runový nápis. Estel. Jediné slovo. Musel se hořce usmát, když si vzpomněl, jak na něj za těch několik měsíců pohlížel.

 

            " _Nosil jsem ho. Ale proč... Proč je u vás?_ "

_"Dal jsi mi ho... Tedy, napřed jsem ho dal já tobě. A ty jsi mi ho potom vrátil. Když tě zranili. Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý..."_

_"Nevzpomínám si, vlastně ano. Ta hořkost, zloba. Ztráta milovaného. Mohl bych ho prosím dostat nazpátek?"_ Netušil, proč ho chce, ale věděl, že ten prsten je něco důležitého. Něco, co bylo dáno jen jemu a mělo u něj také zůstat. Též věděl, že prosit o něco takového je neslýchané.

Aragorn ho vzal za ruku a pohladil to vypálené místo na jeho prsteníčku.

 

            " _Mohl. Patří ti..."_ Pousmál se a potom mu prsten navlékl tam, kde spočíval celých dlouhých dvacet let. " _Je tvůj. Stejně jako já. Prosím, nezapomeň na to,"_ pohladil ho po tváři. Potom se k němu nahnul a jemně se dotkl rty jeho úst.

 

            Boromir pod tím dotekem zavřel oči a posunul se trochu blíž k tomu teplu. Ano, tohle si pamatoval - doteky a polibky, kterými měl poseté několikrát celé tělo. Tohle byl ten pocit, na který čekal, tohle bylo to, co jej před týdny vyplňovalo. " _Můj králi,_ " zašeptal mu do rtů a nakonec se na něj přitiskl.

_"Aragorne,"_ opravil ho a objal. Najednou nebylo nic přirozenějšího, než ho sevřít v náručí. " _To je moje jméno, Aragorn..._ "

 

            " _Aragorne,_ " zašeptal, jakoby nejprve zkoušel, jak to jméno z jeho úst zní. Přitiskl rty na jeho krk a zavzdychal. To jeho hlas slýchával ve snech, jeho vůni cítil z pokrývek.

_"Jsem tulák, Boromire, ale vrátil jsem se... K tobě,_ " usmál se Aragorn a pohladil ho po vlasech. Tentokrát ho ochrání. Neopustí ho. Už žádné lži. Už ne... Teď už ne.

 

            " _Jsi král,_ " zamumlal mu do krku a políbil kůži. Nevybavoval si úplně všechno, ale nějak tušil, že Aragorn je ten, kterého celou dobu hledal, na koho se snažil vzpomenout si.

_"To také. Ale jsem také tulák, hraničář, Chodec, zamilovaný blázen... A kdyby to, že jsem král, znamenalo, že nemohu být s tebou, tak raději králem nebudu."_

 

            Další z mnoha vyznání, která slyšel, možná ještě uslyší. " _Aragorne, prosím,"_ zasténal a nastavil mu rty. Byl žádostivý dalšího polibku, dalšího doteku, o které málem přišel, které si už konečně vybavoval, i když ne všechny. Aragornova společnost byla víc, než jen příjemná.

Znovu přitiskl své rty k jeho a setrval na nich velmi, velmi dlouho. Ale potom se odtáhl. Udělal už mnoho chyb, které Boromirovu důvěru v něj nahlodaly velmi hluboko. A teď je na nejlepší cestě udělat další. Když teď bude pokračovat, zneužije jen toho, že si Boromir nevzpomíná, jak moc ho zklamal. A až se rozpomene, bude to ještě horší…

Ne, to se nesmí stát. Tentokrát už ne.

_„Vrátíme se?“_ navrhl mu proto tiše.

 

            " _Radši bych zůstal tady, ale ty se vrať dovnitř. Není zdvořilé nechávat hosty samotné,_ " pousmál se a pomyslel si něco o tom, že si potřebuje všechno srovnat. Urovnat myšlenky, city a možná, možná že si vzpomene ještě na další věci.

_"Budou se po tobě ptát."_ Aragorn mu pousmání vrátil a ještě mu lehce sevřel rameno. _"Mám něco vzkázat, nebo si mám vymýšlet?_

_"Král a něco vzkazovat? Ne, půjdu si lehnout. Pobolívá mě hlava a jsem unavený,"_ odpověděl potichu. Srdce stále bilo splašeně, s předešlých polibků a nechtělo se uklidnit. Navíc si byl jistý, že v jeho společnosti by se nedokázal na nic soustředit. Možná ani na spánek, který opět potřeboval.

 

 _"Král ne,"_ odpověděl mu Aragorn. " _Ale jako přítel... Přeji to dobrou noc, Boromire_." S tím se otočil k odchodu.

A najednou měl pocit, že skutečně udělal správnou věc. Ne každý dostane šanci své chyby napravit. On ano.

 

            Když Boromir ležel v posteli v pokoji, o kterém jeho údajný bratr tvrdil, že je jeho už od dětství a přitom se podivně usmíval, pomalu usínal. Snažil se myslet na něco, na co by ve snu mohl navázat nit, aby si vzpomněl.

 

            " _Nejspíš tě jen zdržuju!_ "

            " _Nedokázal jsem odejít bez rozloučení..._ "

_Byl sám. Tak sám, až se ho i bratr stranil. Stal se dospělejším, jeho otec byl spokojený - konečně. Ale on se cítil být prázdný, jediné, co mu zbylo byl ten prsten._

_Ten prsten a samozřejmě vzpomínky. Které znovu vyplouvaly na povrch, skrze tu mlhu, která padla na jeho paměť. Nebylo toho moc, jen útržky._

_Letmé pohlazení. Horký polibek, jiný než dostal dnes na terase, vášnivý, majetnický. Noci pod oblohou. Nálevna nějaké levné hospody. Velká síň tady v Citadele. A znovu horké polibky, doteky, všechno, co si jeho tělo pamatovalo..._

_Pamatoval si, jako ho ten hlas něžně oslovoval, zhrublé prsty přejížděly po jeho rozpálené kůži a přiváděly do šílenství. Tolik pozornosti. A ty oči... Ty oči, ve kterých se mohl utopit, které ho po jediném pohledu lapily a už nepustily._ _Aragorn. Jeho tulák, přítel, milenec... Jeho král._

 

            Gandalf se na něj zkoumavě zadíval, potom se zdvihl a pod záminkou dolití vína se posunul blíže k němu. Místo po Aragornově boku bylo volné.

            "Vím, nač se chceš zeptat," usmál se Hraničář. "Tentokrát jsem to neudělal."

            "Vidím, jinak by ses nevrátil," vrátil mu to Gandalf elegantně. Aragorn mírně zčervenal.

            "Dobrá, mlčím. Chtěl ses zeptat na něco jiného?"

            "Vlastně ani ne. Ale když už to zmiňuješ...." Gandalf ztišil hlas, protože se k nim natáhly jedny zvědavé hobití uši. Aragorn chvíli naslouchal a potom přikývl.

            "Ano, když už to chceš vědět. Řekl jsem mu to. Ale nic neudělám... Ne, dokud si nevzpomene, kým byl a je. Jsem šťastný, že je naživu. Nebudu toho ale zneužívat."

            "A když tě bude prosit, abys to udělal?" Čaroděj moc dobře znal ctižádostivost ale i tvrdohlavost gondorského muže. Když něco chtěl, dostal to.

Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho. Potom Aragorn upil ze svého poháru a zadíval se čaroději do očí.

            "Nebudu lhát. Chceš po mně odpověď, kterou neznám."

            "Měl bys jít odpočívat," usmál se znenadání Gandalf a v očích se mu povzbudivě zablesklo. Ne, Aragorn možná nevěděl nic o budoucnosti, ale až si jeho milý vzpomene na všechno, určitě to bude zajímavé.

            "Může král opustit své hosty?" ušklíbl se Hraničář, který si vzpomněl na Boromirova slova.

            "Ne, král své hosty opustit nemůže. Ale přátelé pochopí, že je jejich druh unaven a touží po spánku." Gandalf mu to opět elegantně vrátil. Na to se nedalo nic říct. Tak tedy pokrčil rameny, pokynul svým společníkům a zmizel do svého pokoje.

Odpočinek potřeboval, o tom zase žádná.

 

            Když otevřel dveře k sobě, tiše zaklel. A slíbil, že Gandalfovi nalije do čaje mléko. Kozí, nejlépe. Určitě to byla jeho práce!

            Boromir se ale jen otočil na druhý bok a přitáhl si deku blíž k tělu. Od okna šla stále zima. Jako tenkrát... Hloupý sentiment, když si vybral pokoj, ve kterém před dvaceti lety bydlel.


	17. Chapter 17

Muž v posteli něco zamumlal. Byl roztažený skoro po celé šířce postele a stále sebou mlel. Nakonec zaskuhral a zamračil se. _"Zdálo se mi... Nechtěl jsem tě tam tak nechat..." Paradoxně až teď ve snu poznal a pochopil, že viděl svoji smrt, ne Aragornovu. Šípy, které trčely z těla a pomalou smrt. Ne, tenhle sen se mu nelíbil..._

            Pak mu ale někdo položil ruku na rameno a vtiskl mírný polibek na krk. Konejšil ho slovy, která vlastně nebyla důležitá. Ale ten hlas, který mu je šeptal, ten důležitý byl, krásný a známý. Někdo mu položil ruku kolem pasu a přitáhl ho blíž, do bezpečného tepla. Všechno najednou bylo v pořádku.

            Zasténal a vjel tomu přízraku ze snu do vlasů. Chtěl víc, toužil po tom. Jeho tělo bylo vyprahlé, ještě před týdnem ten pocit neznal, dokud se nezačal rozvzpomínat. " _Prosím..._ "

Jen mírný, opatrný polibek na čelo.

            " _Boromire..."_ zašeptal ten hlas. " _Boromire, probuď se."_

            A potom s ním někdo nelítostně zatřásl a odehnal tak všechny sny do daleka. Nad ním se skláněl Aragorn. " _Jak ses sem dostal?"_

 _"Nevěděl jsem, kde mám pokoj. Faramir mi ho ukázal. Proč jsi mě budil? Měl jsem tak krásný sen..."_ zamumlal z polospánku a oči se mu zase začaly klížit. Přitiskl se zpátky k Aragornovi, rukou zajel pod halenu, lehce stiskl bok a políbil ho na krk.

 _"Protože spíš v mé posteli a pokoušíš se mně svádět, Boromire!"_ Jeho jméno řekl skoro nahlas, protože ty neodbytné rty neskončily jen na jeho krku, ale vypadalo to, že chtějí někam pokračovat. Aragorn vší silou myslel na své předsevzetí. Ne, dokud si nevzpomene.

            " _A ty se necháš!_ " zavrčel a stiskl zuby kůži. Ano, tohle znal. Kolikrát to dělal? Přišlo mu to jako kdyby tisíckrát, ale pravdou bylo, že s Aragornem na sebe moc času neměli. Přikláněl by se spíš k desítkám, maximálně stovce.

Pokusil se ho odstrčit, ale Boromir se nechtěl nechat odstrčit.

            " _Boromire!_ " pokusil se ho usměrnit, ale bez valného výsledku. Cítil, že jeho odhodlání bere pomalu za své... Král je otrokem své touhy, pomyslel si a zaskřípěl zuby. " _Boromire, prosím... Já nechci, abys mi to vyčítal... Později..."_

            " _Zase chceš utíkat?_ " zašeptal a stiskl kolem Aragornových zápěstí povolil. Nemělo cenu lámat věci přes koleno. Král ho nechtěl, alespoň ne dnes.

            " _Nechci utíkat,"_ políbil ho do vlasů a přitáhl k sobě. " _Ale nechci být nečestný, zneužívat toho, že si nevzpomínáš... Nechci, abys dnešní noci litoval."_     

                                                                                                                           " _Aragorne, prosím,_ " stisk kolem zápěstí znovu zesílil. Byl vzrušený, ctižádostivý a rozhodně chtěl Aragorna. Chtěl ho líbat, mazlit se, milovat. Posunul se na jeho stehnech trochu níž a čím víc se nakláněl k jeho ústům, tím víc k sobě měli přitisknuté klíny. " _Prosím..._ " Oči krále byly tmavé, tmavší než obvykle, skoro černé. Přejel rty pod citlivým uchem a zuby stiskl lalůček.

            " _Boromire, já..."_ Bránil se, ačkoliv by se ze všeho nejraději na něj vrhnul, zlíbal a pomiloval, až by nevěděl čí vlastně je. Jenže něco v něm stále nechtělo říkalo mu, že by neměl, že to není správné.

 _"Aragorne, jsi moje hvězda,"_ zamumlal Boromir v tu chvíli. A to byl konec. " _Prosím, potřebuju tě,_ " zasténal a levou rukou přejel po jeho tváři. Ještě na paži nesměl vyvíjet tlak, sílu. Trochu mu v rameni zacukalo, ale ta trocha bolesti mu za to stála.

 

_"A když tě bude prosit, abys to udělal?"_

_"Nebudu lhát, chceš po mně odpověď, kterou neznám."_

            Teď už ji znal. Pochopil, že Boromirovi stačí opravdu málo, aby ho dostal na lopatky, aby ho přiměl hodit svá rozhodnutí za hlavu. Dokázal to stejně dobře i před dvaceti lety, tak dnes.

            Políbil ho a vtlačil do peřin. Neřekl nic, jen se usmál. Věděl, že jeho zranění ještě nejsou úplně zahojená, nechtěl mu ublížit ještě víc. Zdvihl se nad ním a pomalu, pomaličku klouzal polibky dolů. Dotýkal se něžně jeho jizev, hladil ho a opečovával.

            A Boromir pod ním sténal a svíjel se. Hrál si s jeho vlasy, pokoušel se ho vytáhnout zpátky k sobě nahoru, aby ho mohl políbit, polapit ty plné rty a už nikdy nepustit. Rty ho na jizvách po šípech šimraly, kůže kolem nich byla ještě trochu začervenalá, ale vlastně to bylo příjemné.

            Potom ho Aragorn políbil na břicho, chytil jeho nenechavé ruce a přitiskl mu je k bokům. Následně pokračoval ještě níže, až se svezl mezi jeho roztažené nohy a co dělal potom, by Boromira vyneslo na nejvyšší věž Citadely, kdyby mohl létat. Takhle se mu "jen" ukázaly všechny barvy duhy.

 _"Aragorne, Aragorne prosím, víc!_ " mumlal potom zadýchaně, když měl ruku položenou přes oči a hrudník se zdvihal neskutečně rychlým způsobem. Snažil se uklidnit, nebo alespoň vymyslet něco, čím by tuhle péči mohl svému společníkovi oplatit, ale nic ho nenapadalo. Snad jen podvolit se, dát mu sebe.

            Nic jiného ostatně ani nezbývalo, protože se v něm úplně všechno třáslo... Když vykřikl uspokojením, Aragorn ještě chvíli setrval dole, sem tam ho poškádlil jazykem, ale pak se přesunul zase nahoru, přitáhl si jeho hlavu blíž a políbil ho tak, že jestli v Boromirovi ještě zbýval zdravý rozum, tak právě odešel zadem.

            A potom se s ním přetočil. Role se obrátily. " _Já..._ " nakonec jen s úsměvem zakroutil hlavou a přisál se na rty. Teď nebylo potřeba slov, jen jejich vzájemné blízkosti. A jak na něm seděl, Boromir jej docela jemně stiskl a rty udusil překvapivé vyjeknutí.

            " _Neubliž si, prosím,"_ zamumlal Aragorn potom, co konečně chytil dech a slova. Ale nebránil se. Krásným věcem se člověk obvykle nebrání, nemá důvod.

            " _Neboj se._ " To byla poslední slova, než vzal sebe i Aragorna do nebeských výšin. Zprvu to bolelo, trochu, ale potom to začalo být příjemné. Sténal, měnil tempo a král si zajisté z této noci odnese několik škrábanců a kousanců na rameni, jak se Boromir pokoušel ztišit svůj hlas.

 _Ach, Valar! Ach, Boromire!_ To byly jediné myšlenky, na které se zmohl. Chtěl ho jen potěšit, ukonejšit, aby zase usnul a potom si v klidu ulevit sám... Měl pocit, že jen zešílí z té blízkosti, ale nechtěl svůj slib tak docela hodit za hlavu. Chtěl... Boromira... Pohladil to tělo, které si pamatoval chladné a studené, a které teď tak nádherně hřálo. Zdvihl se, aby ho políbil, objal, uchránil ho před bolestí, před čímkoliv, kýmkoliv, kdo by mu snad chtěl ublížit...

            " _Nebudu toho litovat. Rozhodně ne,_ " zašeptal mu do úst. " _Prosím!_ " Už nemohl, jizva na břiše ho začínala bolet, ale vrchol byl tak zatraceně blízko, že nechtěl přestat, ani nemohl. Jeho tělo jakoby se pohybovalo samo od sebe.

            Sevřel ho pevněji, aby si opravdu něco neudělal, ale pak to už bylo jedno. Stačilo vážně málo. Jen pár pohybů, několik zadýchaných polibků. Boromir ho kousl tak silně, že ucítil v ústech vlastní krev. Ale v hlavě měl prázdno. Jen slast. S ním v náručí.

 

            A potom leželi vedle sebe, udýchaní, ještě spojení. " _Děkuju,_ " zašeptal Boromir a setřel Aragornovi z brady pár kapek krve. Teď byl spokojený, klidný a mohl jít spát. Tohle bylo rozhodně lepší, než jakýkoliv sen, který se mu zdál.

 _"Já děkuju,"_ usmál se Aragorn a políbil ho na špičky prstů. Ať už tohle mělo dopadnout jakkoliv, v tuhle chvíli byl zase po dlouhé době šťastný.

 

            Ráno je zastihlo přitisknuté u sebe, Boromira s Aragornovou rukou kolem pasu. Čaroděj, který jen náhodou šel kolem a jen náhodou nahlédl dovnitř, se pro sebe pousmál. Takhle to bylo správné. A potom se raději rychle vytratil, aby těch náhod nebylo moc a někdo ho třeba (omylem) nepotkal.

 

            Když se Boromir vzbudil, Aragorn jej stále objímal kolem pasu a tiskl se k němu. Dekou byli přikrytí jen do pasu, ale i tak bylo vidět, že jsou propletení. Spokojeně se usmál, takhle se hodně dlouho nevyspal. Otočil se tváří ke králi a vtisknul mu lehký polibek na ústa. Nakonec opět zavřel oči, stulil se k rozložitému hrudníku a řekl si, že pár minut spánku nebo jen takového ležení jej nezabije. To si říkal ještě pět minut po tom, co zjistil, že ho něco tlačí do spánku. Povzdechl si a pohled zdvihl k místu, kde předpokládal, že leží ta věc. Ovšem musel se podivit. Aragorn měl kolem krku pověšený řetízek s přívěskem, který mu byl povědomý. Určitě jej už někde viděl.

            Pak se jeho zamlženou pamětí mihla vzpomínka. Neúplná, neurčitá. Aragorn stál v zahradě, někoho objal a od něj dostal ten přívěsek. Tomu druhému do tváře neviděl, nedokázal ani určit jestli je to on, nebo dokonce ona… Ať se snažil sebevíc. Ne, ještě zřejmě bylo příliš brzy. Ale za to se mu zdálo, že poznává tenhle pokoj. A nebylo to jen tím, že tu strávil nadmíru vášnivou noc.

            Aragorn tlumeně zamručel a potom otevřel oči. A podíval se přímo na něj.

            „ _Dobré ráno…_ “ zašeptal a na jeho ostrých lícních kostech se objevilo trochu červeně.

            Boromir se pousmál a políbil jej na nos. Nechtěl se ptát, od koho to má, ale zvědavost přeci jen byla silnější. " _Od koho to je? Nevzpomínám si, že bych ti to dával._ "

            Jeho králi sklouzly oči na třpytivý šperk. Netvářil se příliš potěšeně, ale přece jen odpověděl: _"Od jedné dávné přítelkyně."_

" _Přítelkyně?_ " Boromir se zamračil. " _Jaké?_ "

 _"Nikdy ses s ní nesetkal, pokud myslíš na toto,_ " odpověděl Aragorn vyhýbavě. " _Ovšem přijede na korunovaci, seznámím vás."_

 _"Pozítří? Už pozítří?!"_ Uhnul pohledem z přívěsku a zamyslel se. On dostal od krále prsten. Král od své přítelkyně přívěsek. Netušil sice k jaké příležitosti, ale... Copak on mu nikdy nic nedal?

 _"Dal jsi mi sebe a svou lásku,"_ pousmál se Aragorn, uhodnuv nač myslí. " _To nejcennější, co jsi mi kdy mohl vůbec dát."_ Políbil ho na čelo. " _Jak se cítíš? Co tvá zranění?"_

 _"V pořádku. Jsem v pořádku, nic se mi nestalo."_ Přetočil se na záda a povzdechl si.         Vzpomínky, vzpomínky, vzpomínky. Byly tak matoucí, zaplavovaly ho novými pocity, ani je nestíhal třídit. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že se jimi nechával unášet. A potom ještě ten pocit, že mu stále něco uniká.... Nějaká souvislost, která je důležitá, kterou by měl znát. Stále jen otázky a odpovědi žádné.

Aragorn se k němu přisunul a potom pohlédl z okna.

 _"Ještě je dost brzy, spi, jsi-li unavený,"_ usmál se pak a přitáhl mu přikrývku k tělu.


	18. Chapter 18

Už pozítří, tak to Boromir řekl. Ovšem ten jeden den nikdo snad ani nevnímal, kromě těch, kteří měli co dočinění s následnými oslavami. Ono v tom případě jeden den navíc znamená strašně moc... A potom tu najednou byla korunovace.

Aragorn od rána zamyšleně seděl v trůním sále a svářily se v něm těžké pocity. Na jednou stranu byl šťastný, že je Boromir naživu a stále přijímá jeho lásku, na druhou stranu ho dusila neurčitá tíže, jíž přisuzoval svědomí. Neurčitá tíže, která ho sužovala a náhrdelník od Arwen, který najednou ztěžknul. Nejraději by celou korunovaci odložil, ale jsou věci, které ani král nemůže. Tím spíše, že ještě králem není.

 

            Král měl svoje problémy, ale i Boromir měl ty svoje. Zdál se mu další sen, neboli spíš vzpomínka. O elfovi jménem Elrond, o jeho domě a nádherné zahradě. " _Co je mé, mohu darovat podle libosti._ " Viděl ženu nesmírné krásy, elfku, políbila Aragorna na čelo. _Arwen._ Když si vzpomněl, měl co dělat, aby nezničil první věc, která mu přišla pod ruku. Žena - s Aragornem. Jen nevěděl, jestli je to kvůli zlobě nebo žárlivosti. Pak někdo zaklepal na dveře pokoje.

            " _Boromire, už je čas,"_ oznámil mu Faramir. Čas... Čas, kdy se jeho milý stane králem Bílého města.

 

            "Už je čas," pronesl Samvěd k Frodovi a přehodil mu přes ramena plášť. Frodo mu jen stisknul ruku a usmál se.

 

            "Měli bychom jít," zašeptal v tu chvíli Haldirovi do ucha Eomér. Ale nepustil jej, jeden polibek nikdy nezaškodí.

 

            "Je čas!" oznámil Faramir všem na nádvoří, kteří k němu vzhlédli jako k jednomu ze svých pánů. Minas Tirith utichlo.

 

            "Je čas." Gandalf Bílý se poklonil svému králi. Aragorn jen přikývnul a následoval ho se sklopenou hlavou. Poslední chvíle, kdy rozváží všechna svá rozhodnutí. Chvíle, kdy může být se svým svědomím. Poslední chvíle svobodného Hraničáře...

 

            Korunovace samotná byla pro Boromira velmi nudná, jelikož nerozuměl ani jednomu slovu. Samozřejmě v první řadě stálo Společenstvo, měl tam být s nimi. Problém byl v tom, že vedle stáli elfové z Roklinky a mezi nimi jeho velká noční můra. Lidé se na Sličný lid dívali s povzdechem. Jen Boromir se radši klidil stranou. Poslední pohled, poslední dotek a polibek si věnovali s Hraničářem včera. Za chvíli bude Aragorn králem a kdo kdy viděl, aby král neměl následovníka? Král, který se po letech našel by neměl nechat svůj rod zahynout..

Skoro to bolelo. Dívat se, jak ten malý hobit nese korunu, tu krásnou okřídlenou korunu starých panovníků, jak ji Mithrandir pomalu pokládá na Aragornovy tmavé vlasy... Král Elessar povstal a lid mu provolal slávu a poklonil se.

            Prvním činem krále bylo vzdát úctu tomu, který se obětoval pro budoucí generace, jež osídlí Středozem a zaplatil za to. Král poklekl před malým hobitem, který odnesl Prsten do samého srdce Mordoru a zachránil všechny před velkou tmou.

Král Elessar pokleknul a s ním všichni od nejvyššího prstence po poslední strážné u dolní brány.

            Jen jeden člověk, když všichni ostatní měli skloněnou hlavu a nic neviděli, pomalu couval pryč. Pryč od elfů, od lidí, od služebných. Prokazoval jistou... Neúctu, když nepoklekl, ale neměl na to nervy. Navíc - nikdo si ani nevšiml, že jeden člověk odešel.

 

            Že zmizel si všimli až při hostině.

Faramir si uvědomil, že místo vedle něj je prázdné. A přece měli sedět oba po boku krále, jakožto Správci města! Ale ani nestihl upozornit Mithrandira, nebo kohokoliv z králova okruhu, protože králi ta prázdná židle také neušla. S bolestí v srdci pohlédl na druhé místo, po své pravici... Arwen Undómiel, krásná a milovaná vším svým lidem, kývla, že ví.

            "Nehledej ho," řekla potom. "Jestli potřebuje a chce být sám, nech mu jeho samotu a rozjímání. On se vrátí."

 

            Mezitím Boromir šel odpočívat do lesa. Mohlo se tomu říkat odpočinek, rozjímání, ale ve skutečnosti si šel akorát tak vybít zlost, truchlit nad svojí budoucí ztrátou, připravit se psychicky na ten okamžik, když zjistí, že byl takříkajíc odsunutý na druhou kolej, protože král potřebuje dědice. Ať už by tu dotyčnou miloval, nebo ne - královský rod nesměl vymřít. On sám patří pouze mezi Správce - město má ještě jednoho. A Faramir by to zvládl sám, jenže Boromir by nedokázal Bílé město opustit. Nikdy.

 

            Ani po hodinách v přírodě, naslouchání šumění listů a přemýšlení však nenacházel klid. Byly nanejvýš tři hodiny po půlnoci, měsíc osvětloval krajinu a zářil. Napadlo ho, že teď už budou všichni spát, že by se mohl vrátit nazpátek.

 

            Město skutečně spalo, i když všude byly patrné stopy oslav po korunovaci a stráže svou povinnost plnily víc, než liknavě. Pak si uvědomil, že se tu vyzná. Když se vytratil ze slavnostní hostiny, šel na jistotu. A teď se zase s jistotou vracel, s naprostou, neochvějnou jistotou, že má jít tudy. Nepoznával místa, ale věděl kudy jít…

A potom, na nádvoří Citadely, potkal ji. Sličnou elfu s vlasy jako noc a očima, které připomínaly hvězdy. Arwen Undómiel. Arwen Večernice. Ta, která mu vzala Aragorna.

 _„Není na procházku trochu brzy?_ “ oslovila ho tiše, když ji chtěl obejít, jakoby si jí ani nevšiml.

            " _Mám rád klid a málo lidí. Pro mě není nikdy dost brzy ani pozdě,_ " odpověděl a sám se podivil, že na ni vůbec promluvil.

 _"A milujete svého krále._ " Neusmívala se, jen se na něj podívala takovým způsobem, že měl pocit, že mu vidí na dno duše.

 _"To mnoho lidí,_ " vyhýbavá odpověď. Co všechno věděla? Co pro Aragorna znamenala? Byl by radši, kdyby nic z toho, co k němu cítí, nevěděla. V budoucnu mohla být jeho královna, mohla by mu udělat cokoliv. Využít ho. Možná to nebyla povaha elfů, ale zoufalost, nenávist i láska dovedou osobnost změnit.

 _"A král miluje vás,"_ pokračovala klidně. Když na ni upřel překvapený pohled, mírně se pousmála. Pak si sáhla na hruď a vytáhla přívěsek. Tentýž... _"Je to skrze něj, že? Skrze něj jste přišel na tu myšlenku, že si jej snad chci vzít. Nechci, Boromire. Mám krále ráda, jako bratr je mému srdci nejbližší ze všech."_

 _"O to nejde. Královský rod nemůže vyhynout. A já jsem příliš majetnický. Čekal jsem dvacet let. Dvacet! Jen aby mi ho zase někdo vzal._ " Ani nevěděl, proč jí to říká tak otevřeně. Možná se potřeboval svěřit, možná už byl smířený s porážkou.

 _"A lidé čekali příliš dlouho na krále, než aby dovolili, že by byl nešťasten."_ Dívala se na hvězdy a vypadala zasněně, tak vzdálená tomuhle světu a jeho trápení.

 _"Král musí mít dědice ze své krve..."_ trval Boromir na svém.

_"A slyšel jsi o tom, že král může jmenovat kohokoliv za svého nástupce a dá-li mu kapku své krve, je ten potom považován za jeho syna? Podle práva i zvyklosti?"_

_"Jak bych mohl, nic si nepamatuji,"_ to byla pravda. Nevzpomínal si na nic, co se týkalo zákonů. Jenže pokud věděl, Aragorn neměl ještě vhodného nástupce, možná jej ani mít nebude. Stále bylo příliš brzy se radovat.

_"Boromire, tvému králi byl dán trojnásobek věku lidí... Nemusí hledat svého nástupce dnes, ani zítra. Bylo by to ostatně hloupé, ještě není králem ani den a již by měl svou korunu slibovat dalšímu?"_

            Na to jí Boromir neměl co říct. Možná podle ní bylo zbytečné se takhle užírat a navíc měla pravdu. Aragorn se dožije třikrát tak delšího věku, než on. Kolik jemu zbývá let? Dvacet, třicet? Pravda. Naposledy se na ní podíval a odešel. Věděl, co mu řekla mezi řádky... Nikdo za to nemohl. Aragorn nesplnil svůj slib, ale nebyla to jen jeho vina. Osud někdy hraje škodolibé hry a oni se mu jen připletli do rány. Nebylo jim to souzeno. Ale teď spolu mohli být.

 

            Aragorn spal, i když nijak valně. Vlastně si šel lehnout jen na naléhání Arwen a Gandalfa, jinak by snad čekal až do rána, jestli se Boromir vrátí... Na poslední chvíli mu zabránili, aby vyslal pátrací četu. A pak ho raději poslali spát, i za cenu toho, že usnul až po několika hodinovém převalování. A to ještě mizerně.

Ucítil drobný polibek na krku a ruku kolem pasu.

            Boromir se k němu přitiskl, bylo pošetilé krátit jejich společnou dobu. " _Odpusť,_ " zašeptal do té horké kůže a přikryl se dekou. Opatrně vsunul ruku pod jeho hlavu a spokojeně vydechl.

Král mu vtiskl polibek do dlaně a přitáhl si ho blíže.

 _"Není venku moc chladno, na tak dlouhé procházky?"_ zeptal se potom a pohladil tu ruku, která ho objala kolem pasu.  

            " _Myslel jsem, že spíš,_ " podivil se Boromir a pousmál se.

 _"Král nikdy nespí,_ " otočil se mu v náručí a pohladil ho po čele. " _Ještě se zlobíš?_ "

 _"Nevím. Asi ne. Pochop, je toho na mě moc. Když jsem ji tam uviděl... Ani si nedokážeš představit, jaké myšlenky mě napadaly."_ Připadal si zahanbeně, že tehdy pochyboval o slovu krále, ale nedalo mu to, protože ty pocity byly až moc silné, že zdravý rozum šel stranou.

_"Myslím, že dokážu... Odpusť, že jsem se nevrátil, jak jsem slíbil. Nemohl jsem. Chtěl, ale nemohl... Musel jsem tě chránit, i sebe."_

            " _Spi._ " Políbil jej pod ucho a vsunul ruku pod jeho halenu, jako noc předtím. Jako několik let předtím. Aragornova kůže přímo pálila, jen pod tím jedním dotekem. " _Krásně hřeješ._ " To byla v chladných nocích výhoda.

 _"A ty zase příjemně chladíš..."_ Aragorn se pousmál a zavřel oči. Najednou se cítil unavený, ale spokojený. Byl zpátky. " _Prosím, už mě neopouštěj_ ," zašeptal už z polospánku a sevřel ho víc, jakoby mu snad Boromir chtěl utéct.

            " _Jednou budu muset, i když nebudu chtít,_ " odpověděl potichu a znovu jej políbil. Nakonec ještě pohladil kůži pod látkou a potom už také spal - s nosem ponořeným do tmavých vlasů.

            A pak se tak nějak všechno vrátilo do starých kolejí. Jen se vedle sebe probudili král a jeho správce, nikoliv neznámý tulák a správcův syn. Jinak se ale nezměnilo nic.

Aragorn ho políbil a zašeptal mu dobré ráno. Potom se vytratil, aby začal plnit své vladařské povinnosti.

            Boromir, na druhou stranu, se opět ztrácel do lesa, alespoň do doby, než ctihodná návštěva Sličného lidu neopustí brány Minas Tirith. Další a další vzpomínky mu zaplavovaly mysl. některé příjemné, některé ne. Jedné noci se však vrátil a pomalým tempem začal procvičovat Obecnou řeč. Sám byl překvapený, že služebnictvu, vojákům, prostým lidem najednou rozumí a úlevně si oddechl. Bylo ubíjející mluvit jen elfsky, byť to byl nádherný jazyk. Jedinou nevýhodou bylo, že mu nikdo nerozuměl. Na druhou stranu to bylo trochu i výhodné. Mohl by Aragornovi říct cokoliv a kdo by mu rozuměl? Ale... Najednou se mohl zase domluvit! Začal poznávat tváře, i ulice. Jméno Boromir už mu nebylo cizí. Najednou prostě věděl. A byl to zatraceně příjemný pocit. Ke králi mohl v elfštině promluvit kdykoliv, znalost jazyka mu zůstala a překvapivě mu byl stále bližší, než Obecná řeč, ale ta momentálně byla nepostradatelná.


	19. Chapter 19

„A ještě musíme nechat opravit hlavní bránu,“ připomněl mu Faramir.

Král Ellessar si podepřel čelo a tiše zaúpěl. Ale kývnul a už byl hotov podepsat listiny. Jeho druhý správce se zeširoka usmál.

            „Gimli už říkal, že by trpaslíkům bylo ctí, kdyby mohli Bílému městu darovat Bránu novou.“

            „Skutečně?“

            „Ano.“

                 „To je naprosto skvělé!“ zaradoval se král. Po chvilce se udeřil do čela. „Málem bych zapomněl. Minas Tirithský archiv, královský archiv… Už zoufale potřebuje dostat nějaký řád a pořádek. Najděte mi pár schopných mladých písařů a knihovníků, ať to dají trochu do kupy. Vždyť v té změti není možno nic pořádně najít. Kromě toho, co člověk najít nechce.“

            „Jistě s tím máte své zkušenost, vaše veličenstvo,“ uklonil se poťouchle Faramir.

            „Mám,“ povzdechl si Aragorn, „a nejsou zrovna dobré.“

 

×

 

            Ležel v posteli a přemýšlel. Ještě stále se nedokázal přimět k tomu, aby vstal. Aragorn ráno odešel plnit své povinnosti, do kterých se přímo _hrnul_ , a jeho nechal samotného v pokoji. Napadlo ho, že by si mohli vybrat jinou ložnici s větší postelí. Jednou spali u Aragorna, po druhé v jeho pokoji. Ne, že by mu to nějak vadilo, ale ta větší postel by se hodila.

 

            Otočil se na druhý bok, objal rukama polštář a znovu zavřel oči. Nejspíš se už schylovalo k obědu, ale ono dalších pět minut nebude na škodu...

Král naštěstí svého prvního správce nepotřeboval. Ten den nikoliv, Faramir všechno zastal sám a navíc byli zajedno v názoru, že alespoň někdo si potřebuje po tom všem důkladně odpočinout. A tak si mohl Boromir dopřát ještě několikrát svých pět minut, protože ani oběd nestál za moc.

Hlavní bylo postavit zase město na nohy, ne dbát na formality.

 

            Ovšem když se schylovalo k večeru, myslí mu problesklo, že by se už z postele mohl vykutálet. Jenže postel byla měkká, teplá a Boromir ležel s nosem zabořeným v polštáři, kde ještě cítil Aragorna.

            Pak na krku ucítil měkký polibek a někdo mu prohrábl vlasy. Vzápětí si král povzdechl, zdvihl se a začal se svlékat. Nejspíš si myslel, že pořád spí. A za oknem už bylo znatelněji temno, než když se díval před chvílí. Ale měsíc svítil jako rybí oko a hvězdy mu velice zdatně sekundovaly. Nebe vypadlo jako posypané diamanty. Rozbitý náhrdelník.

Aragorn odložil už kazajku a kalhoty, zůstal jen v košili.

            "Nespím," ozvalo se v tu chvíli tlumeně z postele jazykem Sličného lidu, bez absolutního přízvuku Obecné řeči.

            Aragorn se otočil a opřel se o stůl. Jeho hezké oči se usmály, stejně jako jeho ústa.

            "Tak to je dobře, ne? Jen čistě pro pořádek, jedl jsi alespoň něco?"

            "Oběd?" Boromir se otočil na bok, aby viděl na krále a zatvářil se ne zrovna dvakrát nadšeně. Místní kuchyně dokázala vařit výborně, ale dnešní oběd se mezi výborné neřadil. A rozhodně nebyl nadšený, když jej kvůli tomu vzbudila služebná, která byla skoro vzápětí zavolána nazpátek, aby ten blaf odnesla.

            "Takže nejedl, co? No, já se ani nedivím, tentokrát se jim to moc nepovedlo..." Povzdechl si. "Ale přesto bychom mohli požádat alespoň o nějaký lehký salát. Nebo si zajít do jedné dobré hospody dole u hradeb."

            A Boromir souhlasil. Sice chtěl už něco namítnout v tom smyslu, že král by se v nálevnách ukazovat neměl, ale aby po nocích jedl saláty chybou místní kuchyně - copak byl hlodavec?

            Aragorn se ponořil do své skříně a vzápětí Boromir musel uznat, že král a krčma sice dohromady nejdou, ale kdo by v tomhle ošumělém tulákovi hledal krále? Pak si uvědomil jeden roztomilý detail. Tyhle šaty byly tytéž, ve kterých Aragorn vyrazil z Roklinky na dlouhou cestu do Mordoru. A tytéž, ve kterých před dvacet lety přijel do Bílého města.

            Hraničář se vrátil.

            "Chytré," zamumlal si pro sebe a nakonec pustil nohy na studenou podlahu a vstal v rouše Adamově. Nakonec se ještě protáhl, stále měl rozmazlené svaly z postele a tohle byl jediný způsob, jak je přimět poslouchat.

            Jeho král tiše hvízdl a ocenil ho uznalým pohledem. Ale ovládl se, dnes už ano. Měl času dost, věděl, že se ho ještě dnes večer dotkne. A nejednou. Kromě toho ovšem měl taky hlad jako vlk.

 

×

 

            U Koruny a žezla se pořád něco dělo. Pořád chodili lidé, pořád se šířily drby a historky, ale stejně to byl i po letech Boromirův nejoblíbenější hostinec.

Vyplížili se tam po jednom a oba měli tvář zamazanou pouliční špínou, aby náhodou někoho nenapadlo zkoumat, jestli je odněkud nezná.

Ale v té vřavě, která v alkovně panovala, to nenapadlo ani toho nejzvědavějšího. Hrály se kostky, vedly diskuze, nějaký opilec recitoval prapodivné verše a do toho všeho se ozývala píšťala. A pivo teklo proudem.

            Takže si nakonec oba objednali něco k jídlu a pití, nutno podotknout, že pořádné porce a sedli si někam stranou, aby nebyli na očích.

Aragorn jakoby najednou ožil. Oči mu zasvítily tím dávno zapomenutým světlem i vypitým alkoholem, v tu chvíli nebyl králem, ale zase obyčejným tulákem...

Když dojedli, jeho ruka se ocitla na Boromirově koleni a pokračovala vzhůru. Zároveň se k němu přitiskl a nenápadně ho políbil na krk.

            "To se sluší, abys sváděl opilého?" utahoval si z něj Správce, i když opilý ani nebyl.

            "Rozhodně se to nesluší," ušklíbl se Aragorn. "Ale pro tuhle noc se mi opravdu nechce zpátky, takže se klidně opiji tak, abych nemohl ani chodit."

            "Navrhuji klidit se do pokoje," zamumlal Boromir, když se králova ruka přesunula blíž k jeho rozkroku. Jakoby se nemilovali skoro každý den, ale nemohl si stěžovat.

            "Souhlasím," pousmál se Aragorn a zdvihl se. Zaplatil hostinské za obě večeře i za pokoj na celou noc. Potom se otočil na Boromira, který ještě pořád seděl na svém místě a vyzývavě se pousmál. Najednou si připadal jako za starých časů. Kdy ještě koruna netížila jeho hlavu.

            Svižně vyběhl těch několik schodů do patra a vklouzl do strohého, tmavého pokojíku... Počkal si vedle veřejí a když dovnitř vešel Boromir, což bylo pár desítek vteřin na to, popadl ho a hladově políbil.

            Boromir spokojeně vydechl. Vášeň - každé milování a každý polibek, dotek od krále prozrazoval, jak moc je milovaný a chtěný. Vše s ním bylo jedinečné. "Mohli bychom se alespoň trochu omýt," zamumlal nakonec. Zamazané měli jen obličeje, ale stejně...

            "To bychom rozhodně mohli, pokud ti nebude ovšem vadit, že nebude koupel hodná vládců města," Aragorn mu začal čelo otírat vlhkým šátkem, až konečně Boromir vypadal jako čerstvě vykoupaný.

            "Pokud vím, vládce jsi pouze ty," pousmál se Správce a začal královi jeho péči oplácet.

            "Kdepak, vládcové jsme my oba. Bez tebe bych nebyl králem. A nebyl bych úplný," zašeptal mu Aragorn do rtů, jakmile se mu podařilo polibek přerušit. Pak si ochotně nechal svléknout plášť a spokojeně zavrněl, když ucítil, jak ho Boromirovy ruce laskají.

            V ten okamžik hodil za hlavu celý svět a nechal se unést jeho přítomností, jeho teplem, vášní, kterou z něj cítil. Všechno to bylo tak důvěrně známé, jeho doteky, vzdálená ozvěna jeho srdce, dech vonící pivem, i vzdálený hluk z lokálu… Vzrušení se ho plíživě zmocnilo, objalo jeho tělo a proniklo mu do žil. Líbal Boromira dlouze a něžně, chtěl si vynahradit všechny ty roky odloučení. Už nikdy nechtěl být bez něj.

 

            O hodnou chvíli později mu Boromir položil hlavu na rameno, pak zlehka přitiskl rty na zjizvenou kůži. Znamení… Znamení, kterým to všechno tehdy začalo.

            "Mladická nerozvážnost," povzdechl si Aragorn, ačkoliv nezazněla žádná otázka. "Chtěl jsem – nejspíš ani nevím, co jsem chtěl. Snad kdyby se se mnou něco stalo, aby Elrond věděl, že jsem to já… Popravdě si to příliš nepamatuju, ten večer jsem dost vypil." Pohladil ho po vlasech. "Nikdy jsem ti nechtěl tak ublížit, Boromire. Nikdy."

 

            Druhý muž se pousmál a povzdechl si. Oba byli starší, moudřejší - především on sám. Když se na všechno podíval zpětně, byl sobecký, mladý a hloupý, v některých věcech neuvěřitelně zbrklý a zamilovaný až po uši. Nemohl by ani Aragornovi vyčítat, kdyby s ním během těch let ztratil nervy - ale naštěstí oba dva vydrželi.

 

            „Dostali jsme druhou šanci, nesmíme ji promarnit“ promluvil po chvíli, když pokládal hlavu na polštář.

            "Nemám pocit, že bychom ji právě teď marnili," poškádlil ho Aragorn mírně. Na hrudi ho trochu svíralo, vzpomínky na tu dobu byly hořkosladké, někdy víc bolely než cokoliv jiného. "Už mě neopouštěj, Boromire. Prosím, bez tebe je mě jen půl..."

                 „Budeme spolu tak dlouho, dokud to půjde,“ slíbil Boromir a objal krále kolem pasu. Byl unavený, příjemně rozbolavělý a pokoušel se o něj spánek. Přitiskl si Aragorna blíže k sobě a pousmál se, když cítil, jak pod kůží bije jeho srdce. „Myslím, že teď nás už nikdo a nic nerozdělí,“ zamumlal ještě. Snad jenom smrt, napadlo ho pokradmu. Pak se zadíval na Aragornovu poklidnou tvář, se zavřenýma očima... Za těch dvacet let se takřka nezměnil, snad jen vlasy mu víc prokvetly stříbrem, ale jinak vypadal jako v ten den, kdy ho v těchto místech potkal poprvé. A on sám? Stárnul. Pravda, teď byl mužem v těch nejlepších letech, ale jak dlouho mu to ještě vydrží? Už jednou stál před dveřmi do Síní čekání, jen šťastná náhoda ho od nich přivedla zpět, ale těžko věřit, že se Smrt nechá znovu ošálit. Ještě štěstí, že byl příliš unavený, aby nad tím uvažoval déle... Spánek ho přemohl, usnul Aragornovi v objetí.

 

×

 

_Stál na pokraji lesa. Měl být pohřben stejně jako zbytek jeho rodiny v kameni, ale ne, jeho bratr tohle nechtěl. Nechtěl být pohřben stejným způsobem jako jejich otec - navíc přímo vedle něj. Kolem Boromira stáli i ostatní, nejbližší a Aragorna měl po boku._

_„Nemusíš na ten smutek být sám,“ uslyšel tichá slova, když králova ruka dopadla na jeho rameno. Žal mu svíral srdce, musel dýchat zhluboka, aby mu po tvářích nezačaly stékat slzy. Kývl, že rozumí a dál se díval na hrob._

_Náhlý poryv větru jakoby z jeho periferního vidění smazal všechny truchlící, jen ten teplý dotek ruky stále cítil. Netušil, co se děje, dokud nezahlédl mlhavou postavu._

_„Dnes ne, Boromire. Ani zítra, ani za rok. Ale_ jednou _ano!“_

 

            _Ale jeho bratr zemřel šťastný, následoval svou ženu Eowyn, Bílou rohanskou paní, po dlouhém, naplněném životě. Odešel smířený a obklopen svými nejbližšími… A on pořád žil, po boku svého krále, ačkoliv jeho čas se měl naplnit už dávno, jako čas každého člověka._

_Měl pocit, že zahlédl zlatou záři._

_"Ještě ne, Boromire, tvůj čas nenadešel… Tvůj král tě potřebuje."_

_V té chvíli poznal, co pro něj Paní zlatého lesa tehdy udělala. Jak velký dar mu byl dán._


End file.
